Dog Diner Afternoon
by Sidura
Summary: A quick visit home to explain things by Dean Forester turns into a very interesting afternoon for the inhabitants of Stars Hollow Xover Supernatural
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, am borrowing characters and playing with them for a short period of time

A while ago I got bit by a very, very bad plot bunny that wouldn't go away as I started watching Gilmore Girls and I started feeling sorry for Dean Forester - they massacred the poor boy's character for no reason and he needs rescuing and given a purpose in life other than pining after Rory Gilmore and I was a little inspired by Faye Dartmouth's redemptive Dean stories.

**Note: **To avoid confusion (well try to) Dean Forester and Sam are not the same person and also until about a couple of chapters in I've tried to keep Dean Forester and Dean Winchester separate so letting me call them 'Dean' until they get in the same room. Then - well it will be explained how to tell who is who.

And Thanks to Mayalaen for looking over the first few chapters for me.

* * *

The cool Connecticut air breezed past him as he got out of the car; it had been so long since he had been there, so long since he had stepped inside his parents' home, actually seeing them face to face rather than a quick call to tell them he was still alive.

He took a breath and took a step forward, hoping that this would go well, that Clara would be there, that once his parents got over the shock and anger of him not being in touch for the past few months that they would be happy to see him or at least understand why he hadn't called, even though he couldn't really tell them the whole truth.

And he prayed he could do all of that and get back before the shit hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N This is set in the third season of Supernatural and after Gilmore Girls ended so Dean Winchester is on the count down to going to hell and Rory is on the campaign trail

* * *

"So Stars Hollow, do we have to go?" Dean Winchester asked.

Sam turned to his brother. "Yes, you promised."

Dean grumbled, "Stupid moron. When we get there, I reserve the right to be very unhappy."

"More than you are now?"

"This is your fault."

"How is this my fault? I didn't ask for it," Sam replied.

"Well, it sure as hell is not mine."

"Can we just get there?" Sam asked although all that it garnered was silence. "Dean?"

"All right, I promise to play nice," Dean said as the Impala drove down the impeccably-manicured drive pulling into the inn, "And don't they have any motels in this town?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe you can ask them."

"Jerk," Dean said as he got out the car.

Michel looked in disgust as the leather-jacketed man entered the Dragonfly Inn and stood, looking around the place.

"Can I help you?"

Dean turned. "Sure, is this the only place in town?"

"Excuse me?" Michel asked.

"You know, are there any other motels or anything?"

"Why are you asking this?" Michel asked. "Do we fail to meet your obviously high standards?"

Dean stood in silence for a second. Not only was he being turned into an errand boy but he already hated this town. "A room please."

"How many nights?"

"One, hopefully."

"Single?" Michel asked looking at the computer.

Dean shook his head as he looked through his wallet for a credit card. "Two queens if you don't mind."

"Certainly," Michel said, taking the details and handing over the room key. "Anything I else I can do for you, turn down service, wake up call?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Dean said with a shake of his head before thinking for a moment. "Actually do you do room service?"

Michael nodded. "We can arrange something if you don't wish to be disturbed."

"Yeah, that would be great," Dean replied before he turned to leave, just as Sam came in with the bags.

Michel looked on as they left. "Two queens?" he muttered as he picked up the phone.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N please let me know if you like this so far.**

**

* * *

**

Dean Forester walked down the street, arm in arm with his little sister, who was home from college. They were joking that the place hadn't changed since they had moved there all those years ago.

Clara was full of beans talking about an internship in Chicago she was up for and how she was going to be pissed off if he didn't come and visit her during the summer, especially seeing as how she was going to be stuck staying with their grandmother. He smiled and apologized, saying that he had been busy on some building job that he had gotten involved in.

"So spill. I want to hear everything!" Clara demanded as they passed Miss Patty's.

Dean swallowed. "Everything?"

"Yes everything. I haven't seen you in months, and mom and dad haven't heard from you in weeks. Dad even called the cops at one point, so of course I want to hear everything, stupid."

Dean Forester rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, do you want to get some coffee first?"

"Please, please, please, please," Lorelai begged, cup in hand.

Luke passed her by with the coffee pot. "No."

"You're mean," she said, pouting. Turning her head, she said, "Tell him he's mean."

"She says you're mean," Rory said to Luke, who was filling another customer's cup.

"Tell your mother that she isn't getting another drop," Luke said. "The doctor said she was to cut down."

"You're not getting another drop," Rory told her mother. "The doctor said you've to cut down."

Lorelai got up and walked round the counter, picking up a spatula. "Put down the pot!"

Luke turned to look at her. "Or what, you'll flip me to death?"

Lorelai hesitated for a second, before turning to machine. "I'll suck the filter!"

Luke put down the pot and went to pick up Lorelai, who was fumbling with the top of the coffee maker. "Sit down and don't go behind the counter."

Lorelai huffed as he put her back on the stool. "Hoarder."

Luke ignored her as he went back to the customers.

"Hoarder of the coffee! Half of which will be mine," Lorelai turned to her daughter. "He hoards the coffee."

"That's awful," Rory replied.

"You know I can't buy it at the market anymore?" Lorelai asked.

"Really?" Rory asked, "How."

"Taylor cut me off. THC here cut a deal, promised to fly flags and things if the market cut my supply."

Rory looked confused. "THC?"

"The Hoarder of the Coffee," Lorelai explained. "Talked to Sookie, too. One cup a day he says I'm allowed."

"ONE CUP?" Rory was shocked. "How can you survive on that?" She turned to Luke. "One cup?"

"See. Rory agrees with me," Lorelai said. "This is martial abuse."

"No, it isn't," Luke said.

"He's right. This time next week it will be martial abuse, now it is just abuse," Rory said, calmly taking a sip from her cup.

"Don't you start," Luke said to Rory. "She needs to cut down."

"One cup a day seems a little cold turkey," Rory said as Lorelai started to eye her daughter's coffee cup. "Can't you work out a twelve step program of something?"

Lorelai nodded as she watched her daughter's cup intently. "Yep, I agree with Rory. Anyway the ER doctor told you what coming down off the stuff too quickly could do to me – Depression, irritability, inability to concentrate – you don't want me walking down the aisle and then getting distracted by something shiny. I could, you know. Do you want that? Do you?"

Luke sighed, resigning himself, pouring some coffee into Lorelai oversized coffee cup. "Here, but that is it for the whole day. I'm not spending another night in the emergency room because you accidentally overdose on the stuff."

Lorelai smiled at him, holding on the cup for dear life. "I love you."

Luke rolled his eyes as she started to look into the cup, mesmerized.

Rory smiled, turning to Luke. "Mom said that Jess got in all right."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, last night, but he passed out a couple of hours, just like April. Both of them are still asleep upstairs. For some reason they decided that staying in the apartment was more peaceful than the 'wedding command center.'"

Lorelai smiled, "Oh, admit it. You love that everybody is dropping off everything at the house."

"I said yes to a few things, not the whole Martha Stewart Wedding Collection."

Lorelai pouted. "It keeps my mother happy."

"I'm marrying you, not her," Luke replied.

"You know many people say that if you want to see what the woman you are marrying will be like in twenty years' time, just look at her mother," Rory said jokingly, causing both Lorelai and Luke to look at her.

"You realize that the lack of caffeine in my system could be used as a mitigating circumstance in any plea bargain I find that I have to enter into," Lorelai said to her smiling daughter.

"After the honeymoon we can exchange most of it," Lorelai said to Luke. "Then we can go shop for real."

"Right," Rory said. She herself had gotten in a couple of days, taking a break from the campaign trail to help with the wedding, the date of which was in a weeks' time. The bride had pretty much had everything organized.

That was until the night Luke had to take Lorelai to the hospital due to the accidental caffeine overdose. This had in turn led Luke arranging a Stars Hollow moratorium on the caffeinated drinking habits of one Lorelai Gilmore.

* * *

Dean Forester followed his sister into the diner, which was thankfully busy with the morning crowd. "Can't we go the Weston's?"

"Come on, Dean," Clara said as her brother seemed to try to disappear into the crowd. "You saw the line. We'd be lucky to get the served before lunch. We'll get to go, okay?"

"Right, like we'll get served."

"Just because Luke didn't like you when you lived here, doesn't mean he won't serve you now," Clara said, causing here brother to glare at her. "Okay, be like that. I'll get them. You stay here."

"Fine, but be quick," Dean replied. He scanned the limited view he had through the window as he hung back as far as he could.

"Dean?" Clara said quietly, just as she was about to move toward the counter. Luke was coming over to clear the table beside where she and her brother were standing.

"Dean," Luke said cloth in hand.

Dean nodded. "Luke."

"How you been?" Luke asked as Clara looked on. She waited for her brother to answer, not sure what he would say. Dean had changed so much.

"Good. You?" Dean replied, looking over at the counter, seeing that both Lorelai and Rory were there. "My Mom told me about the wedding."

"Next week," Luke said, getting the pad out waiting for the order, hoping that Rory wouldn't turn round.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you," Dean said nervously.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"Excuse me?" Dean replied.

"Food. What do you two want to eat?" Luke asked, glancing between Dean and his younger sister.

Dean looked over at the counter again. "Coffee."

"Two to go please," Clara added.

Luke nodded, "Two to go."

As they walked outside, he heard his name called, causing him to not only tense, but to turn around. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a while. "Dean!"

Dean smiled at her. "Rory."

"I thought it was you," Rory said, stopping short before him. She looked at him. He had filled out since the last time she had seen him and his hair a little longer. He looked good. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Dean said. He looked at her. She looked more grown up than she had the last time he had seen her.

"My mom says you haven't been in town for a while," Rory said slightly awkwardly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I was in Michigan for a while, then South Dakota and… I've kind of been travelling around."

"You here for long?" Rory asked.

"No, not really," Dean said, glancing in the direction of Clara, who seemed disappointed. "Visiting my parents. You?"

"Wedding," she replied.

Dean nodded. "Of course."

"Maybe, you know, we can get coffee sometime while you're here, if that isn't too awkward?"

"Awkward?" Dean said, taking note of a car passing by. He looked back at Rory. "Awkward, no."

"Good," Rory said with a smile on her face. "I'll give you a call then."

"Right," Dean returned his gaze to the car which had parked nearby. He grabbed Clara by the arm. "Rory, I'll be seeing you."

"Dean?" Rory said as he pushed past her, pulling Clara along with him.


	4. Chapter 3

"This town is insane," Dean Winchester said as he lay on the bed and flicked through the leaflet advertising the delights of the Connecticut town. "They have festivals for everything."

"Really," Sam said, firing up the lap top.

"Seriously, you got to look at this. They've got snow festivals, summer festivals, bring-in-the-corn festivals, hay festivals, carnivals, fairs."

"So?" Sam asked.

"Dude, this town has some serious issues," Dean said as his brother turned to him. "It's like the Wicker man meets Stepford wives or something."

"Okay," Sam said looking at his brother for a second as Dean handed over the leaflet.

"It's too well adjusted, man. People don't behave like this," Dean said, pointing at a picture of a group of people celebrating something near a gazebo.

"What, you want us to hunt down the pod people who live here?" Sam asked.

Dean cocked his head slightly. "Might be an idea or at least the head one – probably runs the town council or is the head of most of the festival committees round here."

"I thought you just wanted to get this done and get out of here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just saying," Dean replied. "You got that address yet?"

"Got it," Sam said, starting to shut down his computer.

"Good," Dean said, grabbing his jacket. "Because when we find him, I'm kicking his ass all the way back to that bar."

"Let's give him a couple more hours," Sam said, packing his computer away.

"Why?"

"You know why," Sam said. "Let's give him a couple more hours before we bust in on the guy."

"Don't see why the hell I should."

"Dean, we have screwed with the guy's life enough."

"No we haven't, we haven't screwed with his life," his brother said half heartedly. "Well, not deliberately."

"He might not want to go back," Sam said reasonably. "Has anyone thought of that?"

"If he's not going back he can damn well tell Ellen face to face, even if I have to drag him back there."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he silently responded to his brother.

Dean huffed. "Fine, but what do we do in the meantime?"

"Could always go into town?"

* * *

"Lorelai, please stop that," Emily said as sat the small table in the diner with her daughter and granddaughter looking through various catalogues. As Rory was turning the pages Lorelai had been twirling the fork that she had in her hand.

"You know, Mom, I'm real happy you decided to join us for lunch here, again, as you have decided to do every day for the past week," Lorelai said as she put down the fork.

"Well as every time I go to your house or the inn, you seem to be here. How else do you think I am going to able to help you get the important things done?" Emily asked. "Honestly, Lorelai, if I didn't know that you and Luke were still going over the details of the ceremony, I would think that you hiding out in this diner was an attempt to avoid me."

"And me and Luke are so grateful for your input in all the little things, Mom. What would we have done if you hadn't suggested we shouldn't put Aunt Celia beside Second Cousin Francine – how could I have forgotten that **I **invited both of them." Lorelai said through gritted teeth.

"Lorelai, this is the first time you have allowed me to be involved in the planning of one of your weddings, and for all I know next time you might decide to elope, again."

"Mom! I didn't exactly elope last time and you are making me sound like Zsa Zsa Gabor, and unless Luke and me decide to pull a Liz and Richard, we are only doing this once," Lorelai protested before taking a breath and a short glance in the direction of Luke, who was currently sitting at the counter with Jess, trying to stay out of the discussion as much as humanly possible, before she turned to her mother.

"If the two of you make it down the aisle this time," Emily retorted.

Lorelai took a breath and smiled at her mother, "Mom, it isn't that me and Luke aren't grateful for your help, but I'm sure that Dad wouldn't mind if you decided to visit him for lunch. You know, the two of you spending your day doing something else – anything else. It isn't like the important stuff isn't already in place."

"If anything, you'd think that you didn't want my help," Emily said.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just thinking Rory has to leave a couple of days after the wedding. Why don't you ask her if she wants to do something?" Lorelai asked, looking hopefully for some help from her slightly glum-looking daughter.

"What?" Rory asked distractedly.

"Lorelai, I think Rory has some other things on her mind right now," Emily said.

Lorelai smiled at her mother before she turned to her daughter. "Is it Dean? Is it because he didn't really want to talk?"

Rory nodded. "I asked if he wanted to go for coffee to catch up, and next moment he grabs Clara and pushes past me."

"I don't see why it bothers you" Jess said as he sitting at the counter. "If he doesn't want to talk, then that is his damage, not yours."

Rory turned to Jess. "I... haven't seen him in ages, and with the wedding and everything and him turning up, I don't want there to be any bad feelings between us."

"Sweetie, Dean didn't leave town because of you. He left town because of him," Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "You can't blame yourself Rory."

"Certainly not," Emily interjected. "Rory, you are not responsible for the behavior of others."

"Anyway, he might be avoiding you because of something else," Lorelai said.

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Lorelai!" Luke said hoping she would get the hint.

Lorelai looked up. "She's going to hear anyway. Best it comes from me."

"What?" Rory asked.

"It's just," Lorelai stopped as all eyes descended on her. "We've all been hearing stories that Dean hasn't talked to his parents in a while. In fact, it was like he just dropped out of existence and then Michel called this morning."

"And?" Emily asked intrigued.

"Well Dean checked in this morning. Well, actually he didn't. It was somebody else," Lorelai explained.

Rory was confused. "Who?"

"Well that's the thing, this guy asked for a room for one night, and Dean was with him," her mother answered, "and they both had bags and they asked for one room and I'm not saying that they are '_together' _but what with the fact that they didn't want to be disturbed and asked about room service…"

"Wait. Are you saying Bag boy's changed teams?" Jess asked. "I can't believe that."

Rory looked confused for a second. "Excuse me."

"I'm not saying for definite, and according to Michel, the guy Dean was with asked for a room with two queens," Lorelai said.

Emily shook her head. "I always knew something was off with that boy."

Rory looked at her grandmother. "How can you say that?"

"Rory?" Emily asked as she looked at her grand daughter's shocked face. "What I'm saying that you and that Forester boy never felt right and this may explain why."

"Mom," Lorelai interjected. "Rory's right. It's none of your business what Dean or anyone else does."

* * *

Kirk was working in the market when they came in, looking about the aisles for various bits and pieces.

"I don't like this place," Dean Winchester, said picking up a can and putting it back down.

"Yes, you've said," Sam replied, "but you were the one that promised Ellen that we'd get him so stop your belly aching."

"I didn't have much choice, did I?" Dean Winchester said through gritted teeth as he headed toward the check out.

"Thank you for shopping at Doose's Market," Kirk said, ringing up the few items.

"Thanks," Sam said as Kirk stared at him.

"When did you get back in town? You here long Dean?" Kirk asked Sam.

Dean Winchester ran a palm over his face. "Oh great, here we go."

* * *

The door on the diner opened just after Rory left to use the restroom, the contingent, who was already there, stared at the two people who walked through the door.

"Friendly place," Dean Winchester said as he and Sam settled at a table.

"Can we just get lunch without you making a crack about how you're waiting for Donna Reed or Doris Day to turn up," Sam said to his brother as the well-built guy walked over to them with menus.

"You got some nerve," he said to Sam.

Sam was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, all you had to do was say no. She would have understood, but you had to act like an asshole," the smaller guy at the counter said.

Dean Winchester raised an eyebrow before pointing a finger at his brother. "Who, him?"

"Yeah, him!" the guy at the counter reiterated.

"You may not have liked how things ended between the two of you, but that is no excuse for you not to be civil," a smartly-dressed, older woman said as the younger woman sitting beside her buried her head in her hands at the comment.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Sam replied.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot," Dean said jokingly looking at the menu. He turned to the big guy. "Can I get a coffee?"

"Excuse me?" the big guy asked.

"Coffee?" Dean asked, causing everybody in the room to look at him. "Okay, I get it, someone's upset, but does that stop me from getting coffee?" he quickly scanned the menu, "...and some pie?"

The big guy with the back-to-front baseball cap stared at him for a second, causing Dean to smile. "Today, please, or I won't be able to give this place that good service write up in that it so obviously deserves."

Sam glared at his brother, more than a little embarrassed. "Bro?"

Dean waved his hand, as he watched the big guy leave, "Chill, will you?"

"I don't believe it. He's acting like he did nothing," Jess said to his Uncle, who walked round the counter to pour two coffees to go.

"Leave it, will you?" Luke said. "It'll be quicker to give them their coffee, and then they'll be out of here."

"Do you think that is the man he is staying with?" Emily asked her daughter quietly.

"Mom, how do I know?" Lorelai asked as she glanced over her shoulder at the two men at the other table.

"He doesn't look like the type."

"What type?" Lorelai replied. "When was there a type?"

"Well, excuse me for asking," Emily said.

"What do you expect?" Lorelai asked. "First, you can't be sure they are, and second, what do you expect? Them to burst into a show tune from 'Hello Dolly'?"

-o-

Sam turned to his brother as the diner clientele talked among themselves. "Okay I agree with you about the pod people."

"Grin and bear it and we'll be out of here before you can say gee whiz." Dean replied.

-o-

Rory came out of the rest room to join the others. She looked at the two at the table, and she swallowed, taking a couple of steps over to them.

"Dean?" she said.

He didn't turn round until the other man kicked him under the table. "I think she's talking to you."

"I'm sorry but...," he started to say as he turned around.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable earlier," Rory said, "And if you don't want to catch up, I'm fine with that, because I understand that you are probably going through some stuff." She threw a look in the direction of the other man at the table, causing the two men to look at each other confused. "I thought I'd say that because I don't want to feel uncomfortable."

"Look, whoever you are, I think that you've got the wrong person," he said, standing up.

"Excuse me?" Rory replied.

"Rory," Lorelai said, seeing the confusion on her daughter's face.

Both men turned to look at her. "You're Rory?"

"Dean, are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, sure... he's fine," the shorter of the two men said before he walked over to the counter and picked up the coffees and the bag of pie, "Thanks, man, but we better go."

As both of them left, Rory turned to her mother. "He didn't know who I was."

Emily pursed her lips. "Maybe he should get some help."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Okay this is the point where the action starts

* * *

Dean Forester sat on the stoop as he watched the cars go by. He thought about how his life had changed so dramatically in such a short time. He'd been actually kind of happy in Michigan, he had friends, had a couple of not-so-serious relationships, but considering he had gotten married, had an affair and then divorced before he was twenty, he could use that, and thinking on it, he had been far too serious in most of his dealings when he lived in Stars Hollow, so cutting loose a bit in Detroit had, on the whole, been kind of good for him.

He had found work with a large contracting firm while fitting in a couple of night classes when he could. The work was hard, but he was good at it, and he was getting in with the architect that was overseeing the last job he was on, but that was more to do with the handcrafted furniture he had started to make as a way to supplement his income.

The guy said that Dean had real talent in those hands of his, even talked him into making a couple of pieces to show to some friends of his that ran some gallery/specialty store. Silly as it was, Dean had gotten a kick of the idea that one day people like Rory's grandparents might pay a fortune to have furniture in their big houses made by the likes of Dean Forester, not that he thought it likely that he'd be ever be able to make it a full time career; bless Mrs. Kim for getting him into the furniture fixing business when he was still with Lindsey.

All in all his life outside since the move from Stars Hollow had been pretty good. But then, a couple of months ago he had just been out to get some supplies and then…

Now he was thinking of taking the crazy step of voluntarily giving up any chance of the type of life he had ever known or thought he wanted to get involved in doing something he didn't fully understand and if he was in full use of his faculties, something that anybody who hadn't been through what he had just been through would say he definitely wasn't; he wouldn't want to.

Clara came out. Their parents were still discussing things. "You okay?"

Dean smiled. Sure, his parents weren't happy with him, they didn't need the muted words and the waiting until he was out of the room to say what they really felt behind his back for him to know it. Hell, they hadn't been happy at the way his life had been going for a long time, since the day he had gotten engaged to Lindsay. But it was normal, and he had to admit he had missed it, "Sure."

"Is that why you stayed away?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly."

"Then why, then? Rory?"

"No, I'm past that," he said with a shake of his head. "Got past that years ago."

"Really? Because this morning?"

"I can't explain, Clara. I wish I could, but Rory has absolutely nothing to do with what is going on with me right now," Dean said, getting up to take a look through the window. His parents were talking slightly less animatedly now. "Do you think they are ready to go another round?"

"Guess so," Clara said, "But do you feel like it."

"Honestly, no."

"Want to head into town? Give them a chance to cool off?"

Dean shrugged, "Why not."

"Cool, but you going to tell them we are going for a walk," Clara said smiling as she turned to go inside.

Dean went to follow her, looking over his shoulder, although he failed to notice the car that was slowly trawling the neighborhood as he went inside.

* * *

It was a little after two in the afternoon when Dean Forester and his sister decided to get some things from the store.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Clara asked.

"I'm not jumpy," Dean replied.

"Yes, you are jumpy, and you are taking the big brother thing way too seriously as on your last few visits you sure as hell didn't want to spend this much time with me," Clara retorted. "I know you aren't telling me what has really been going on with you, which I'm fine about as long as you are okay. Although, you disappear like that again I am going to take you off my Christmas card list."

"I am okay," he said. "I just needed time to figure some things out."

"Dean, the only reason they didn't put a flyer out for you as a missing person was because Mom found out you had called Lindsey to tell her alimony check for the month was going to be a couple of days late. Not that I'm complaining about you being busy with work considering if it means you've really finished paying off the wedding stuff."

"I'm sorry about not calling, really I am." Dean replied. "And I'm sorry Mom had to call Lindsey."

"Okay, I got why you where paying the Listers back, even though I thought it was stupid, but why are you still paying Lindsey alimony?" Clara asked. "You were only married for 5 minutes."

Dean shrugged, "I owe her, you know that and it isn't much. I can afford it."

"You say that but can you really?"

"Yes!" Dean said emphatically.

"She's got a job now and I think a new boyfriend. You don't have to support her, she's moved on with her life."

"I know, but the cash helps her out while she finishes the training period. Then her new job pays her a salary she can live on."

"Then you promise me that once that is done you'll get on with your life?" Clara said hopefully causing her brother to roll his eyes in response.

"Are you sure that the way you are acting has nothing to do with seeing Rory again? Is it being back home, the town, are you expecting someone to say something about you know…"

Dean took a breath and smiled, before tapping his sister on the nose, "Is there something wrong with me just wanting to spend some quality time with my little sister?"

She glared at him, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at Doose's Market," Kirk said as he scanned the few items that had been placed in front of him. "Oh, hello again."

"Hello, Kirk," Dean said.

"Did you forget something on your last visit?" Kirk asked.

"What do mean?" Dean asked tentatively.

After about ten minutes of arguing that he hadn't set foot in Doose's in years, Dean's face paled as Kirk told him that not only had he had visited the store earlier that day but about the other man that had asked after him.

"What do mean 'other man'?" Clara asked.

"Clara, we're going," Dean said to his sister before Kirk had a chance to answer.

"Yes, he was just in here before you two arrived, asked if your family had lived in the town for long and if I knew where to find you, Dean. I think he was headed to Luke's after here." Kirk said causing Dean to stop.

Dean turned to his sister. "Clara, I need you to listen to me. You need to call Dad. Tell him that you need him and Mom to come and pick you up."

"Dean?" Clara was confused.

"Clara, you don't go anywhere until Mom and Dad get here, okay? I need to go and deal with this and I promise I'll be fine. But, you have to call Dad to tell him that both him and Mom need to get here to pick you up."

Clara looked at the expression on her brother's face. "You're kind of freaking me out here, Dean."

"Stay here until Mom and Dad, get here," he said. "Then the three of you need to go to a church until I come for you."

"Dean?" Clara asked, "What are you talking about, a church?"

"Kirk, make sure Clara calls my Dad," Dean said firmly, pulling a gun out of his waist band and checking it was loaded.

"Weapon in the store! Weapon in the store!" Kirk said as he started hopping around.

"Kirk, calm down," Dean said. "I'm going and the 'weapon' is coming with me, but you make sure that Clara calls my Dad."

"Dean, where the hell did you get the gun?" Clara asked.

"You said he went to Luke's?" Dean asked Kirk, putting the gun back in his waistband.

Kirk nodded quickly. "Yes, he did."

Dean took a breath, steeling himself. "Okay, then guess I'm going to really do this."


	6. Chapter 5

The Gilmores, Luke, and Jess looked up as Dean Forester entered the diner.

"Dean?" Rory said tentatively. "You okay?"

"Sure Rory," he said distractedly before heading toward counter.

"Luke, Kirk said there was someone looking for me," Dean said. "Is he still here?"

Luke knotted his brow. "No one's been asking for you, not since you came in earlier with that guy."

"I was in here earlier with a guy?" Dean asked slowly. "Today? After I was in here with my sister?"

Luke looked at him "Yes, you were Dean. Don't you remember?"

"The other guy; he wouldn't happen to be wearing a leather jacket and have a smart mouth?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Don't you know where you've been or who you've been hanging with?" Jess asked with a slight note of concern.

"I wasn't talking to you," Dean snapped at Jess. He turned back to Luke. "Was I in here earlier with another guy? He'd probably ordered the pie."

Luke nodded causing Dean's face to perk up, "Yes, you were. But I don't know anything about anyone else asking about you."

"When they left here do you know which way 'I' headed?" Dean asked Luke, who was a little confused.

"Actually, there was that very polite man who asked about him while you were in the back, Luke," Emily said, "about five minutes ago."

Dean whipped around, agitated. "What did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him? And there is no need to talk to me in that tone, young man," Emily said.

Dean swallowed. "Okay, but I need to know what did you told him."

"That you were staying at the Inn, as far as I was aware," Emily replied.

Dean visibly seemed to relax. "Thank God."

"Dean, honey, are you sure everything is all right?" Lorelai asked as she saw the relief on Dean's face.

"It's fine," Dean replied curtly. "The Inn? They're at the Inn?"

"They?" Rory asked.

"Are they at the Inn?" Dean asked.

"Dean, what's going on?" Rory asked.

"Rory, are they at the Inn?" Dean snapped, causing Rory to take a step back.

"Hey, bag boy, you're scaring her," Jess said getting in between Dean and Rory.

Dean took a step back, and looked around the shocked expressions on the faces of the people in front of him, especially the confusion in Rory's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't…I'd better go."

He left the diner, but stood in the doorway, scanning around, pulling out his cell to call someone.

"He's seriously losing it!" Jess exclaimed as Rory went to go outside.

Emily turned to the others. "We should call someone."

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"The police maybe? Or a doctor?" Emily suggested. "What about his family – maybe they would know if he's getting treatment for something. Do you have a number for them?"

"Yeah, that would go down great Mom, me or Rory calling his parents to ask that," Lorelai retorted sarcastically.

"It was only a suggestion," Emily replied huffily.

Luke narrowed his brow, "Emily, what exactly did the guy who was looking for Dean say?"

"He showed me a picture and asked if I knew where I could find him and it then it was exactly as I said. I told the man that although I thought that Dean may have family still living in this town that he was staying at the Inn."

"Did this guy say why he was looking for Dean?" Jess asked.

Emily shook her head, "No, all he said was that he was here on business."

"So you sent the guy to the Inn?" Luke asked her.

"Well no," she replied. "I told him that young Mr. Forester there had been here earlier and that as most of this town seems to spend part of its day here in this diner, he would be most likely back here at some point."

"So you told him to come back here?" Lorelai asked.

"Well to be honest, he didn't look like your usual clientele Lorelai, what with the work boots and his clothes and I felt that he'd probably feel more comfortable having something to eat here if he did continue to look for Dean."

"Excuse me?" Luke said, not sure what to say to her comment.

"Well, I was just trying to think ahead – the man would probably eventually want to get something to eat while he looked for Dean, so why not here?" she replied before looking Luke in the eye, "You are in the business of serving people food, aren't you?"

Lorelai sighed, before adding sarcastically, "So, there goes my dreams of inheriting the Gilmore advertising agency."

"There is no need to be like. I was just trying to help," Emily retorted. "And we should call someone to come and help that boy considering the way he is acting."

"Mom, wait," Lorelai said as Rory came back from the doorway.

"There's something wrong with him," Rory said.

"You can say that again," Jess retorted.

Rory shook her head. "No, Jess. He was calling 'Dean'"

"I'm calling a doctor," Emily said, who had pulled out her cell just as the bullet came through the window, shattering the coffee pot as the occupants ducked for cover.

Dean came back into diner, keeping low. "In the back!"

They didn't move, so Dean yelled, "In the back, now!"

They moved into the back of the diner just as the door opened and Clara and Kirk came running in. "Dean!"

Bullets started coming through the windows as Dean moved to the front of the diner to grab his sister and pull her to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Luke yelled.

"Keep down!" Dean said, pulling the gun out his waistband as well as his cell.

They looked at the gun in his hand. Emily paled. "Is this a robbery? Oh my god, this is a robbery."

Lorelai turned to her mother. "Yes, Mom! This is a robbery. The mad man shooting us through the window is after the cash register."

Emily narrowed her gaze at her daughter. "You don't have to be so snippy."

"I think I'm allowed to be snippy. There is a mad man shooting at me."

Jess glanced in the direction of Dean, who had gone to check the back door. "I don't think they were shooting at us."

Luke glanced upwards towards the stairs of the apartment. "April."

Lorelai shook her head. "No. They're shooting into the diner, not upstairs. Might be best if she stays up there."

"Dean, what is going on?" Rory asked as he came back.

"Back way's no good. He's got a clean shot once you get out in the alley," Dean said as he kept low, he began to mutter under his breath, "This was not supposed to happen, damn it. I didn't want to leave like this."

"Dean?" Clara asked, tears in her eyes causing her brother to look at her, pulling her into a hug.

"You should have stayed in the store," Dean said. "I'm sorry. I so sorry."

"I heard the shots, and saw the window of the diner breaking, Kirk tried to keep me from coming over here but..." Clara said. "Dean what is going on?"

"I hoped to get out of here before it started. I never wanted to drag you guys into this. I just wanted to say goodbye..." Dean stopped talking.

Clara stared to sob. "Goodbye. Dean... What?"

Dean took a breath and smiled. "Clara, you wouldn't believe if I told you."

He turned to Luke. "Whatever happens, please look after her?"

"Who is shooting at us?" Lorelai asked as Dean.

"Honestly – got no idea," Dean said, keeping low as he up turn a table in effort to create some cover against the person taking pot shots through the exposed windows while Jess and Luke moved to help him. "And before you start, I'm sorry you guys got involved."

"There is someone who wants to kill you and you have no idea?" Jess said as he ducked while another bullet came through the window. "You piss someone that much and you have no idea who they are?"

Dean turned to Jess. "Look, I didn't piss anyone off, and... Hell, you'd never believe me."

"Believe what?" Rory asked, peaking around from her hiding point.

"This is ridiculous," Emily said standing up. "Obviously whoever that is isn't interested in us. I'll go talk to him."

"Will you get down?" Dean moved, pushing Emily out of the way as another bullet came through the window.

"Fuck!" Dean said as he hit the ground. He grabbed his arm, stemming the flow of blood.

"Dean!" Clara and Rory yelled as he moved closer to the counter.

Luke pulled a cloth off the counter and moved over to tend to the man. Dean hissed as Luke tied off the wound.

"It's okay," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"No, it isn't," Luke said firmly.

"Oh my God! What is going on and where are the police?" asked a more than slightly freaked Emily.

"I don't know," Lorelai replied. "I've been kinda too busy with other stuff to ask."

"Dean, what is going on?" Luke asked, tucking the ends of the cloth into the makeshift bandage.

Dean smiled. "It's not me this guy is really after."

"Who, then?" Rory asked.

Dean chuckled. "Would you believe they want… the antichrist?"

They looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked. "The antichrist? Dean, I know you are bleeding, but are you sure you meant 'The Antichrist'?"

"Not exactly 'The Antichrist', but it's kind of close. Though personally, I think Dean's more of an asshole than him."

"Okay, big guy, we got to get you out of here," Luke said, levering Dean up enough to help him move. He turned to his nephew, "Jess, get the others into the store room. Now!"

* * *

As they shifted further back in the diner, Luke propped Dean up against some shelves.

"That hurts, but not so much as last time," Dean said, slightly pale. He turned to his sister, who was looking terrified. "Hey, I'm okay. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, they say."

"Dean?" Clara said scared out her wits.

He brushed her face. "I shouldn't have come back; I should have done as I was told. I knew that I'd lost my wallet in the ER, that somebody had tossed my place before I picked up my stuff, that somebody might figured out where you guys were. I should have known that someone could be waiting here for me or him to turn up. I should have waited until I knew what I was doing. I should have done as I was told."

"Dean, we need to get you to a hospital," Lorelai said, concerned.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I can see that happening. I'll be okay. Just initial shock. It's just a flesh wound."

"My Mom's right, Dean, you need a doctor," Rory said.

He smiled as he saw the concern in her face, "Seriously Rory, I'm okay. It hurt more the last time."

"You've been shot before?" Rory asked. "When?"

"Detroit, left leg; a couple of months ago," Dean said.

"When you stopped calling?" Clara asked.

"Why?" Jess asked. "What did you do?"

"Jess, this isn't the time!" Rory said.

"I told you. They want the antichrist," Dean said.

"And what has that got to do with you?" Luke asked.

Dean snorted as if he was enjoying some private joke, causing everyone else to stare at him, "I...well, I look like him."


	7. Chapter 6

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Lorelai said.

"He's saying that there is two of him," Kirk said. "That he didn't buy those magazines and duct tape this morning."

"Kirk, I've always liked you," Dean replied with a smile on his face.

"This is bull!" Jess said to Dean. "You're saying that we are being shot at, because there is a real life Damien out there and he looks exactly like you?"

Dean took a breath, shifting his weight a little to get more comfortable, "Not Damien, Sam."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"His name is Sam," Dean reiterated.

"There is really someone who looks like you?" Rory said carefully to which Dean nodded.

"And you got shot because of him?" Clara asked. "Why? And don't say the antichrist thing."

"It's a long story, but as you can see there are some people and other...'individuals' that don't like him too much," Dean explained.

"Are you sure that is the reason this 'person' wants you dead?" Emily asked, to which everybody looked at her. "Well, you all were thinking it. You have no idea what he's been doing since he moved away from here."

"Mom, not helping here," Lorelai said before she turned back to the injured young man in front of her. "Dean, if you are involved in something or if someone has decided to come after you, then maybe…I don't know how exactly, but maybe we can do something to help you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we can figure something out," Rory said with a comforting smile.

Luke looked over at Lorelai and Rory; not exactly sure how reassuring Dean at that moment would help them deal with the fact that his place of business was presently being used as a target range. Especially, as all he could really focus on was the fact that his daughter was trapped in the apartment above them.

He looked at Dean, "Sure kid, we can do that."

"But, you have to tell us what is really going on, Dean," Rory said. "We have to let the police know why this guy started shooting at you."

"He told you, it's someone else this guy wants," Clara snapped as she sat beside her brother, "Someone called Sam."

"Clara, no one is saying that Dean isn't telling the truth," Rory said. "The guy shooting at us is clearly nuts."

"But, 'The Antichrist'? And Dean looks exactly like him?" Jess retorted. "Bag boy, you were in the diner with a guy this morning."

"No, I wasn't," Dean said as a small smile on his face, "That was Sam, and I'm guessing Dean was with him. As for the antichrist thing – it's complicated."

"Sam came into the diner with 'Dean'?" Rory asked confused. "Is that right?"

Dean sighed, "He's Sam's brother… and I know it makes this sound even more out there."

"This man who looks identical to you has a brother called 'Dean?'" Kirk turned to Lorelai. "Okay, I was wrong about it not being him with the other guy buying the magazines and tape. But he could be suffering from some type of psychotic break or suffering from some sort of multiple personality disorder? Extreme stress, such as that experienced in a situation such as this could cause that."

"My brother is not mad, if he says there is someone that looks like him then there is," Clara said, to which Dean mumbled some words of comfort to calm the scared girl.

"We're not saying that, Clara," Rory said as Clara glowered at the group in front of her as she curled a little closer into Dean's side.

"Right, you are saying that you didn't come into the diner this morning with that other guy?" Lorelai asked Dean.

Dean shook his head. "No, I didn't and that other guy you're talking about would probably have been Sam's brother and yes his name is Dean. I'm not making that up."

"So, although you seem to be involved in God alone knows what, you aren't gay?" Emily asked.

"Gay? Where did...?" Dean asked before his shoulders fell, "Oh, great... They got one room again, didn't they? So you guys thought..." He let out a hearty laugh. "Well, Dean does kind of over compensate, doesn't he?"

"I've never heard such rubbish in my life," Emily said, pulling out her cell to call 911 to find out where the police were.

* * *

They waited for a few minutes. Dean was pale but moving. The bullet had gone straight through his arm.

"We got to see if he's still out there," Luke said taking a breath.

Dean levered himself up a little, "You're right."

"Like you can move right now. I'll go see if it's safe," Jess said heading towards the door.

"No," Dean said shaking his head as started to try to get to his feet. "I brought this down on you guys."

"Like hell you are," Luke stated firmly. "Neither one of you two are going to try and stick your heads out there."

"No-one is going out there," Lorelai snapped grabbing Luke by the arm to stop him moving.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Just stay in here?" Luke asked.

"Cards? We could play gin?" Lorelai said. "What do you think?"

"Not gin. What about Go Fish?" Rory replied.

"Oh, Go Fish," Lorelai said. "I haven't played that in, Luke, when did I last play that?"

Dean shook his head as he turned to Luke and Jess. "Always did handle things weird, didn't they?"

"It beats one of you three trying to go out there and getting killed," Rory said, to which Lorelai agreed.

"It's Stockholm syndrome," Emily said to no one in particular. "They've all got Stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm syndrome?" Jess asked.

"I don't think we can say we have anything like that," Rory said.

"I think she's right, Mom. Technically that is bonding with your hostage taker. Dean isn't holding us hostage."

"He has the gun," Emily said, pointing to the 9mm in Dean's hand.

"True, but it is the psycho in the bell tower that is shooting at us," Lorelai pointed out.

"It isn't us he wants," Luke pointed out.

"He's right," Dean said, finally standing up. "But, I told you it isn't really me this guy really wants, either."

"What? This antichrist of yours?"

Dean Forester smiled. "As I said it's complicated, but Sam's actually okay. Spends most of his time bailing his brother's ass out of trouble. Though, I could really do without the two of them."

"And there was me thinking we'd won a place in your heart," Dean Winchester said with a grin on his face as he stood in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N As both Deans are in the same room I hope it doesn't get too confusing as I have tried to make it is as clear as possible which one is talking.

* * *

"When did you get here?" Dean Forester asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"About five minutes ago and over the roof," Dean Winchester said, turning his head towards Luke. "By the way, you left your window open. I'm assuming it's either you or the other guy's place. Can't see anyone else here living in flannel and sports jerseys" He looked again at Dean Forester, "Oh yeah, I do!"

"This from a guy who has a loyalty card for Goodwill?" Forester snapped back as Lorelai raised an eyebrow at Luke as she silently asked him, _"You really kept hold of those?" _To which he shrugged in response.

Luke turned to look at the guy who had just entered the room, who at that moment was casually walking over to Dean, "Got yourself shot again didn't you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Like I went out and asked for it," Dean Forester protested. "And what do you mean 'his window was left open'?"

"What were you doing in my apartment?" Luke asked cagily.

"Hey, Dopey? Can it, will you, and let me see?" Dean Winchester said, to Dean Forester as he looked at his arm, ignoring Luke's question, though after a minute, he answered. "Okay, I flipped the latch."

"Flipped the latch?" Luke said surprised.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Dean Winchester said as he glanced over at Luke for a moment. "Dude, you should get an alarm. Never know who could break in."

"Yeah, you!" Dean Forester said causing Dean Winchester's attention to focus back onto him.

"Do you want my help or not?" Dean Winchester asked, "Because unlike you, I can walk out of here."

"Who's this guy?" Jess asked, as concerned as his uncle about the girl who was hopefully still hidden upstairs.

"Where's Sam?" Dean Forester asked.

"Scoping out the back, He should here soon." Dean Winchester took the gun out of Dean Forester's hand. "And what have I told you about these things?"

"Screw you," Dean Forester spat out.

"Nope, that wasn't it!" Dean Winchester said with a grin on his face before he turned to the two guys who were glaring. "Look, dudes, she's okay. Found her hiding in the closet, a little hysterical. She threw some stuff at us. By the way, not a bad arm. My brother is trying to calm her down."

Luke stood up. "What?"

"Great, Dean!" Dean Forester said. "Just great. Where are they?"

"Dad!" April yelled as she came running into the storeroom.

"April!" Luke replied in relief as she ran into his arms.

"You okay?" Jess asked her.

Luke started to look over his daughter. "You're not hurt, are you? No-one did anything to you?"

April shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. "No. I'm okay. They gave me a fright, that's all."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank god."

"I heard gunshots, and I hid in the closet," she quietly admitted. "I didn't know what else to do."

"You did good, kid," Lorelai said to the young girl.

April started staring at Dean Forester. "How?" she quietly asked, "You were…I just…"

"Yeah, yeah Slugger, we know," Dean Winchester said with a small smile on his face, before moving to the door of the storeroom to look down the corridor in the hope he could get could any view out of the front of the diner as the sirens started to wail in the distance, "See dudes, she's fine."

"Yeah, she's fine," Dean Forester said, sarcastically. "Five minutes after meeting you I'm surprised she's not traumatized for life."

Dean Winchester turned and looked at Dean Forester. "Don't be giving me the bitch face. It might work for him, but I told you before, it doesn't work for you. And before you start, trying to work up sympathy for that little nick you got there, that won't work, either."

"I am not giving you 'the bitch face'!" Dean Forester replied. "Also it isn't a nick, I got shot!"

"Dean, can you please not mouth off to the strange man who now has the gun," Lorelai said quietly, unsure of how this guy, who was now armed with Dean's weapon, fitted into what was happening.

Dean Winchester looked at her, as did Dean Forester.

Dean Winchester nodded in response to her comment, "Hey, don't worry. Hopefully, if we all keep our heads, we'll get out of this in next to no time."

"Right," Dean Forester muttered as his scared sister curled into his side.

"You have no faith in anything, do you?" Dean Winchester asked. "And cut the whining – it is just wrong, okay?"

"I had faith until I met you! Then people started shooting at me," Dean Forester replied. "And that isn't me whining. That is me just saying."

"Sounds like whining to me," Dean Winchester said with a shrug. He turned to the group. "What about you guys? Who thinks he should stop acting like a second grader who got a 'ittle booboo?"

The group sat there in silence, not sure how to respond.

"See, you're making a big deal out of it," Dean Winchester said, as he turned to face a pissed off Dean Forester glaring at him. He grinned. "And technically, you get shot then I show up. Dude, I know you lost some blood, but get it in the right order, please."

"Will you two stop it?" Sam said. He threw his brother a pair of binoculars he found in Luke's old apartment before going to tend to Dean Forester's wound, "We don't have time for this and back way is no good. He'll pick us off when we get to the street and before you ask bro, the candy store comes out in the same alley."

Dean Winchester's shoulders fell, as he answered his brother, "It was just a thought."

-o-

April looked up at her father as she whispered, "There are two of them."

Luke pulled her a little closer to him, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Bag boy wasn't lying," Jess mumbled.

"I told you he wasn't making this up," Clara said coldly.

Rory nodded, "I think we owe someone and apology."

-o-

"You okay?" Sam asked the almost identical man in front of him while the others stared at them.

"Yeah. Flesh wound. Guy's got a rifle, I think. Haven't heard anything in about five minutes. Think he could be switching position, or he's just being quiet," Dean Forester said as Dean Winchester moved a little further into the hallway to get a better view of what was happening outside.

"Looks like the front way out is definitely not an option. So far it's two deputies and a dog, but there is a big crowd," Dean Winchester said. "We need to think about blocking up those windows up as soon as we can or we could have someone with a happy trigger finger bursting in here and nobody wants that."

"Would have done that, but then I got shot," Dean Forester said.

"Excuses," Dean Winchester said, before looking at the gun in his hand. "Can I ask what you were going to do with this?"

Dean Forester bit his lip. "Kirk said someone was looking for me and he headed here."

"Kirk?" Sam asked, turning to see the man who he had met in the market raise his hand.

"Okay," Dean Winchester said. "Got why you came here. But, how did this guy know where to set up to find you?"

Dean Forester shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me is just happy he didn't knock on my parents' door."

Lorelai turned to look at her mother. "I think I know why this 'friend' of yours thought to find Dean here."

"How was I to know that simply giving someone dining advice was going to turn into a hostage situation?" Emily protested.

"She does kind of have you there Mom," Rory said, before turning to her Grandmother. "It isn't your fault."

"It isn't anyone's fault or a hostage situation," Sam said trying to keep things calm.

"Yeah, giant 'Fuck-up' that is what this is," Dean Winchester said to his brother before addressing Dean Forester. "And what were you going to do if you found the guy? Have it out with him, in a diner, in a sleepy little town?"

"I don't know!" Dean Forester protested.

"Whoever this guy is, he tracked you to here. He has a more than a few years experience on you, probably more than me and Sam. You weren't going to get the drop on the guy."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Run! Hide! I know you don't want to, but that is what you got to do until we can sort something out," Dean Winchester said firmly. "Right now, for you, survival should be the thing going on in your head: because dude, you ain't Han Solo and this ain't the cantina in Tatooine."

"And let me guess you're Han Solo?" Jess asked mockingly, to which Dean Winchester grinned.

"Sure Dude, if you want," Dean Winchester replied. "I'm Han, Sam, there is Chewie and your pal over there is a giant Ewok."

Dean Forester turned to Sam. "Can you give me a gun to shoot him?"

Dean Winchester stopped and looked at his brother. "Sure. Go ahead, Sam. The way mini-you shoots, I'll be perfectly safe. Can't say the same for the rest of you guys."

"I told you, all I'd ever done before was skeet shooting."

"And clay ducks all over the world are safe in the knowledge that they ain't going to go extinct when you're around," Dean Winchester said with a smile.

The identical men looked at him, causing Dean Winchester to grin before asking his brother, "Sam, is he technically a mini-you considering that the half inch you have on him is mostly hair?"

"Shut up!" Dean Forester said to the grinning man in front of him.

"Just asking, Dean-y," Dean Winchester retorted.

"Dean?" Clara asked, causing both Deans in the room to turn and look at her.

"Clara, it's okay," Dean Forester said. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Sam smiled, putting out a hand. "You're Clara? We've heard a lot about you."

She shook Sam's hand before turning and shaking Dean Winchester's as well.

"So, Dean…our Dean was telling the truth about you looking like him and you're the antichrist?" Rory asked the man who looked identical to Dean.

"What?" Sam said.

"Forester, what you been telling people?" Dean Winchester asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. They asked."

"For the last time, my brother is not the son of Satan!" Dean Winchester said emphatically.

"Well, give me another reason why everybody is so interested in him?" Dean Forester said, before he turned to Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam. You're a nice guy. But, from what you guys told me, everybody is either waiting to see what you are or trying to take you out before you become their worst nightmare, and unfortunately that means I'm now stuck in the middle."

Sam nodded before rubbing his tired brow. "Yeah, it freaks me out, too, dude."

"Doesn't mean that he is the son of Satan. If he was, what the hell would that make me?" Dean Winchester asked casually.

Jess looked at the guy who had entered the room and was currently standing still weapon in hand. "I've got some choice words about what the hell you are."

"Really?" Dean Winchester asked in reply to Jess's statement.

"Yeah, I do," Jess replied.

"Jess, leave it," Rory said as she looked around her.

"Yeah, Jess. Leave it," Luke replied.

Dean Winchester rolled his eyes as he muttered quietly. "This is such a fun town."

"I told you, it's okay if you don't mind everybody knowing your business," Dean Forester said in reply to Dean Winchester's statement before adding. "Oh yeah, by the way. Piece of advice. Unless you have a reason for wanting the whole county to think you two are a couple, try getting two motel rooms."

Dean Winchester walked over to the wounded man. "What?"

Sam smiled. "Don't tell me."

"We didn't think you were gay, Dean. Michel called to say he had seen you book into the inn with some guy," Lorelai said addressing the boy she knew. "And even if you were, then there is nothing wrong with that."

Luke nodded before adding slightly uncomfortably. "Sure, kid. If that was the path you wanted to go down, then that is up to you."

"Please," Dean Forester said with a roll of his eyes.

"Luke and the rest of us aren't saying that we thought you were, just that we thought you were going through something," Rory said. "Oh, this isn't coming out right but you know what we mean, but now what with the shooting and the identical man and ..."

"I think what they are trying to say is that, due to the situation, they are trying not to upset anyone," April said quietly. "But, I'd be pretty sure that Miss Patty has probably heard about the gay thing by now. Though, most people will be thinking you're a raging psycho after this."

"Great," Dean Forester said.

"Would have explained a lot about you, Bag boy," Jess muttered, to which Dean Winchester snorted his amusement.

Sam turned to his brother, "Guess that would explain that woman insisting on telling me a story about an experimental dance company."

"Was that what that was about?" Dean Winchester replied. "And there was me just thinking it was a lady who, though drifting to the wrong side of a fruit loop, was still able to appreciate a good thing when she saw it, considering the length of time she spent looking me over."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

Sam turned to answer her. "There was a woman on the street, actually she was standing outside a dance studio, I think; wouldn't let me get a word in, to tell her that I didn't know her. But, she insisted on telling me some story, about how she and some Russian dancer named Alexandria with a figure to die for, were part of some experimental dance company in the 1960's in New York, and even though in the end, her 3rd husband appeared back on the scene, she wouldn't have missed those times for the world. Also, that it was good that I was trying new things as it is no good sitting around pining while there was a big world to explore."

"Wait, are you saying Miss Patty and a Russian dancer called Alexandria?" Lorelai asked. She turned to her daughter, "Well, I didn't know that."

Sam sighed as he turned to Dean Forester. "Guess you got another reason to hate us now."

"No. In this place I'm used to it," Forester said with a shake of his head. "Though, I never thought I'd be accused of booking into a romantic New England Inn for the night with a six foot jackass. Personally, I thought I'd have better taste."

"Even if I did swing that way as well as having a kink for guys that looked like my brother, you Dickwad would never get that lucky," Dean Winchester replied, breaking the tension.

Sam smirked. "And you were complaining that he didn't like you."

"So he gives me a nickname, and it's 'Dickwad'?"

"Try being 'Bitch' since the age of ten," Sam quickly retorted.


	9. Chapter 8

"So they're brothers?" Rory asked as Dean Forester, to which he nodded.

"And they still got one room?" Emily asked.

"Safer that way," Dean Winchester replied.

"You could have stayed in a motel," Dean Forester stated.

"There actually is one?" Dean Winchester asked.

"Couldn't find it – asked, but the guy at the desk was a little off about it," Sam explained.

"Michel?" Rory asked.

"Stupid accent, bad mood?" Dean Winchester asked.

"That would be him," Lorelai said.

"Anyway, plan was to stay one night at most, let you do your thing and then get the hell out of here," Sam admitted to Dean Forester causing him to nod.

"Not that we could afford to stay any longer," Dean Winchester said. "Seriously Dude, did you know how much those rooms cost?"

"Not like you're paying for it," Dean Forester mumbled, as he adjusted the make shift bandage on his wound.

"Excuse me?" Dean Winchester asked. "This is not exactly the time for you to start mouthing off about how I use credit cards. Or do you want me to leave your ass here to deal with this?"

"What?" Lorelai asked; butting in before Dean Forester got a chance to reply. "They paid with a bad credit card.

"Do they look like they can afford a room your inn?" Emily asked. "Do they look like anyone would hire them in any form of gainful employment?"

Sam looked at her. "Ehm...Thanks."

"What was the name on the credit card this time?" Dean Forester enquired.

"J. W. Cummings," Sam said, "You know my brother."

Forester knotted his brow taking a second to think before he shrugged, "Whatever."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"John Cummings, as in Johnny Ramone, as in the Johnny Ramone," Dean Winchester said. "Don't you know who the Ramones were? Part of this country's cultural heritage. Or was the one with the taste the one with the uptight mom?"

Rory just looked at the guy.

"If you mean Lane, yes, she'd be able to give you names, dates and breakdowns of each album sale," Dean Forester said with a sigh. "Give Rory a break, will you? She knows who the Ramones are, but it isn't the usual situation where people talk about stage names."

"Right, Lane. Was she was the one whose mom got you started with that furniture gig thing you were setting up in Detroit?" Sam asked.

Dean Forester nodded.

"Furniture gig?" Lorelai asked, "What furniture gig?"

"He makes furniture, by hand," Clara said, with a little pride. "Mrs. Kim got him started."

"Well, one bit of wood knows how to get the best out of another," Dean Winchester said sarcastically, ignoring the expression on Dean Forester's face.

"Dean," said Sam to his brother. "Leave it will you, can we just board up the windows in the diner so these guys are safe while we get out of here?"

"Excuse me?" Dean Forester said to the two brothers.

"Yeah, that is the plan. We're getting out of here before the real cops turn up."

Sam nodded in agreement with his brother, "Best we go now, before the state police show up; back out through your friend's apartment and over the roof. But, the rest of these guys would be safer sitting tight until we're gone and the real tactical team shows up, that way no-one gets hurt accidentally, if you get my meaning."

"Yes, you three want to go; then go. We'll sit here and you can be on your way," Emily said enthusiastically as she voiced her agreement to the Winchester brothers' plan.

"Mom, not a good time to get involved in the discussion," Lorelai said noting that Dean Forester was hesitating in his response.

He shook his head, "No, that would leave that manic here near my family. What the hell do you think they are going to do to Clara and my parents?"

"If you'd done as you where told then they wouldn't be shooting at anybody," Dean Winchester said.

"Okay then," Dean Forester retorted. "You guys go, but I'm staying."

"He's right bro, we got to sort this one out here," said Sam.

Dean Winchester pouted, "When did you start taking his side?"

"When people started taking pot shots at his head because he looks like me," Sam replied.

"Thanks," Dean Forester said.

"We don't have time for sending a message Sam," Dean Winchester stated, causing his brother to glare at him.

"So if we're staying, you two got any ideas," Dean Winchester asked Sam and Dean Forester. Causing them to look at each other and shrug.

"Great, that's just great. It's like in a frigging hall of mirrors now" Dean Winchester said as he went to start barricading the windows. "Next thing the two of you will be in stupid matching jump suits."

"He's just jealous," Sam said to Dean Forester.

"I know," Dean Forester said.

"For the last time I'm not jealous!" Dean Winchester yelled as he headed out the door of the storeroom to start boarding up windows, "Sammy, get your ass over here and Forester, deal with the… whatever those people are to you."

"He's getting tetchy," Dean Forester said to Sam.

Sam nodded, his lip curling into a smile, "Definitely."

"Sam!" Dean Winchester yelled in response down the corridor. "Stop the chit chatting and get your ass over here and do some god damn work! And I'm not tetchy!"


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Okay I admit it I got fed up typing full names at this point though do put an explanation in for the change in names.

* * *

As Sam and Dean Winchester started moving the tables, to further block the view of the crowd gathering outside, Dean Forester went over to the confused group of individuals who were currently confused at the appearance of the two men who had come into the diner.

"You weren't kidding were you," Jess said. "There really are two of you."

Dean Forester nodded, "Yep, me and Sam."

"Twins?" Rory asked to which Dean Forester shook his head.

"No."

"Dean, are you sure he isn't our brother?" Clara asked.

Dean Forester smiled, "No – Sam and me, we just look like each other."

Clara bit her lip. "Are you sure, because there was…. When Dad called the cops about the fact you'd disappeared, I saw this detective asking Mom questions about how you got on with Dad and he kept showing her this picture and she got really confused about it."

"I'll be back in a second," Dean Forester said with a nod before heading out the storeroom door; he came back moments later with a old bound leather journal, which he flipped open to the back to show Clara a few pictures. He pointed to one, a dark haired man sitting on a car with a boy sitting beside him and another on his lap, "Was this the guy in the picture?"

Clara nodded, as her brother flipped through a few more family photos, to one with the two boys again, but this time they were with another man. "And was this the detective?" Dean Forester asked.

"He looked older. With a beard, but it looks like him," Clara admitted.

"Why do I get the feeling that detective wasn't a detective?" Rory said to Dean Forester. "And that you know both of them."

"Not the first one, he's dead. Or so I've been told. That's…."

"Their father?" Rory asked, causing Clara to look at her brother who put out a hand to her.

"Don't worry; Sam and me are definitely not brothers. We're not related. That man isn't my Dad," Dean Forester said to his sister. "It is only some really strung out coincidence that I have the same name as this guy's oldest son and look like his younger one."

"How can you be so sure," Emily asked tentatively as both members of the Forester family whipped round to look at her.

"I'm sure," Dean Forester said.

"And the second man? The detective?" Rory asked.

Dean Forester nodded. "Yep, I know him – his idea to make sure we weren't related."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked to which her brother grinned ear to ear as he remembered how Bobby had taken off for a couple of days and come back with a DNA kit; a kit that had said that the tests reliability would be increased if any other known relatives were tested also. This in the end had lead to the tying up Dean Winchester so they could get his sample to send away due to his lack of co-operation in the whole idea.

"Me and Sam just look alike. We're not brothers or even cousins," Dean Forester said as he continued to grin. "Which is a good thing; because if we were related although he's okay, we'd get the other one too. They're kind of a package deal you see."

April looked over at the doorway as they could hear the sounds of the two men moving furniture in the diner, "They said, it would be okay, that they'd get us all out of it. Then the girl came in the window and then I don't know."

"What girl?" Luke asked.

"They knew her Luke, not that they seemed to like her," April added.

"Not blonde was she?" Dean Forester said with a groan as April nodded.

"Okay, this may seem a weird question, but considering she isn't down here. Did they tie her up or did they raid the kitchen upstairs?" Dean asked. "Even though either one would be bad, please tell me they did something strange with the salt?"

April nodded. "And then the one called Dean, he told her not very politely where to get off, and she said some things back. I think she's still upstairs."

"I suppose that is one good thing then," Dean Forester said.

"How is that good because none of this makes any sense and don't start with the antichrist stuff again," Lorelai said, "How can there be two of you, and if you're not related then why do you look alike and how did you meet up with them, and then what has that got to do with the psycho with the rifle?"

Dean Forester blinked for a second, taking in what she had just said, trying to think where to start explaining.

"Dean?" Luke yelled, trying to get the attention of the man who from appearances had zoned out in front of them.

"What?" Dean Winchester yelled as he stuck his head round the storeroom doorway a moment later.

Sam took a breath, as he appeared beside his brother. "This is going to get confusing, dude."

Both Deans looked at Sam. "You think bro?" Dean Winchester said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, to which his brother's shoulders fell. "No, not the surnames again."

"You think I like it?" Forester asked.

"But…" Winchester protested, turning to scan the crowd, before heading back out to the diner. "Fine then."

Forester turned to the group again, "Okay, here is how this goes he's Winchester, I'm Forester and the other one is just Sam, until we get out of here."

"So, Forester," Jess said sarcastically. "You going to talk or what?"

Forester took a breath as Emily's cell phone went off.

"Excuse me a second?" she said, answering the phone.

"Mom this isn't the time!" Lorelai said as her mother started to have a conversation.

"I'm just explaining to your father what is happening," Emily said curtly before turning her attention back to her telephone conversation.

"Grandpa's heard what is going on?" Rory asked.

"Yes, he has," Emily said, "He says hello by the way, tells you to be safe."

"What the hell is going on?" Winchester asked as he trudged back to the storeroom, "Who has the phone?"

"It's okay, it's her husband – wants to know if she's okay that's all," Forester said as Emily looked slightly panicked.

Winchester sighed, "Fine, but if the cops are listening to the conversation get her to point out about the nut shooting at us first."

"Right," Forester said, as Emily hung up the cell.

"And then take the cell off of her, and the rest of them so when the cops do call, it's us that talk to them, not her," Winchester said as he turned back to join his brother.

"It's okay," Forester said as a scared Emily handed over her cell. "You'll get it back. I promise. I'm sorry for getting you guys involved."

Luke took a breath. "Kid, I always took you as not the brightest tool in the shed but how the hell did you get mixed up in this?"

"Yeah Luke, I really went out looking for something like this," Forester replied.

"He's not saying you did Dean, but, how did you get involved with this and how are you going to get out of it?" Rory asked concerned.

Forester bit his lip, taking a second to collect his thoughts before telling the people in front of him the tale of how someone tried to kill him in Detroit. How he got shot in the leg and after the doctor took the bullet out, he woke up to Dean Winchester's face looking down on him, thinking that he was Sam. That, while still drugged up he'd been dragged out of the hospital and found himself dumped on a bed in a motel when Sam Winchester appeared asking his brother what the hell he was doing kidnapping random people out of hospitals.

"What happened next?" Clara asked. "Is this why we haven't heard from you?"

"Pretty much. I've been staying with friends of Sam and Dean since then really; trying to get a handle on all of this." Forester said, not elaborating on how he had been a little more injured than he was letting on. This was due to the fact that even though you have been kidnapped by a strange guy who was trying not to laugh your face when you told him your name, you really should really be careful when you try to leave a moving vehicle, especially when you have been shot in the leg and high on painkillers.

"Why did you stay with them?" Rory asked, "You could have gone to the police. They could have protected you. Or your new friend, they could help him if someone is out to hurt him."

Forester shook his head. "No, wouldn't have worked even if I wanted to; and Sam would never go to the police – he'd never put them in that position. They'd never understand, not to mention that the guys that want him and now me gone aren't scared of the police."

"Even if that is the case. What does this ridiculousness have to do with 'The Antichrist'?" Emily asked.

"Yeah what is with that?" Jess said. "Because Bag-boy that is seriously out there."

Forester took a breath. "See, it's hard to explain – Sam…well, there are some guys and other 'things'. They actually believe he's some evil being that is possibly supposed to bring about the end of days."

"Excuse me?" Luke asked before anyone else got a chance.

"Other 'things'?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, other 'things' but, I've only met one," Forester admitted. "They all believe he's possibly the new messianic leader of a demon army."

"End of Days?" Rory asked.

"I'm paraphrasing, a little," Forester admitted, "No-one actually said he's tied in with the end of days just that he's supposed to be the Boy King of a demon army who have escaped from hell. But I'm guessing that 'the End of Days' part has to be part of the deal somewhere along the line."

"Demon army?" Jess asked.

"Who want the End of Days," Lorelai said. "Of course that's what they want. They couldn't just escape from hell to catch a little dinner theatre. Though, you never know if your friend Sam is their 'Boy King' maybe he could suggest it to them."

"Not everybody on either side is happy about the 'Boy King' stuff. Not that Sam's too happy about it either," Forester said to the confused group.

"Well why would he be," Emily said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you think he's a little old and tall to be called a Boy King," Lorelai added. "He should make that his first proclamation you know the knocking off the boy part. I'm pretty sure that if he did Elvis wouldn't mind their being two Kings."

"Unless he's part of this army thing too," Luke said sarcastically.

"Sure, that time he spent in the service would prepare him for that, him and the Colonel serving front and centre in the Devil Corps," Jess said.

"Are we talking about Colonel Sanders or Colonel Parker because I'm pretty sure that both could qualify what with the little pointy beard and the secret recipe," Kirk said.

"Like any of that is important right now," Emily interjected.

"I'm guessing that the boy part is because from what I understand some powerful thing picked him for this when he was a little kid," Forester said. "But as that guy isn't around anymore to keep all the demons in line, not only are guys like the one outside but some of the demons are…."

"Are trying to take Sam out?" Rory asked, "And that means?"

Clara took a breath as she turned to her brother, "That they are trying to kill you too."

"Yeah," Forester nodded.

"Don't they know you aren't him?" April asked.

"Look these guys, Sam and his brother. They slip identities like they change socks, so even if I did try and tell someone that I'm not Sam, they probably not going listen."

"Have you tried?" Emily asked causing everyone to look at him.

"Of course he has Mom, he's probably gone up to the guy with the big gun and said hey I don't know you but I'm not the one you want to kill." Lorelai said sarcastically, before turning to Forester, "Sorry."

"That's okay," Forester replied.

"Have you tried wearing a sign or something? Or give out cards?" Kirk asked.

"I'm not sure that will go down too well with the Feds," Forester replied.

"Feds?" Jess asked. "Of course the Feds would know about your friends as well wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, sort of," Forester replied not wanting to go into details about the stories he had heard. "Though, I did meet guy who shot me in Detroit. He actually apologized about shooting me but said it was one of those things as there was too much was at stake and sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good."

"Sacrifices?" Clara asked. "He said killing you was a sacrifice for the greater good."

Forester nodded. "Yeah, and as twisted as it sounds the guy taking shots at us today is probably one of the good guys."

"One of the good guys? Emily exclaimed.

"Jesus, Forester, what have you gotten yourself into?" Jess asked.

"Honestly Jess," Forester admitted, "I'm not really 100 per cent sure."

"Dean?" Rory asked, sympathetically. "What are you going to do?"

Forester took a moment as he ran a hand through his hair. "Rory, if I get out of this, after everything I've seen and heard. I really think that the only choice I'm going to have is to join up."

"What?" Lorelai asked, "Join up with what?"

"Can I get back to you when I understand what I'm doing?" Forester asked.

* * *

Forester left his sister with the rest of the diner's occupants in the storeroom and joined the Winchesters in the diner.

"Any ideas?" Forester asked.

Winchester shook his head, "Nope dude, what about your friends? How are they doing?"

"Fine, for now but still confused," Forester said nursing his arm.

"Do you want me to go talk to them?" Sam asked.

"Might be a better idea if I do?" Winchester said. "Different face and all. Anyway, you talked about them, I want to know."

"Dean!" Forester said through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare."

"What? I just want to know what she's like," Winchester said with a slight smirk. "Don't worry I'm not going to hit on her or anything – it'd be like hitting on one of Sam's girlfriends."

"Like that would stop you," Sam retorted causing his brother to glance in his direction before turning back to Forester.

"Anyway, I wouldn't. Girl ripped your heart out, how many times?" Winchester asked.

"It is none of your business," Forester replied.

"Whatever, I'm just going to talk to them," Winchester grinned. "Though her mom is a M.I.L..."

"If the next word out your mouth is what I think it is going to be then, don't," Forester said putting his hand over Winchester's mouth.

Sam sighed, "I'm not playing referee here. Will you two stop it?"

As both Winchester and Forester looked at the ground, Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Neither one of you are helping the situation. Jesus, it's like you two need some sort of couple's therapy."

"Sorry," Winchester mumbled due to the hand still clamped over his mouth.

"Stop riling him up," Sam said pointedly at his brother before turning to Forester, "And you stop letting him get to you."

"I know," Forester replied as Winchester pushed the restraining arm away from him. "How did you two know where I was anyway?"

"Bobby," Sam answered.

"Bobby?"

"We couldn't be sure you'd head here so we called Bobby," Winchester said. "Jo may not be telling Ellen what is going on but she is talking to him."

"What?" Forester asked.

"He told us that she'd asked if he knew of anything heading this way," Sam explained. "Pretty obvious where to look after that."

Winchester shook his head. "Man, no offence it is creepy."

Forester's face hardened, "Excuse me?"

"Hey, one minute she's following me and Sam around like a puppy; now she's making moon eyes at some guy who looks Sam and has the same name as me. Tell me how that isn't creepy?" Winchester said.

"She is not making moon eyes," Forester said.

"So, you haven't become her cuddle bunny then?" Winchester asked to which Forester's face hardened.

"Even if we were, it is none of your business," Forester retorted to which both brothers looked at him.

Winchester raised an eyebrow, "So you haven't **yet** become her new snuggle toy? But you've been thinking about it?"

"Oh, you two are complaining that after you guys and her mom decided to dump me with Jo, so she could play nurse maid to me that we got along?" Forester asked.

"So where does that you leave you and Rory?" Winchester asked. "You giving up that whole…."

"There is no me and Rory!" Forester said bitingly. "It's in the past – she's my ex. And even if I thought she'd look at me again, I think the fact I've got her and her family shot at today means that there is no way anything could happen – not that I'd want it to."

"Really, so you and Jo then?" Winchester asked. "Still creepy, what do you think Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "Since I tied her to that pole I figure I've got no right to say anything."

"And dude, you wouldn't have needed a nurse maid if you hadn't tried to get out of the car while it was moving," Winchester added.

"You grabbed me from the emergency room!" Forester protested. "I didn't know you from jack, what did you expect me to do? I kept telling you I wasn't Sam. Hell, you thought it was funny."

"Are you still going on about that?" Winchester asked. "You kept saying you were Dean, well I think that was what you were saying considering what you were drooling. Course I thought it was funny."

"They'd pulled a bullet out of my leg! I was that high on painkillers you were lucky you got that." Forester said. "And what moron doesn't know his own brother?"

Both Sam Winchester and Dean Forester turned to look as Dean Winchester tried to figure out away to respond.

"I panicked okay, what do you expect me to say? Sorry? How many times do I have to say it? I was not responsible for that guy shooting you, I was only at the hospital because of the case we were on and when you got wheeled in, barely conscious looking like my brother, I freaked okay?" Winchester protested, to which met with a stony silence. "I'm going to talk to your friends."


	11. Chapter 10

Jess sat on the floor of the storeroom flicking through the pages of the journal that Forester had left with them as he had gone to talk to the Winchester brothers. "This thing is nuts!"

"Like any of this situation makes any sense," Emily replied.

"What do mean?" Rory asked as she walked over to him.

He handed the book over to her, "These guys should be locked up, for their own safety at least, if this thing is anything to go by."

Rory skimmed through the pages looking at the notes and scribblings as well as drawings in the journal, many of the entries dated in the early '80's "Maybe these two are in a cult and they're trying to recruit Dean?"

"Could be. He seems to believe all the demon stuff they have been telling him; and if they've been making him stay with their friends they've had plenty of time to try to brainwash him into it," Jess said.

"Yeah, the Scientologists use Tom Cruise and John Travolta as PR and these guys go for kidnapping and bullets?" Luke interjected.

"And I suppose you are going to suggest that this 'Sam' went through plastic surgery just to look like Rory's ex– boyfriend so they could recruit him?" Emily asked mockingly.

Lorelai looked over at her fiancé. "She's got you there – got to be easier ways to recruit somebody."

"Not to mention the antichrist thing," April said.

Rory handed the book back to Jess. "This journal was started over 20 years ago, they could have been raised in a cult, Sam and his brother 'Dean' I mean. Boy that sounds weird."

"Sure does," Luke said.

Rory nodded before continuing. "Maybe instead of trying to recruit our Dean, they are really trying to leave the cult and the rest of the followers aren't happy about it so started calling one of them the Antichrist to…."

"Make the rest go after them?" Jess said filling in the rest of Rory's train of thought. "Got to love a mob mentality don't you."

"That is a possibility," Lorelai said. "Dean…I mean our 'Dean' is only being dragged along for the ride."

Rory nodded. "Poor Dean."

"Bag boy couldn't end up getting tangled up with the Amish could he," Jess said sarcastically.

"Got to thank him though, gets me out of going over place settings again," Luke replied lightly to which Emily glowered at him.

"Will you guys shut up?" Lorelai said glancing over to the corner of the room.

Clara curled up beside some shelves as the others talked.

"Clara, are you okay?" Rory asked causing the girl to move further away from them.

"Clara?" Lorelai asked seeing the girl's response.

"He came to say goodbye to us. He came to say goodbye," the girl said quietly holding back the tears causing Rory to move a step closer to her to comfort her.

"NO!" Clara said pulling away. "You don't touch me."

Rory stood still, unsure what to do. "Clara, I don't understand?"

"I'm losing my brother, he came to say goodbye, so even if we all get out of this I'm not going to see him again because he's not planning on coming back here," Clara spat out. "He came to say goodbye to us. Don't you understand? He came back to say goodbye and you guys are treating it like 'Clue' and now have started in on the jokes."

Lorelai moved threw a look in Luke's direction causing him to take a breath.

"Sorry kid," Luke responded. "Just trying to understand why this is happening, that is all."

Clara sniffed as the tears began to flow.

"I'm sure there is a way out of this for him, I'm not sure how but I'm sure there is," Rory said.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Winchester asked as he stuck his head round the door of the little room.

Emily glared at him, "We'd be better if you considered letting us go."

"Mom," Lorelai said through gritted teeth as she held on to Rory.

"If she's Rory and you're Lorelai, then that makes her, Emily right?" Winchester said.

"You know who they are?" Jess asked.

"Them, sure and ladies I apologize for getting you mixed up in this mess. I promise not to let Forester out on his own again until he's able to cross the street himself," Winchester said, light heartedly as he looked over the three Gilmore women. He turned to Emily, "Got to admit that's not a bad gene pool you got going for you there."

"Excuse me?" Emily replied confused.

"Hey, back off," Luke said protesting causing Lorelai to put a hand on his arm.

Winchester smirked, "Dude chill, just being polite and paying the ladies a compliment – she did good work, and I can appreciate – takes a lot of class to stay calm and composed under this type of situation and I can see where Rory and Lorelai got it from."

"Well, thank you," Emily replied.

"You're welcome," Winchester said with a smile.

"And I can see why Forester held that torch for Rory here for that long and why he thought she was way out of his league."

"I'm not out of his 'league'," Rory said before looking round the room. "I'm not in any league."

"None of my business, saying what I was told; give your ex boyfriend a beer and he won't shut up," Winchester said. "Then he falls over, which I got to admit, is at least different from dealing with my brother and what he does after he gets past his two beer limit."

"But I'm not in a league," Rory said protesting.

"Don't sell yourself short," Winchester said. "Most guys would consider themselves lucky if a girl like you gave them the time of day, why should Forester there feel any different? The same could be said about Lorelai there."

Luke glowered at Winchester as he gave Lorelai a smile.

"This is yours," Jess said as he got up and thrust the journal into Winchester's hands.

"Thanks," Winchester held it reverently for a moment before putting in the pocket of his coat while he had a smile on his face. "Remind me never to lend that guy the keys to my car. I'd never find my baby again."

"Do you believe what is …?" Lorelai asked.

"In the journal?" Winchester asked to which Lorelai nodded. "Doesn't matter to you if I do, does it? There is what there is and that is it."

"How Forest Gump of you," Jess said. "How about letting us go, or at least telling us when you're planning to leave or have you changed your mind on that?"

"Dude calm down," Winchester said, trying to placate Jess. "I keep trying to tell you I ain't going to hurt anyone. Well, not here anyway. The guy across the street I ain't too sure about, but I have to work out a way to get to him first."

"Thank you for the reassurance," Emily said in a slightly condescending tone.

"Lady, as I said before you are definitely a class act," Winchester replied to her before he turned his attention to the two scared younger girls, "Clara, Slugger, you two okay?"

"Slugger?" Rory asked.

"My name is April," April said.

Winchester grinned. "Considering the right hook you tried to throw I think I'll stick with Slugger. All the books in that bag you threw at my head yours?"

"Most of them are my cousin Jess's," she said with a shake of her head. She looked over at her cousin. "I think I messed up your notes."

"It's okay," Jess replied.

"Jess?" Winchester asked.

"That's me, the one with some words for you," Jess replied.

"Whatever. Lot of books to have, dude," Winchester said before turning to Clara. "Are you holding up alright?"

"Go to hell!" Clara spat out.

"If I said I was working on that would it help?" Winchester took a breath. "Look, if I had the time, I'd get Forester out of this. Hell, I wouldn't have gotten him mixed up in it. But, I'll be honest, I don't and truth be told I actually might need him. I know that isn't much help to you, but I'm going to get you guys and your brother out of this alive, and make sure your family is safe. Not sure how exactly but I'll work something out."

"That's not exactly helpful to her," Lorelai said as she moved over to the scared girl and pulled her into a hug.

Winchester nodded, "I know. But, it's all I got right now."

"Wait a minute Jess? As in Jess Mariano? The guy that wrote that book? The Jess Mariano that she dumped Forester for back in high school?" Winchester asked, turning around to face Jess while pointing to Rory.

"You know about that?" Rory said. "Dean...Forester told you about that."

"As I said hand him a beer and you cannot shut the guy up!" Winchester reiterated.

"He dumped her," Jess pointed out.

"Really," Winchester said confused.

"Yeah really!" Jess replied firmly.

Winchester took a moment looking over the man in front of him, before he scratched his nose, "None of my business, don't know the whole story, only what I was told, which got to admit I kinda got lost when he hit the 'pretty hair' stuff."

"Pretty hair?" Rory asked, at exactly the same moment Luke became interested into the floor.

"Don't ask me," Winchester said. "That was the point we took the booze away from him. Okay, I took the booze away from him. Sam was at that point doing his _'Look at me, I'm the taller than everybody' _act. Seriously, it was like wrangling two humungous three year olds."

"Thanks for the image," Jess said.

"Hey Dude, your past isn't my business. I don't know what really went down; you could have just looked at him wrong for all I know. I remember what it was like back in high school, all these hormones swimming about, and thinking with parts that shouldn't think. Got caught with my hand in the cookie jar too many times to recall back in those days, if you know my meaning," Winchester said causing Jess to glare at him. "I'm just making conversation and all I got to go on is what I've been told which ain't much. So what if what happened is really a tomato, tomahto deal, what these days ain't when you take a step back and look at it. But, I asked you did you write that book?"

"My book?" Jess asked surprised. "You know about my book?"

"Copy was in with his stuff along with some clippings from articles Rory here wrote, think he bought it because he knew you," Winchester explained. "Sam said it was okay, a little on the pretentious side, typical first book deal, the style was a little rough but he liked it. Said once you got a few under your belt, got things straight in your head then he'd want to read more."

"Dean… I mean our Dean had Jess's book and some of the articles I wrote?" Rory asked.

Winchester nodded, "As I said think it is the whole 'I knew them when' thing. Though have to admit your book dude, I skimmed."

"You read my book?" Jess asked.

"Not my taste, agree with my brother about you being full of yourself when you wrote it, but I ain't really a big literary critic so what do I know," Winchester said with a shrug. "I was bored, it was there, and nothing was on cable for an hour. And yes, I read it because he said it had been written by a guy he knew from way back when and I wanted to see if there anything in it I could use as dirt on him."

"April told you it was skimmable," Luke said with a smile on his face.

"Literary criticism in a hostage situation?" Rory said. "Bet Philip Roth never had to deal with that."

"New format," her mother said, "If you can argue under gun fire, then you're prepared for anything. Even a lack of coffee."

"The less you are caffeinated right now the better," Luke replied to which Lorelai pouted.

"Don't know about that," Winchester interjected. "Lady after my own heart 'cause I could really do with some of that right now. Stronger the better."

Lorelai smiled, "If you could scrounge up two cups I'd be really grateful. I know one pot got hit, but I'm hoping that was the decaf."

"Lorelai?" Luke said.

"The man offered," she replied. "I'm just being co-operative with him and it's only one cup."

"See what I can do for you," Winchester smiled before turning to Luke. "Do you have any of that pie left? Because dude, if you did that would be real sweet."

"You want pie?" Luke asked.

"Sure," Winchester asked. "I can get it and I'll leave the cash on the counter if you're worried about that."

"You think I'm worried about cash?" Luke asked.

"Well, trying not to piss you off anymore than you already are, seeing how you guys and Forester go way back and all," Winchester said with a shrug causing Luke to knot his brow.

"And how can you think of your stomach at a time like this?" Rory asked.

"Who else if going to think of it? I can get you a piece if you want," Winchester offered. "Anybody?"

Lorelai thought for a second, before turning to Luke, "What type was it again today?"

"Apple, with a hit of cinnamon, if I'm not mistaken" Winchester said before Luke had a chance to say a word.

"Did Caesar make it?" Lorelai asked her fiancé.

"Yes… but I don't see," Luke started to say.

"Caesar?" Winchester asked.

"My short cook," Luke said.

"Tell him that it was good pie dude, chef should be congratulated. Though, there is a diner on the I5 that does a better crust, just outside Tacoma. Filling ain't as good though. Maybe I could leave you the address and your guy can talk to their guy.

"I could have a piece…with some ice cream? It's the freezer," Lorelai said before looking down at the scared girl in her arms. "I think someone else could do with some as well."

Winchester nodded, looking at Clara for a moment, "Anyone else?"

Rory looked over at the others including April, "I could go some ice cream. What about you April?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah I think she could do with some."

"Can I have just the pie?" April asked.

"Think that can be arranged," Winchester said with a smile looking over at Jess, "What about you dude, pie, coffee, use of the facilities – could be here for a while, might want to get comfortable. Though, you seem to know the place a hell of a lot better than I do."

"I can't believe you lot are having this conversation," Emily said.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"I agree with her, why not. Can always talk about pie," Winchester said. "Not saying it was the best apple I've ever had. There was that one in, where was it, Burkittsville – damn good pie."

"So why don't you go back there," Jess asked.

"Fugly Scarecrow, dude," Winchester stated. "Real Fugly Scarecrow! I'll do a lot for good pie, but that was too much. Not to mention almost being made a human sacrifice."

"Human sacrifice?" Rory asked.

"Long story and as I said real fugly scarecrow," Winchester said. "Turned out okay obviously – but so should have gotten that recipe."

"But you said human sacrifice," April said.

"Guess we aren't going to be talking about pie anymore are we?" Winchester said looking at the faces around him. "If it helps fugly scarecrow is gone?"

"Is that what you did with Dean, 'our' Dean? Drag him into stuff like that, whatever cult thing you believe in," Rory asked Winchester accusingly.

"I'm not part of anything. Hell if any religion accepted me, I'd advise you to stay well away from it as I no Sunday school type," Winchester explained.

"You aren't kidding on that are you," Lorelai replied.

"And for the record, we didn't do anything to your friend," Winchester protested. "Just a case of wrong time, wrong place and in his case, wrong face."

"He came here to say goodbye to us," Clara said.

Winchester exhaled loudly. "Made up his mind then."

"Made up his mind about what?"

"Taking Shortbus' place," Ruby said as she entered the storeroom.

"How the hell?" Winchester said to her before yelling for his brother to get in there.

"Jesus," Forester said as he followed on behind.

"Hello to you too," Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Ruby, how did you get down here?" Sam asked

"Yeah, we left you upstairs," Winchester said firmly. "You shouldn't have been able to get down here!"

"What can I say I'm special and if hadn't entered your moronic brain this is the 21st century, you left me in reach of a wall socket and a cable. Salt blows if you if plug in a fan!" she said with a smile on her face, she looked at Sam, "You have got to start thinking more than one step ahead, especially if you are going to be responsible for the replacement here."

"I told you, I'm not replacing anybody even if I do stick around," Forester said firmly.

"Really 'Dean' you're not replacing anyone, that's not what Shortbus thinks or hopes."

"Ruby shut up!" Winchester said.

"Dean?" Sam said looking at his brother before turning to Forester, "Dean?"

"Oh they didn't say? Big bro is getting desperate, thinks you need a little friend to play with after he goes to the land down under and Mr. Forester here might fit the bill. Someone you can call and have those girlie chats that you're brother here says you don't have," Ruby said ignoring the confused looks she was getting from Sam as she turning to the group.

"So Forester or 'RD', what is it you prefer?" she asked Forester, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? And who do I have to kill to get some French fries around here?"


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Trying to put this back up as quickly as I can

* * *

"Who is this?" Lorelai asked Forester and the Winchester brothers.

"Seriously Lorelai, you really don't want to know," Forester said as he seemed to take up position between Ruby and the people he had known growing up.

Ruby tutted as she watched him. "Please, like you'd able to do anything, RD."

"My name isn't RD!" Forester replied bitterly, causing Ruby to smile.

"Leave the guy alone, Ruby," Winchester said.

"Don't you start acting like his big brother now just because I'm in the room," Ruby said to Winchester. "You know he may walk like a duck and talk like a duck, but Forester here, sure as hell ain't Sam mark two. If he was, then at least this mess would be easier to deal with, because then he'd be able to take care of himself and not need you two to bail him out of this."

"Ruby, back off. This isn't going to help," Sam said to which she nodded her response.

Sam sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I would have said upstairs, but that was before your idiot brother here got involved, and then you were trying to calm that kid down," Ruby replied pointing in April's direction.

"Like you'd tell the truth about anything," Winchester said. "This situation isn't any of your business Ruby."

"Fine, are you going to get back to it then?" Ruby asked looking at her watch. "I'd say you have fifteen to twenty minutes, if you are lucky, before that Tactical team gets here from Hartford. Those windows aren't going finish boarding up themselves on their own."

"You ain't going to help?" Winchester said to which Ruby smirked. Sam put a hand on his brother's arm.

"Dean, leave it, will you?" Sam said. "We don't have time."

Winchester clenched his jaw for a second, before heading back out to the diner, "Tell it to behave then."

"Yeah Sam! Tell me to behave!" Ruby said mockingly as Winchester left the room. She turned to Sam. "Don't worry I'll play nice."

"That's what I'm worried about," Sam replied.

"Don't you trust me?" She smirked at him, causing him to shake his head while he let out a small laugh as he seemed to relax a little. "Sooner those windows are done the sooner we get out of here."

Sam turned to look over at Forester, "You need anything you just shout."

"I suppose an exorcism and a shovel would be out of the question?" Forester asked.

"Did he just try and make a funny? Because if he did, he probably now needs to lie down and take a little nap," Ruby asked Sam.

"Ruby!" Forester snapped.

She looked around her before walking over to one of the shelving units to pick up one of the jars of peanut butter that was sitting there. "Don't worry Sam; I'll babysit while you make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid. Though, if there are any fries or a doughnut going that would be nice."

"As I said, you need anything just shout," Sam reiterated to Forester before heading out to join his brother.

Forester looked over his shoulder saying quietly. "Listen, whatever happens. Don't go near it, don't trust it and don't believe for one moment anything that it says."

"Dean? Who is she?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, who is she?" Jess asked confused.

"Jess, whatever crap that comes out of that thing's mouth don't rise to it, you hear me," Forester said firmly.

Emily peered at the girl who at that moment seemed to be making herself comfortable on a box situated on the other side of the room, "Whatever issues you and that young lady have, have nothing to do with us. But you should at least be a little bit more polite when you talk about her."

"She isn't a lady," Forester said through gritted teeth.

"Don't suppose anyone would have a spoon or do you want me just to eat this with my fingers?" Ruby asked as she held up the jar in her had. "I'd go out and grab one from the front but you know I'm not too sure if I'm really wanted out there,"

Forester didn't move as the others looked at each other. After a moment Kirk started fishing in his pocket, picking out a small spoon, "I have this, if you want."

"Well, aren't you the gentleman," Ruby said politely before cocking her head in Forester's direction. "Nice to see someone is prepared."

Forester said nothing apart from standing there is stony silence.

"Kirk, why do you have a toy spoon on you?" Luke asked.

Kirk stilled for a second, "Ehm, I didn't want to say until I was further along in the research and development phase. But what if you find yourself in a culinary situation and you are without an implement to ingest said item."

"They have already invented the spoon, Kirk," Lorelai said.

"Of course they have, my idea was simply to put a miniaturized version along with other dining implements within a design that you can carry easily in your pocket like a kind of dining version of a Swiss army knife."

"You mean a Swiss Army knife?" Luke asked.

"You mean like the forks and spoons you can get already with some types of army knives?" Jess said.

"They already have those?" Kirk asked to which the others nodded. "Well, this would be the silver service version. With Salad fork, soup spoon and all other cutlery needs which you may find yourself short of in a dining emergency or picnic situations."

"For dining emergency and picnic situations?" Rory asked.

"Yes, you never know when you could be caught short."

Luke looked at Kirk, "What, when you come across some big party you never knew about?"

"Polo matches, outdoor bar mitzvahs, unfortunately I am having some difficulty with the escargot tongs."

Luke ran a hand over his face. "Kirk, we are going to have to have a talk."

"Is this guy for real?" Ruby asked Forester.

"His name is Kirk and yeah, he's for real," Forester said coldly.

"Okay then," Ruby replied stretching out a hand to take the spoon from Kirk. Forester grabbed Kirk's arm taking the spoon out of his hand before throwing it in Ruby's direction, causing her to grin.

"Oh, snookhem's, you shouldn't get your panties in such a bunch – Kirk there, isn't exactly my type," Ruby said before glancing in the direction of the others, settling her eyes on Rory. "Though, I'm sure I can find something that's yours. Let you have a little farewell party if you get my meaning. Wouldn't mind becoming a brunette for a while and I can keep my mouth shut if you want to, but you'd have to ask real nice. Think of it as a peace offering, for all those buttons I've been pushing since we met. We don't have to tell anyone else, even that little blonde waitress that Shortbus handed to you on a plate. But, if you want to have an audience I'm sure we can work that out too."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked as she saw the look on the other woman's face.

Forester took a step in front of Rory, "If you touch one hair on her head!"

"You'll do what?" Ruby asked as the others looked on confused.

"Go to hell Ruby!" Forester replied.

"Been there! Done that! And I didn't even get a T-shirt for my trouble," she said as she stuck the spoon in the peanut jar and proceeded to begin to work her way through it.

"Did you follow them here or me?" Forester asked as she watched her.

"Don't flatter yourself, was just 'passing' through," Ruby said.

Forester swallowed. "Just passing through?"

"Yeah, thought I'd have a little road trip and just happened on your nice little town. By the way, lovely petunia bed your parents have got going in the front of that nice house of theirs," Ruby smiled at him as his face paled. "Yeah, saw your little talk with…Rory this morning."

She looked over at the group, her eyes settling on one in particular, "It is Rory isn't it?"

"That is none of your business," Forester said taking a step towards her.

"Did he apologize to you, for this morning?" Ruby asked Rory causing the others to look at each other. "Just you looked a little upset when he dragged his little sister away from you. That was very rude of him, but in his defense I think it was my fault. Really shouldn't expect to curb crawl in a town like this without spooking some of the locals, should I?"

"What?" Rory said looking between Forester and the woman sat on the crate in front of her.

"Anything she says, and I mean anything, ignore it. You can't believe anything coming out of 'its' mouth," Forester said coldly.

"That is not exactly how you talk to about a lady," Ruby said lightly. "What do you think…Emily? Or Clara, what do you think about how your brother is talking to me. Jess, is that type of behavior the reason little Rory left him for you all those years ago."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but Forester cut her off. "Cut the crap Ruby. Eat you stupid peanut butter and leave us alone."

"Good," Ruby said with a smile. "A little more fight in you than last time. There might be hope for you after all. Though if you are getting tied up in this properly then you should cover your trail better and you better learn it quick as Sam really doesn't have time to spend on teaching you."

"I already told you I am not replacing anybody!" Forester spat out. "I'm not doing anything you want. I'll help, but not in the way you want me to."

"So what are you planning? For you and Sam to become a gay porn director's wet dream? I don't think that was exactly Shortbus' idea when he decided that he wouldn't mind if you stuck around to hang on Sam coat tails," Ruby said. "But you'll learn once we get you out of this mess."

"I'm not going to hang on any coat tails! Things like you need to be dealt with and I'll do it, if they teach me. But not until this guy is dealt with," Forester said. "You guys may want to go, but I'm staying to deal with him."

Ruby sighed. "So says the bleeding idiot standing in the firing line in a small town diner. Tell me how do you plan to do that without help?"

"Shut up?" Forester said more agitatedly.

Ruby smiled, before nodding in the direction of Rory. "It's not like you got the brains to think your way out of a paper bag as it is, couldn't keep her could you. Was the sex really good enough to wreck your marriage over?"

"Hey!" Lorelai shouted, "Ruby or whoever you are, you leave my daughter out of this."

"Mom, it's okay!" Rory said.

"Ruby, can it!" Forester said.

"You are still worried about what people in this town think of you don't you?" Ruby asked Forester sarcastically, "Luke there, Jess and Emily aren't going to invite you over to dinner anytime soon. Not after you ditching sweet dumb Lindsay for little Rory – how many years has it been and the fact that you couldn't keep it in your pants for more than fifteen minutes after you told the minister 'I do', is still considered by the folks of this sweet little town as your defining moment, isn't it?"

"Well at least I got one, even if I'm not proud of it," Forester said coldly. "What is yours Ruby – whispering in Sam's ear trying to make him do what you want?"

"Oh bitchy, you think of that all by yourself?" Ruby replied. "Though, funny your defining moment isn't Rory's – moved on pretty quick after you didn't she."

Forester smiled. "That your new trick? Trying to use what happened between me and Rory as ammunition now. Don't I have enough flaws for you to zero in on?"

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah, you do and Rory, she must have noted all of them and realized you weren't worth the effort. How long after you walked do you think it took her to bag herself that walking trust fund that was there that night? Five, ten minutes? Do you think it was longer than it took her to hook up with good old Jess after that big scene you made, back in the day? Not that she hadn't checked out of your relationship before you actually did the walk on either occasion, had she? How did it feel when you realized that you had screwed your life over to basically become Rory Gilmore's booty call, especially as it wasn't like it wasn't a repeat performance of the last time. Yes Rory, no Rory, three bags full Rory."

"It didn't happen that way! Not in the way you're making it out," Rory interjected emphatically.

"Hey!" Jess said. "Whatever your beef is with him leave Rory out of it."

"Oh, Jess, Jess, Jess, don't get me started," Ruby said mockingly. "We could sit here for days and go through all the major dating disasters that make up the life and times of Rory Gilmore - Mr. One trick pony, always waiting in the wings for when she needed a quick pick me up, passive aggressive, one step away from teenage stalker, here; the Immature Trust Fund and then there was you. The rebel without a clue, with all those daddy issues you brought with you. But, could you have been anymore of a walking cliché back in the day? Bad attitude and that sweet sensitive side that was just waiting for right girl to bring out; even had a leather jacket didn't you?"

"Ruby, shut up!" Forester said.

"Stop me!" Ruby replied before turning back to Jess. She cocked her head for a moment "But weren't you the one she didn't sleep with? Not that she didn't offer it up to you on a plate, didn't she? What was with that? Didn't you want to become that anger bang, she was hoping for when she came to visit you in Philadelphia before she scuttled back to good old Logan?"

Rory looked over at Jess before turning back to Ruby, "How did you know about that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ruby said before taking a mouthful of peanut butter.

"Ruby, don't do this," Forester said.

"I'm just taking your side in this, making them see your point of view. How you weren't the only one that wasn't whiter than white," Ruby said. She narrowed her gaze as she focused on him. "Say please."

"Please," Forester said quietly.

"No!" Ruby retorted before turning to start in again.

"Hey lady, leave Rory alone!" Luke said standing up.

"Yeah, Lady, back off!" Lorelai yelled.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Why? True isn't it? The adultery thing – precious little Rory got into that big scary college, everything in her life started to change so reached out to the one guy who never asked anything in return from her. The one who didn't 'challenge' her in the way 'the bad boy did' or 'the crowned media prince'. Screw the fact that the guy was married and unhappy and still obviously totally in love with her. That he needed her to tell him to either spilt up from his wife or grow up and deal with his shit decision he made to get married. Why would Rory Gilmore care about details like that when she needed a guy to come running when she wanted him to."

"Leave her alone," Jess said getting to his feet to move toward her.

"Oh, he has some spunk, maybe I should play with him instead of you because he is at least defending her honor. Can't she do that for herself? Or is she going to go steal another boat because I upset her?" Ruby asked Forester.

"I can defend myself," Rory said cutting in before anyone else had a chance to speak. "I'm sorry about hurting Lindsay and how me and Dean didn't work out. But it happened and I can't change that."

"You happy now?" Jess asked Ruby as he took another step toward her.

"Jess, leave it," Forester said, moving over to pull at Jess's arm. "Ruby is mouthing off. Trust me, she isn't worth it."

"Forester here saving your ass, Jess? Isn't that a change?" Ruby said. "But that is okay. Everybody here knows that you are still carrying a torch for her as well; hoping that one day you and her will get it on."

"You got some nerve lady," Luke said getting to his feet.

"Not like anyone could have really tried to stop the adultery mess could they, Luke? Possibly head off little Rory and Forester here before they actually broke that seventh commandment. No-one knew about the torch that Forester here was carrying. Didn't see how the guy was unhappy with little Lindsay and try and give him any real advice. Try and stop him from screwing up his and Lindsey's lives before they actually got hitched," Ruby said in between spoonfuls of peanut butter. "Because now Lindsey is the little girl, who couldn't satisfy her man long enough to get the thank you cards out for the wedding gifts. Instead of what she should have been - the teenage bride who should have been left at the alter when the groom realized that he should make a mature decision and not get married to the rebound girl. Especially when he's invited the ex he's really got the hots for to the wedding; even if someone did talk Rory out of actually attending. Though I'm guessing that was because that person wasn't thinking about all the things that he wanted to do to little Lindsay's mom while he was banging his then 'wife'. What was her name…Nicole? But then she cheated on you, so your conscious is clear isn't it Luke."

"You got some nerve," Luke said coldly.

"Oh, I'm much more than that," Ruby joked.

"It wouldn't have mattered what anyone said to me back then," Forester said to Ruby, "It happened and me and Rory are in the past and so is Lindsay. We are getting on with our lives and I'm not having you drag them into this. This is between you and me, Ruby."

"No it isn't, you know what this is about," Ruby replied. "And you know what you have to do to stop it."

"Listen, Ruby, Candy, Sapphire or whatever you want to call yourself. Dean is right, what happened back then isn't anything to do with you. So leave my family out of whatever it is you are doing here," Lorelai said.

"I'm just calling it as I see it," Ruby said nonchalantly. "Though you and Luke seem to have gotten what you want now don't you. You all do. Apart from Jess there, but then again there is time for Rory to come to another book signing to see him."

Ruby smiled, "Gets to you, doesn't it Clara? Them getting what they want and your brother being the outsider, the one everybody blames? Though, as I said it was him that couldn't keep it in his pants. But it still gets to you doesn't it, that everyone sees him like that, including your Mom and Dad, especially as Rory never made any real effort to tell the guy to go and deal with the marriage part first before she gave it up to him.

"Leave my sister out of this!" Forester said. "And you leave Rory alone."

"Why? They won't," Ruby said. "You think that hunters don't play nice, wait till Lilith's little posse turn up. Because if you are here, it won't be just your head on the block it will be the whole of this nice little town and if you think I'm bad, what do you think they are going to do?"

Forester stood there silently for a moment.

"Any daydreams you had about a girl like Rory, the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids are long gone. Even if you could work your way out of this, I think we are all agreed that only an idiot would try for round four," Ruby stated. "And even if you were I'm not sure her new step daddy would like her to slum it with you, yet again, especially after this."

"Excuse me young lady what exactly is your problem?" Emily asked.

Ruby blinked, for a moment, surprised at the interruption, "Excuse me?"

"As my daughter told you what happened in the past and my grand daughter has put it behind her, so why don't you eat your…snack in silence and leave the rest of us to cope with the situation we find ourselves in," Emily said firmly. "Or why don't you leave and join your friends in the diner doing whatever they are doing because you and Mr. Forester here can discuss whatever business you have together later, when we are not present. We didn't ask you to stay with us here and no-one requires your opinion on any subject let alone about matters that don't concern the likes of you."

Ruby let out a laugh. "Okay, we have at least one person in the room has some claws! Looks like my day isn't going to be a complete bust after all."

* * *

"Dean?" Sam muttered to his brother, as they finished boarding up the windows. "You think leaving them alone is a good idea?"

Winchester shrugged, "You're the one who keeps telling me that we need her. Even if she has been acting like a class one bitch around him."

"She's only been doing that because…"

"Yes, I know why she has been acting like that," Winchester said as he finished moving the last of the tables. "Don't you trust her with him?"

Sam took a moment, thinking how best to respond to his brother's question.

"Even if he isn't sticking around, best he understands how demons work, even if it is just your pet," Winchester said with a sigh.

"She isn't my pet!" Sam said firmly.

Winchester peered at him, "That mean you'll finally let me put her down or are you going to get rid of her yourself?"

"Not now Dean," Sam said firmly just as they heard the commotion in the back.

As they got back to the storeroom, they found Ruby on the floor with Forester standing over her.

"Oh god, I hit her, I hit her! I actually hit her," Forester said, shocked at what he had just done. Rory took a step closer to Dean to comfort him but was pulled back by Jess who seemed to be a little winded.

Winchester sighed as his brother glared at him, "Right, we were wrong in leaving them with her."

"It didn't need to go that far!" Sam said walking over to Forester who was still standing in shock as Ruby nursed a split lip while she lay on the floor.

"Sam, you want to take him and see if the back way is clear yet?" Winchester said as he moved towards Ruby.

Sam nodded and started to lead a still shocked Forester out of the room.

"What happened?" Winchester asked the others.

Emily swallowed. "I think that was obvious."

"He took offence at what I said," Ruby said as she sat up.

"You hit Luke and kicked Jess in the stomach," Rory said as Jess seemed to be trying to straighten up as he gained his composure.

"I was defending myself," Ruby said. "Well kind of."

"You call that defending yourself? They had done nothing to you," Lorelai asked as she sat on the floor assessing Luke's eye.

"What did she say before that?" Winchester asked as he bent down to get a better look at the damage done to Luke.

"Nothing," Luke said coldly.

"She insinuated that Luke had inappropriate intentions towards my granddaughter over the years, due to some incident between him and Mr. Forester when Rory was a teenager," Emily explained. "Not to mention some other things. Then she had the audacity to ask what your friend would think if he walked in on Rory…with some football team."

"Grandma there started it," Ruby said with a smirk on her face. "So I…well you know me Shortbus, even if I did have to use the scatter gun effect."

Winchester grinned as he turned to look in Emily's direction, "Gave as good as you got! You have got to give me some pointers about that before I leave."

"It doesn't matter what was said," Lorelai said, "It was just words, we're fine. Rory is fine, we are fine."

"Sure you are," Winchester said. "What did Forester say? What did he actually say?"

"That if that was what I wanted then he would be happy for me, not that he thought I'd do anything like that," Rory replied.

"Good for him," Winchester said with a smile on his face causing the rest of the room to look at him. "But I'm betting that was when she came out swinging."

Rory nodded, to which Winchester turned to Luke. "Dude, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm having a ball," Luke said.

"She's a bitch. Though accusing a guy of something like that to get a rise out of someone else is kinda low, even for the likes of her."

"Don't sell me short," Ruby replied. "We both know I'm capable of doing a lot worse."

"You happy?" Winchester asked moved to stand over Ruby.

She narrowed her gaze, as she reached up to grab a packet of napkins from a shelf to wipe the blood from her lip, "I'm laughing on the inside."

"That's nice," Winchester said getting out of her way to let her get up. "Though, getting to point where you had to throw a punch Ruby – you losing your touch?"

"He seemed to need a more physical reminder of what I could actually do," Ruby said caustically. "Or maybe he has been investing in anger management classes since he moved away from here. Either way he'll leave, because the one person he'd probably listen too about going to the cops about all of this is hardly likely to try and talk to him round seeing, what he said about not caring about her NFL affiliations. Though you'd have to double check with Rory there to be sure; so smile, you've got what you want."

"It isn't what I want," Winchester said firmly. "And by the sounds of it you deserved what he did to you."

"Yeah, I did," Ruby said with a nod, causing the others in the room to look confused, "And you know it needed to be done. Because 'we' just manipulated that poor shmuck into taking part in a world where he's going to get use to getting his hands dirty and if you have forgotten we are on a tight time schedule."

"Like I could ever forget," Winchester spat out.

"Then get the hell out my face and don't whine about the way I get results," she replied.

"Results Ruby?" Winchester asked. "I don't remember asking you to do anything."

She glared at him, "I'm the one that is going to be stuck dealing with him after you croak and I'm not walking him through this. He has to deal now, because like it or not he needs to get over what the packaging looks like and grow a set of balls or he's going to be dead or worse get Sam killed."

"And he passed okay. You've been taking pot shots at him since you met him. You've been more of a snide bitch than you usually are to him and anyone who's in his earshot to get him to make a move," Winchester said.

"And you let me didn't you," she replied.

"Yeah, but I'm a cold hearted bastard like that," Winchester replied. "Forester just passed your stupid test, got past the outfit you're wearing. Even though he wanted to; he didn't move till you really started hurting people."

"Not to mention, making Sam feel a little sorrier for him? A little more willing to take him under his wing after Bobby is done with him or have you changed your mind about dumping the guy like a trusted up turkey to get taught the basics?" Ruby took look at the shocked group standing on the corner. "And as for him making a move before I really hurt people I wouldn't say that."

"Screw you!" Jess yelled.

"Got another member for your fan club Ruby?" Winchester snarked. "Well, they say a personality is what really counts."

"Hasn't stopped you checking out my ass, has it?" Ruby replied to Winchester.

"Don't flatter yourself; and last time I checked it isn't exactly **your** ass," Winchester said sarcastically, before he turned to her. "And don't think that you'll worm your way any closer to Sam by trying it on with him."

She let out a laugh. "Is that what this whole thing is really about? You're worried what me and Sam will get up to when you are gone? That why you think Sam needs a little play mate to keep him on the straight and narrow?"

Winchester clenched his jaw. "You're done Ruby. You've made your point with Forester and just for the record he's not going to take my place. Sam needs someone around that's all, someone to talk to, someone to watch his back and once he's got an idea of what to do Forester might be able to do that."

"Not to mention helping keep your brother in line when you're gone?" Ruby asked. "Stop him turning into what he needs to be, if there is any hope of winning. If you're planning on turning Dean Forester into the little brother that Sam never had so you can feel better about leaving then he's taking your place."

"You know when you talk about winning I never know which side you are talking about," Winchester replied.

"Like I keep bailing your ass out the fire for the fun of it," Ruby retorted.

"Bite me, no on second thoughts you probably would then I'd need to get a shot," Winchester snapped back. "Now I'm going to check on the two of them, you leave this lot alone."

"Your wish is my command," Ruby said mockingly as she did a little bow, to which he glared at her.

"You've done enough, Ruby. You've made these guys hate him even more than they probably did because we turned up and probably even made his own sister hate him a little," Winchester retorted to which they both turned round to see Clara.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" she asked smiling causing his face to harden even more. She sighed. "Fine, I promise I won't lay a single finger on them."

"It's not you laying a finger on them I'm worried about." Winchester said.


	13. Chapter 12

"I can't believe I did that! I hit her I actually struck a woman," Forester said quietly as he leant against the wall of the hallway by the back door.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "You know that Ruby isn't a normal girl."

"Doesn't matter if she is normal or not; I hit a woman, Sam. She may have said all those things and started lashing out, but I hit her!"

Sam put a hand on Forester's shoulder, "She was attacking your friends. You were trying to defend them."

"Yeah, and we know why she did that," Forester said dejectedly. "And I fell for it. I did exactly what she wanted me to do. Sam, I didn't think about it, I just reacted and I did it. It doesn't matter that she deserved it, I hit a woman. What I'm becoming?"

Sam took a moment. "You know exactly what she is, Dean. She's a demon, not a woman."

"And what about the girl who owns that body? Are you going to tell me that I didn't just hit her as well?"

Sam straightened. "The girl who owned that body is too far gone to help. Ruby's been in there too long for it to survive without her and there is nothing we can do about that."

"Are you so sure?" Forester asked. "Ruby might be keeping you stay one step ahead of Lilith, but are you really sure that there isn't some part of an innocent girl's soul still in that body screaming for help? Or is it that you are so desperate to hold on to anything that might have an idea about keeping your brother alive that you are going to ignore that possibility?"

"This isn't about my brother, or the fact I trust Ruby. This is about you," Sam said firmly. "She's trying to help you. The next demon you meet won't announce what it is; it'll just attack and it might be anybody. Young, old, male or female and you have to accept that."

"Doesn't make me feel any better and they saw it. My sister, Rory and her family not mention Kirk or Jess," Forester replied. "Could this day get any worse?"

"I hope to God that it doesn't," Sam said with a smile. "You could still get out of this you know. Go back to your life."

"How?" Forester said. "Tell me exactly how I do that, Sam?"

"I…" Sam started to say. "I don't know."

"Ruby and your brother are right. Hunters are going to think I'm you or I'm really what they are scared of. They might even use my family to get to me."

"You don't know that," Sam replied.

"No-one has ever used your family to try and get to you?" Forester asked. "No-one has tied your brother up and used him as bait?"

Sam exhaled loudly, "Yeah, Gordon Walker tied my brother up and beat the crap out of him. But that was also payback for Dean doing the same thing to him."

"Well, I'm not putting Clara or my parents through that," Forester said. "Hunters won't leave them alone, if they aren't sure if I'm really you and they think that I'll pay them a visit. So best that I say goodbye and cut ties, even if that does mean I have to hit the road."

"But you don't have to get involved in this. You going hunting isn't your only option," Sam replied.

"And what about the demons, Sam?" Forester asked. "Are you going to tell me that Ruby isn't right about the fact that even though the demons will probably leave my family alone, that they wouldn't like to use me as a test run for what they want to do to you."

"Ruby was mouthing off," Sam retorted.

"Yeah right, and Lilith wouldn't enjoy torturing me just to get an idea about all the facial expressions you'd make when she finally gets hold of you. That my head wouldn't end up as a hat?" Forester replied before adding in a slightly pleading tone. "Tell me that the only chance I have isn't to learn how to fight?"

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know how to make this right," Sam ran a hand over his face, as Forester visibly deflated in front of him.

"He okay?" Winchester asked his brother as he came out the back.

"Sure, he's great. He's just had his first one on one with a demon, smacked her down right in front of people who watched him grow up. So they think that not only is he hanging with a bunch of gun toting Satan worshipping sociopaths, but he's also become a woman hating nut job," Sam snapped as Forester looked sheepish in the back.

Winchester shrugged. "Had to happen sometime, and you know you can't really class Ruby as a woman."

"And what the hell is going on between the three of you?" Sam asked angrily.

Winchester shrugged, "I got no idea what you mean?"

Forester sighed, "It's nothing."

"What the hell was Ruby going on about? Him taking your place?" Sam asked angrily.

"I got a couple of months Sam, then the hounds come calling and so far we've got nothing," Winchester admitted.

"There has to be a way out of it," Forester said.

"You don't get to discuss this," Winchester said pointing at Forester causing him to take a step back.

"So what has this got to with Forester," Sam asked.

"Bobby isn't exactly getting any younger, Sam," Winchester clenched his jaw. "Ash, Caleb, Pastor Jim, Dad almost every one we could really trust is… Jo and Ellen ain't really the going out in the field types. It isn't what I wanted and he's green, but so far he gets it and he wants to learn, so I figure with a hell a lot of training…I just don't want you to be alone, you need someone to watch your back. Someone you can talk too."

"So you thought you'd make me a friend before you go? This isn't grade school Dean!" Sam yelled.

"It isn't like I'm paying him to be your friend and it isn't like I just picked the guy off of some playground. Technically I grabbed him from an ER," his brother replied to which Sam huffed.

"What is so wrong in me wanting to make sure you have another person to watch your back?" Winchester asked. "And with him looking like you, being called Dean and the fact that unlike you he knows one end of a socket wrench from another, – I figured it was kinda fate, you know?"

"Fate – we screw up this guy's life because of fate? Or is it because you don't think I can take care of your car if you're not here." Sam yelled causing his brother to shrug in response.

"At least you'd probably get less cracks if you two check into a motel together," Winchester asked, to which Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"Do I get a say in this?" Forester asked.

"NO!" both Winchester brothers said in unison.

"Yes I do!" Forester replied. "This is my life, even if it is spiraling out of control again. So I get a say."

"What?" Winchester argued.

"I hit her, I hit a woman out of anger," he said.

"It's Ruby and she deserved it," Winchester replied.

"Dean," Sam said to Forester. "It's done; you know what she's capable of."

"Dude, this isn't a film of the week, like it or not if you go down this road, hitting a girl like Ruby isn't the worse thing you are going to find yourself doing." Winchester said to Forester.

"Bro," Sam said to his brother.

"No Sam," Winchester replied. "I don't like it and I hell of a sure don't like agreeing with her, but Ruby is right. Forester here, if he starts hunting, if he is going to have a chance, he is going to have to get use to shit like this or he is going to end up dead."

"You sound just like Dad," Sam retorted to his brother's statement. "This doesn't have to be Forester's life."

"Then tell me how?" Forester asked. "Because I'm not spending the rest of my life hiding in some back road dive or some monastery that you guys decide is safe."

"The Michael Jackson route?" Winchester suggested.

"I am not hacking up my face to please you," Forester replied.

"Just a suggestion and it's the only one I got," Winchester admitted. "Then you could stay here."

Forester thought for a second. "No – I'm not staying here; I'm done screwing up in Stars Hollow. I'm done screwing up in front of this town. Not saying I'm doing this in the way that either of you guys want, but I'm not letting things like Ruby come here and tear everything apart because of me. Especially after what I just did in front of them."

"Okay, you can go down the self sacrifice route, but can you do it later?" Winchester said sarcastically.

"Dean!" Sam said firmly as he peered at his brother who stood there trying to stare his brother down for what seemed like an age.

Winchester tutted, "Okay, okay I'll make things better for him. How, I got no idea but I'll think of something. Now can I trust you two to work out how to get us out of here?"

Sam nodded, as his brother went back to join the others.

Forester cocked his head to the side. "That bitch face thing really does work on him doesn't it?"

Sam smiled wryly, "You just got to pick your moments."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N **This is where Ruby - well continues to be Ruby, sorry if you think I'm being hard to Rory, but I'll be honest she irks me and I have a Demon to keep busy.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Rory asked Ruby, who was still nursing her bleeding lip.

Ruby stopped and looked over at her; she took a moment before raising an eyebrow, "Yeah."

"My brother shouldn't have hit you," Clara said quietly.

Ruby smiled, "Don't you believe in equal opportunities – I hit your friends, what should he have done?"

"You were out of order sister, but Dean shouldn't have hit you," Jess said causing Ruby to smirk.

"How boy scout of you. Would you have stopped me? Or your Uncle? Or good old Kirk there or where you big strong men waiting to be saved by the girls?" she asked. "Were you waiting for your little cousin April or grandma to jump in?"

"What happened shouldn't have happened," Emily said firmly to which Ruby shrugged.

"No, it shouldn't have," Ruby replied as she gently tapped at her lip to see if it was still bleeding. "If he had any sense, like the other two, I wouldn't have to go through this. But hey, looks like Forester is another stubborn one."

"Has it happened before?" Rory asked carefully. "Do they…I mean Sam and his brother. Do they hit you?"

Ruby looked genuinely surprised at the question, causing her to let out a laugh, "You are serious aren't you?"

"There are places you can go," Rory said. "There are shelters and places. They can get you help, to start again. Help, you get away from them and away from the people who think that your 'friend' Sam is the antichrist?"

"And then what?" Ruby asked. "Then maybe if I go, Forester will work out that he can get away from them too?"

Rory looked over at Clara and her mother before turning back to Ruby and gave a small nod.

"Oh, aren't you adorable," Ruby said laughing, "No wonder Jess and Forester kept coming back for more."

"You really did want him to hit you?" Lorelai asked confused.

"So?" Ruby replied as she turned her attention back to the jar of peanut butter she had been eating.

"Why?" Lorelai asked. "Why did you use us to make him do that?"

"Maybe I get off on it?" Ruby replied with a smirk causing the rest of the room to look at her.

Emily clenched her jaw, "There is no need to be like that. We were only expressing concern for your welfare."

"Really? Concern for my welfare?" Ruby asked. "Think I'm long since passed anyone caring about that."

"Though judging from your behavior and the way you are dressed…" Emily started to say.

"Grandma!" Rory said cutting her grandmother off. She turned to Ruby, "No, you aren't passed caring about."

"Look, you're sweet; but this isn't 'let's save the screwed up white trash'," Ruby said. "World sucks and last time I checked it isn't getting any better."

"That is bull," Luke said.

"Keep deluding yourself," Ruby replied. "Unless you got a miracle under that cap of yours, I don't see it. In fact I'd say it's going to get worse because now I got to deal with Forester getting in my way."

"Getting in your way?" Lorelai asked. "And that is why you wanted him to hit you?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied. "Either that or I have to think about ways of dumping the guy. But it is good to know he actually has some real fight in him, instead of just standing around waiting for his life to happen to him."

"Good to know?" Emily said before she turned to Rory, "Thank god you finished with that boy before you found that out."

"Also good to see that I've given you another reason to look down on the guy, let you feel morally superior," Ruby said as she causally took out her knife and buried the blade in the wooden support of the shelving, "Like you have any idea what is really going on here."

"You've had your fun lady," Luke said as he saw Emily's hackles rising even further.

"Didn't you listen to what Forester said?" Ruby asked, "He told you, I'm no lady. Or didn't that black eye I gave you help you work that out?"

"I don't get you," Jess said.

"Like that is going to keep me awake at night," Ruby said mockingly.

"You take Rory and Forester apart in front of us, he has to hit you to stop you hurting us and then you defend the guy?" Lorelai asked. "Why?"

Ruby shrugged, "What can I say – I'm complicated."

"Complicated," Lorelai replied. "That is an understatement."

Ruby smiled, "Sister, you got no idea. But hey, that aside as I said to grandma, you and the rest of you just got another reason to look down on the guy."

"You are wrong," Rory said firmly. "I never looked down on Dean, why would I?"

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Rory you don't have to justify yourself to anyone," Lorelai said firmly. "None of this is Rory's fault."

"You want to ask Clara how she feels about it?" Ruby said turning to the scared girl in the corner, "Hey little girl, do you think we'd be sitting here if your brother hadn't ran away after the last time Rory crushed his little heart. "

"Why are you saying all of this?" Rory asked causing Ruby to let out a laugh.

"What? No denial on this?" Ruby asked.

"Is this what you did to Dean?" Rory asked. "Did you keep going at him like this to get him to the point that he did what he did?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm just getting warmed up," Ruby said with a smile to which Rory sat in silence.

"No witty comeback from any of the Gilmores or the Danes?" Ruby said. "I'm upset that I'm not considered worthy enough to get that stream of inane consciousness featuring pop culture references and the thinly veiled condescension."

"Lady, you've done enough," Luke said firmly. "Forester isn't here so cut the bullshit."

"Bullshit? Depends on how you look at things doesn't it? Everything depends on how you look at it. Some could see it as Rory here being given chance after chance, opportunity after opportunity while Forester… well for him, this town view's of him starts and ends with Rory Gilmore, a girl you all thought he was never good enough for," Ruby said. "A girl that he wasn't good enough for even though if you think about it he's seen as the bad guy when on last count he's broken one to Rory's…what four?"

"Four?" Rory asked.

"Commandments," Ruby said. "Those things set in stone or haven't you seen the Charlton Heston version. Personally I was routing for Yul Brennar and as for Anne Baxter, I really liked her."

"What are you saying?" Lorelai asked.

"Not that I really am good at keeping them myself. But Forester just has adultery, Rory here…well she was a willing party wasn't she? He never forced her to drop her pants did he? Never lied to say him and Lindsay had signed any divorce papers before they got busy. Did that stop her? Did she really care about the consequences other than what she felt at that moment?" Ruby asked Lorelai. "That makes her just as guilty as Forester in that whole sorry affair doesn't it? Shouldn't she be putting on the same Scarlett letter that Forester wears whenever he crosses the county line?"

"This isn't the 17th Century," Jess pointed out.

"And Rory isn't exactly Rev Dimmesdale is she?" Ruby retorted. "But then again, Dimmesdale wasn't calling Hester when he knew that husband didn't want him to have anything to do with them, did he Rory? The leaning on Forester's shoulder, the showing concern about him dropping out of school, to the point where his wife catches you bad mouthing her in the local store - none of that would have given him the impression that he had a real chance with you; not when at the back of your mind you probably knew that he wasn't going to be anything but a booty call considering you had all those other things you were going to do? I'm not sure if that is coveting your neighbor's husband or neighbor's ass, I suppose we should let that decision up to Lindsay shouldn't we."

"Where did you come from lady?" Jess asked.

"Somewhere you wouldn't last five minutes in, Jess," Ruby said with a smile. "But I suppose we can blame Dean Forester for his participation in those two, he could have said no, could have respected Lindsay's wishes about not talking to Rory. But where was he when we get to the little incident with the boat, can't blame him for dragging a certain Yale princess off the rails on that one can you? Or are you saying your career in theft or that time you broke into your Principle's office with your school 'friends' was all down to him and that box of Corn Starch you took when he kissed you for your very first time?"

"No!" Rory said. "And I paid for what happened with the boat!"

"Yes, community service, that circle of hell that Dante left out, right up there with plea bargaining and having enough cash to get Johnnie Cochran's ghost to actually come to the phone," Ruby snarked. "He's still a very busy guy."

"Can you please just shut up?" Emily said.

"But we haven't got to number four?" Ruby said to Emily. "The one you helped so much with. The one where you watched your daughter get completely dissed by her little girl for much longer than was actually necessary. Because you gave her that little party house to play in while Lorelai stewed and stewed. You got to play 'let's pretend' that you had the prefect little daughter you always wanted while your real one, got very little respect from the kid she pushed out. That was until you realized Rory wasn't a little doll, you could model into a mini version of you."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"You heard me. Understand you tried to lay down the law after she and Logan started using that little pool house of yours for non - PG activities, even though it was Forester who was responsible for the actual deflowering," Ruby answered. "We should count our lucky stars that she really did fall for him though, or Rory would be seriously looking at real spanking as I'm pretty sure if God still gives a damn about this world that is the one rule his egotistical ass does still care about."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked.

Ruby sniffed. "Only that I'm betting that none of those Yale boys that were invited to that meat sale you went to, on the day that Forester finally got the message, got to college on a scholarship or had a Daddy that had to wash the grease off his hands at the end of the day."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"Look, I'm not saying that deep down the boys at that party weren't 'nice', but was it a wider world away from Forester, Grandma and Granddad wanted to show you or was their message that a guy screwing up his life for you doesn't matter a damn if he didn't have the folding to back it up with? Because I believe that in this day and age sweetheart, the later comes as close to disregarding the first commandment as you can possibly get."

Rory took a breath as Emily glared at Ruby, "You're twisting things."

"Really? How is that guy that you were stringing along when you started at Yale, what was his name – Marty?" Ruby asked. "Heard much from him since the trust fund got pissy and spoiled his relationship with the little actress by spilling the beans about the two of you knowing each other? You think he's still tending bar to pay off his college loans?"

"It isn't as she's making out," Rory spluttered to her family.

"You are out of order," Jess warned.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, I'm just saying everything depends on how you look at it," Ruby reasoned. "Isn't Forester reminded of that, whenever he comes to town? Even though looking at things some might say that if he's stuck still apologizing then Rory should have to do a little apologizing of her own?"

"That…" Rory started to say.

"You back off," Lorelai yelled.

"Yes, shut your mouth." Emily said coldly.

"As I said it depends how you look at things doesn't it?" Ruby said with a smile. "Always more than one side to a story. Everything depends how you 'spin' it. Even, like what is going down right now."

"We might not be perfect, but you are twisting things whoever you are," Lorelai spat out. "My daughter isn't what you are painting her out to be. She was only concerned about you."

"Yeah, she was. But only after Forester hit me; after she saw him slap a little weak 118lb girl straight in the mouth, not before," Ruby said with a smile. "That's real concern for you."

"What can you expect considering the crap you where coming out with," Luke added.

"What you want a rematch big guy? I'm sure I can oblige – but I have to warn you I'm not a 16 year old kid you can put in a head lock or an angry 18 year old who's disappointed you to the point where you kick him out into the street to fend for himself," Ruby said causing Luke to prickle.

A wry smile began to form, "I'm not even a jealous husband who gets into a fist fight trying to keep hold of the wife who doesn't really love him."

Lorelai put a calming hand on Luke's shoulder as she took a step towards Ruby.

"You take that back," Lorelai said. "You take back what you said about my daughter – it didn't happen the way you are painting it, none of it did. So why don't apologize, take back that stuff you said commandments and God's egotistical ass and stuff. Then you can shut you your mouth."

"Really? Didn't happen the way I painted it, did it?" Ruby said with a smirk.

"Ruby – cut the bull! Forester knows he can't stay here, so stop trying to recruit a mob to drive him out of town," Winchester said, stopping the impending confrontation before it had a chance to get out of hand.

"I know, but if 'people' come calling who the hell do you think they are going to talk to about him?" Ruby replied. "Who are they going to ask about where he is?"

Winchester let out a laugh, "So you piss them off so they don't want to know. If this wasn't so fucked up Ruby, I'd say you were trying to be helpful."

"Well that is me all over isn't it," Ruby said sarcastically.

"She's been saying all that crap so, what, we'd hate him?" Jess asked. "He ain't my favorite person but I…"

"Look, she doesn't care about your guys past, hell none of us do – we've got bigger fish to fry, even with her twisting things. But even if we did it, anything she said is not going cause you to find yourself on the receiving end of a trip down stairs" Winchester said to Rory, before glancing in Lorelai's direction, "So I'd listen to your mom. Your cute hot spunky mom."

"Hey," Luke said.

"Just calling it as I see it," Winchester said with a smile on his face, "She's hot."

"Ehm, thank you?" Lorelai said as she slowly relaxed.

"She's kind of right," Clara said quietly, but coldly.

"Excuse me?" Emily said.

"You never thought Dean was good enough for Rory, none of you did and it isn't like she was perfect," Clara said looking Emily in the eye. "So Ruby there is right."

"He never said he felt like that," Rory said to Clara.

"Why should he?" Clara asked, "If you gave a damn you would have done something about it back then, made people see that you were as much to blame for everything, as much as him."

"It was years ago," Luke said.

"I know, it happened years ago, but every time Dean comes back to this town he has to go through the gossip about it again, her not so much," Clara said. "But when he's away from here he's different stronger, has some idea what he wants to do when he finishes paying everybody off."

"Really?" Winchester asked. "He never said that he did. But then again I don't think he'd tell me much."

"What do you mean when you said he's paying everyone off?" Rory asked.

"What do you think I mean? Lindsay's alimony, the lawyer's bills and he's just paid back the Lindsay's folk back for the wedding. You think that cash like that just grows on trees or just appears from nowhere?" Clara asked. "He's been paying them back since the first lawyer bill hit, by himself – didn't you work that out? He was working how many hours when you went out with him? Did you think that was just for fun or just stopped when you guys broke up?"

"I didn't…." Rory started to say.

"But none of that matters because when he comes back to Stars Hollow and he goes back to being the guy who had the affair with Rory Gilmore, because that is how you guys all see him."

"Well, I don't think that after today that will be the town view of him," Kirk interjected.

"Kirk!" Lorelai snapped, she turned to Clara, "I know you are upset but this isn't the best place to go over this and you shouldn't listen to what that woman has been saying."

"Why not?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Ruby said with a smirk. "Let her get it off her chest, it's been eating her up for years. How Rory was the innocent party, '_the Town Hope that got spoiled by such a loser'_?_"_

"My brother isn't a loser," Clara said. "He works really hard always had. And he's not an idiot either, he got into college. He only dropped out so he could try and earn some cash not because he couldn't do it."

"Okay," Winchester said, "I get it; it sticks in your throat. But, we don't have time for this."

"Clara, I don't know what to say, Dean was never not good enough for me, it just didn't work out between us," Rory said.

"Really? It just didn't work out?" Clara asked.

"I didn't…it was just we were in different places, it just didn't work out. We were heading in different …directions."

"Different directions?" Clara asked incredulously to Rory.

"Clara, that didn't come out…" Rory started to say. "I didn't mean to hurt…"

"Yeah, right," Clara replied. "But then again, it was years ago."

"Jesus Clara," Jess said. "We get it okay."

"Do you Jess? Really?" Clara asked.

"Look I'm sorry, you know this town is crazy," Jess pointed out. "And that isn't Rory's fault."

Rory opened her mouth, not sure what to say.

"Rory, Mr. Winchester is right we have other things to be concerned with," Emily said seeing her granddaughter's distress before she turned to Clara. "No matter what happened back then, there is no excuse for your brother's behavior here today. The fact he has caused us to be trapped in this position, not to mention his actions towards that woman there. He is responsible for his own decisions and you should not blame Rory for this situation, even with that woman twisting the past to fit her logic. Especially as your brother appears to have turned into a common criminal who has taken up with armed thugs."

"Emily, that isn't helpful," Luke said.

"I am only pointing out the obvious, that…Mr. Forester is responsible for his own situation, not Rory, if he is still living in the past then that is his problem. Although I do have to admit Luke, it was your nephew I expected to be the one of Rory's past 'dalliances' to gain a criminal record."

"Thanks for the ringing endorsement," Jess replied.

"I am only being honest," Emily said. "You weren't exactly the most communicative young man when you and Rory dated, not too mention the fact that the first time I met you, you obviously had been fighting considering you had that black eye."

"Mom!" Lorelai snapped.

Winchester ran a hand over his face as he watched the scene "Ruby. Look what you started."

"Best they get it all out in the open," she replied with a smile.

"Great family therapy, demon style." Winchester said getting a hip flask out of his pocket as the rest of them continued to bicker among themselves.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Emily said noting the flask.

Winchester raised an eyebrow, "Look lady, I like you; you've got attitude, which I appreciate. Not to mention a daughter and grand daughter that are easy on the eye. And I really don't give a damn about this place and all the issues, you guys got. You can fight it out after I go, but, after we go. Because right now, I have to tell you I care about Clara. And I'll be honest that is mostly because I need her brother. But, I'm also saying this because I kinda promised Slugger there I'd get her and her family out of this in one piece, which as far as I get, includes you. So listen, Clara's what, eighteen. You're not, so cut the bull."

"Yeah Emily, cute the bull!" Ruby joked to which Winchester turned to glare at her.

"Are you threatening her?" Luke asked standing up.

"Sit down, big guy" Winchester said as he took a step closer to Luke.

He turned back to Emily, "I get you are trying to protect your granddaughter's reputation after whatever Ruby said, and boy have I dreamed about all the ways I would like to get ride of her. But if what she said bothered Rory so much, she's old enough to defend herself. As for Clara, maybe Rory is just letting the kid get it all of this out of her system so she can feel better considering the girl is dealing with the fact that someone is trying to kill her brother."

"It's okay," Rory said to her Grandmother as she opened her mouth, "Really, I'm okay."

"And I was hoping for some waterworks," Ruby muttered to which Winchester told her to shut up.

"I'm sorry kid, if it is anything your brother had a good set up in Detroit. His life was starting to really come together from what I could see. People who cared about him, a job that kept him in beer and pretzels, hell; he even a cute college co-ed after his ass, and my brother can testify it was his ass she was interested in," Winchester explained to Clara. "And the plan was to let him get back to it. That was until we worked out that the guy that first took a shot at him was really meant to take out my brother, and his friends seemed to have decided that they were going to keep on coming. Then Ruby turned up, which didn't help."

"I can see why you thought that," Jess replied.

"And Forester isn't a common criminal, technically speaking he hasn't broken any laws yet," Winchester said to Emily.

"He was holding a gun." Emily said.

"Second amendment," Winchester said. "Which, now I have. So the guy who really has to practice his aim isn't going to accidentally be putting holes in anyone."

"That only gives you the right to arm a militia, not carry a concealed weapon," April interjected.

Winchester shrugged. "Argue that with the NRA. Anyway I leave the details of the law to my brother."

"Jailhouse lawyer is he?" Emily asked.

"Mom!" Lorelai exclaimed, trying to keep on the side on the armed man in front of her.

"It's okay," Winchester said with a chuckle. "She's kind of right, he did his time."

"See," Emily said to her daughter.

"You've been already told that this isn't helping the situation," Luke said.

"Well, after the police arrest them and that Sam boy pays his debt to society, yet again; maybe he will be able to get somewhere in life. He possibly could even hold down a job if he is capable of getting an education," Emily said.

"Grandma, I know what Ruby said wasn't exactly nice, but remember it is someone outside the diner that is shooting at us," Rory said. "Not him or his brother."

"How do we know that it wasn't them that shot at us in the first place?" Emily asked. "And if that is the case then the police would have every right to take them into custody."

"Mom," Lorelai said, "Please can you stop digging that huge hole to China in front of the man with the gun."

Winchester smiled, "It's okay."

"I'm pretty sure that there would be some community college that would be willing to enroll convicted criminals," Emily added. "Rory, how long do you think they would be likely to serve?"

"Grandma, how would I know?" Rory replied.

"Yeah, why would the Yale Journalism major know that?" Ruby asked, she turned to Winchester. "Do you want to ask the Stanford pre-law major what you'd get?"

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, do you think community colleges take people who have went to Stanford and got 174 on their LSAT's?" Ruby asked with a smile, she turned to Winchester. "Sam did have to take that full ride they offered him – do you think a place like Hartford Community College would hold that against him?"

"Ruby, ain't none of their business," Winchester retorted even though he hadn't been too happy at the older woman's insinuation about his brother either.

"Oh come on, moron, not proud that your little brother got into Stanford on a full ride, on his own," Ruby said glancing in the direction of Rory, before she continued. "That he would have probably got into law school on another full scholarship."

"You know damn well I'm proud of Sam and I damn well don't need to let anyone know it! Even though for the life of me I don't understand why someone wants to spend their whole life with a nose stuck in a book, but I say each to their own," Winchester said before turning to April and Clara. "But, you two stay in school and stay away from guys like me, okay? We're good looking and a hell of a lot of fun, but not really the keeper type, unless you want to give your Dad or Grandma here a coronary. Same goes for the quiet moody guys – trust me if you have to spend that much of your time in a funk, you really don't have anything that deep to say. If you got to depend on a guy go for the AV geeks – they're the ones to look out for; the ones who make millions one day and the class clowns, the ones that make you laugh. At least they'll be fun to be around."

"Excuse me?" Luke said.

Winchester shrugged. "I don't know, but it's getting a little too serious here for my liking - kinda felt the need for the after school special moment. And admit it dude you were thinking about saying it too."

Luke peered at him confused.

"Beats the whole you should drink your milk spiel," Lorelai said.

"Stanford? Your brother got into Stanford," Rory asked more than a little confused, "What happened? If your brother was at Stanford, how did the two of you end up here? And how did you two meet her?"

"Long story," Winchester admitted.

"Sam's college experience was cut short because his girlfriend got herself gutted and then went up in flames right in front of him. He would have been toast too if it hadn't been for big bro here," Ruby said with a small smile on her face, to which Lorelai and Rory looked horrified.

"Your brother's girlfriend was murdered?" Emily asked Winchester.

"No, she found an interesting way of getting cheap barbeque," Ruby retorted before Winchester had a chance to respond.

"I just asked you a question about something you brought up. There is no need to be rude about it," Emily said coldly.

Ruby smiled. "Well, I'm a bitch whore from hell, with three months to turn the boy you guys all knew into a cold blooded killer when the job calls for it. What's your excuse?"

"Ruby!" Winchester snapped. "So help me. I'll get rid of you myself if you don't stop."

"Like you memorized enough Latin to do that. I'm bored and we should be out of here already. So if me being a little bit pissy gets the message across a little quicker then excuse me," Ruby said before she cocked her head to the side, "Though when I found out that Forester had told you guys that he'd once been dumped for a guy called Jess, I was thinking of not coming, because if Rory's middle name had been Samantha then that would be seriously freaky."

"You would find that seriously freaky?" Winchester asked cautiously. He ran a hand over his face. "Why the hell did I ask?"

"Your brother's girlfriend was called Jessica?" Rory asked.

"And you're called Dean?" Luke added.

"Okay. Even though this is too surreal as it is, we are now officially further in the twilight zone," Lorelai said. "But then the girlfriend died?"

"They don't believe us, Shortbus," Ruby said grinned maliciously as she looked at Jess and Rory. "We can always go for a demonstration? I don't have the same juice as old Yellow Eyes; so what do you say I get a carving knife and some nails so we could pin one of them to the ceiling you get the lighter fluid and the matches."

Jess clenched his jaw as he stood up to face off against Ruby.

"Sit down author boy, no-one is pinning anyone to the ceiling!" Winchester said to Jess.

"Try it," Jess said.

"Why the hell would I? I got issues, but I don't hurt anyone unless I have to." Winchester stated before he glanced over his shoulder. "Though Ruby, you know I won't smack you just once."

"Please, like I'd let you," Ruby replied.

Winchester grinned. "Ruby, play nice because you might be right about me not being able to send you where you belong without reading material, but I know where to find someone who can."

"Like Sam would do that," Ruby retorted.

"I think Sam might be a little more willing to listen this time, don't you? Considering you just brought Jessica into this so you could try and score points with these people," Winchester said coolly, causing Ruby to back off. "So why don't you be a good pain in my ass, be quiet and eat your peanut butter while I deal."

"There is no excuse for threatening a woman," Emily said, as she watched Ruby's reaction, "Even that one."

"And if it was anyone other than Ruby there I'd agree with you," Winchester said, looking at Rory, as he flipped opened his flask and took a drink before offering it to Rory, "Why don't you have a drink? No-one is going to hurt you or anyone else here, but you look as if you are going to pass out."

"No thank you," Rory said.

"It's okay, it's just water. I'm out of whiskey," Winchester said with a smile before offering Jess the flask, "Dude?"

Jess it and took a sip, "He's right."

Rory nodded and drank it down, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Winchester replied. "I'll tell you, I don't like violence against women. Unless there are two of them and a large pool of mud being there of course."

The comment met with stony silence.

"Hard crowd," he said quietly. "But Ruby, she ain't an ordinary girl and she has been going at Forester since she met him, like she's been going at you, just to see how far she can push. Trying to find out at what point he'll fight back," Winchester explained. "Now she's found out his weak spot, she's just riling you for kicks, wants to see how far she can push you, so he won't dare come back here."

"But even though she may have deserved something, she didn't deserve to be hit, no woman does, no human being does," Rory said.

"True, not to mention Sam wants me to fix this for him. Though it does make the Satan part a lot harder to deal with but one thing at a time," Winchester mumbled as he fumbled the flask in his hands, "Hey Ruby, you want a drink?"

"What?" She asked as the line of water from Winchester's hip flask hit her. Steam emanated from her causing her to curse as she looked at him though blackened eyes. The group looked on in horror as she blinked as her eyes returned to normal.

Winchester who hadn't reacted turned back to the others who were congregated in the back of the diner, "And if Ruby was human, I'd agree with you."

"What the hell is she?" Luke asked, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Winchester raised his hip flask, "Holy water."

"What is she?" Jess asked.

"She told you that she was a _bitch whore from hell_."

"Right," Lorelai said giggling for a second as processed what she was seeing; she grabbed hold of April, pulling the younger girl further away from Ruby.

"Well, she isn't lying. Ruby there, she ain't from around these parts if you get my drift. So before you start thinking that Forester was telling her all that stuff about you just to rub it in your face, he wasn't," Winchester explained. "Things like her get to know things and then sometimes they twist them to fit whatever they want you to think."

"What is she?" Lorelai asked as Ruby cursed Winchester.

"Shut the hell up!" Winchester said to Ruby, before turning to answer the question," She's a demon. An honest to god escapee from hell."

Rory swallowed. "So the Antichrist thing?"

"No, my brother isn't and neither is your friend; and before you ask no we don't worship them," Winchester said. "Truth is we try and fight them, but Ruby – it's complicated."

"Complicated?" Jess said sarcastically.

"Welcome to reality, even if it does make you think I need a strait jacket," Winchester replied causing Jess to stare at him. "Dude, you can't think it is as easy as the movies? You save the hot chick and you save the world? That before she gets to put on that cheerleader costume to show you how grateful she is, that you won't have done a whole load of shit that at the time you had to, just to get as many people as you could to the other side? That it will be all clean and easy? Trust me it don't work like that and it all sticks and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it, because it don't ever go away, not really."

Jess took a breath as he took in what the man in front of him had just said.

"There is no such thing as demons," Luke said, firmly breaking the tension in the air.

Winchester inhaled, before he nodded, and in a sarcastic tone he said, "And you just keep hold of that idea okay, because I really don't think it would be in yours or anyone else's interest to ask her for a demonstration of what she can do; 'because a carving knife and a match would be the least of your problems."


	15. Chapter 14

A/N Okay this is mostly filler - but even filler has it's place!

* * *

"You are an asshole!" Ruby spat out as the steam began to dissipate.

Winchester sighed. "And there was me thinking that you and me were becoming just like Ozzie and Harriet."

"Yeah, well even I have standards," Ruby replied sarcastically. "Not that it's going to matter soon if we don't get out of here. Unless that is the plan all along?"

Winchester raised an eyebrow, "Plan? Ruby, what are you going on about?"

"Not that I'd actually turn you down if you guys suggested it, because we have everything we need right here," Ruby said. "Hell, I'd be impressed that you finally realized what it takes to do some real damage even if I'd be on my way out too. Lull them in then wham, they wouldn't know what hit them."

Winchester knotted his brow, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you didn't think it was going to just be me doing a drive by? I told you she's curious," Ruby stated. "It took me two minutes in this delightful community to spot Lilith's eyes and ears. Don't worry the skin it had taken is still alive, though his memory is more than a little sketchy on the whole deal. Had to dump him at some bar on the county line and try and convince him that he had had such a whale of a good time that he had lost a day or two. Not too sure if it took though, acted like he'd never had let loose a day in his life. Think his name was Taylor…something beginning with D."

"Tell me you at least gave the guy cab fare?" Winchester asked. "I thought you said she'd leave this place alone."

"No, I believe I said that she's only interested in making Forester a chew toy and not use him for anything long term, but doesn't mean she isn't going to actually have a quick look to see where he came from."

Winchester seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Though you do realize, with cops out there, and the little bottom feeder going quiet, Lilith is going to know that Sam and Forester are in the same place at the same time and the only thing standing in the way is you, me and that big bag of low sodium salt in the corner there that good old Luke here has been passing off to his customers as the real thing to help the good folks of Stars Hollow with their blood pressure problems," Ruby continued to say. "But, I'm sure that the reinforcements that'll be on there way, will be quaking in their boots – well, whoever's boots they end up in anyways. Unless you listen and go with my suggestion, because your way worked out so well last time."

Winchester grabbed Ruby by the arm. "We've done enough to these people, and I am not having you scare them anymore that you already have!"

"Hey, watch the merchandise or I'm not going to give you tips where to go on vacation when you get down there," Ruby mockingly said as he bundled her out of the room.

"What do you think that was about?" Kirk said.

"Someone else is on their way," Jess said. "And I'm guessing it isn't someone these guys' like and as a bonus it looks like they aren't too sure how to deal with them either."

"Like they are doing so well with the guy who was shooting at us to begin with," Luke said.

"Is she right?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"What?"

"That you use low sodium salt in the diner?" Lorelai asked.

"You want to talk about this now?"

"Well, have you are or haven't you?" Lorelai asked. "Because I believe that is false advertising also known as lying! And considering we apparently have been sitting in the same room as one of Ozzie Osborne's backing dancers; who has just informed me that my little girl is almost half way to breaking all of the rules housed in the ark that Indiana Jones and those Nazis were so interested in, I want to know! I want to know, that while I am worrying about the fate of my daughter's immortal soul that I don't have to worry that the man I am supposed to be sharing the rest of my life with is not going to be dragged kicking and screaming to hell, because he has some weird idea that he is responsible for the condiment choices between here and Hartford. People can decide how much salt they want to put on their food! You don't need to try and trick people by giving them the sodium light version!"

"Mom, I'm not going to hell!" Rory said.

Lorelai swallowed. "I know that because she was just twisting things, honey."

"Lorelai, you are getting hysterical," Luke said calmly.

"Hysterical?" Lorelai asked. "Did you see the same thing I did? Did you listen to what she said? Because I'm guessing that she knows a thing or two about being damned!"

"I don't know what I saw," Luke said. "And that woman was just saying those things because she could; me and Rory are not going to hell. But, if we were, we aren't doing it on the word of some blonde who likes peanut butter."

"People don't steam when they get splashed with water or have their eyes turn black!" Lorelai retorted.

"Her eyes did not turn black, Lorelai," Emily said.

"I agree with your mother, it was more of a shade of noir," Kirk interjected.

Jess glared. "Not now Kirk."

"Well then, it wasn't water he threw at her," Emily said. "It was some sort of trick to further frighten us into believing their delusion."

"It was the same flask he gave me and Rory, it tasted like water," Jess said.

"Yes, it was water and I feel fine. No steam coming off me, is there?" Rory asked to which everyone shook their heads.

"It isn't like he had time to make a switch," April added.

Luke took a breath, "Well I'm not buying it. Demons?"

"Well what else?" Lorelai asked to which Luke shrugged. "Are we saying that girl has a weird allergy to water?"

"Heard that you can have an allergy to money," Rory said. "Something to do with the zinc in the coins."

"Sure that is it;" Jess said incredulously, "Dean Forester has got himself mixed up with gun toting, religious weirdoes with allergies that mean that they should be living in a bubble."

Rory looked over at Clara for a moment; the girl was hugging her knees with one arm while she rubbed the tears out of her eyes with her free hand. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Talk to who?" Lorelai asked as her daughter stood up.

"Dean," Rory said. "Ehm…Forester."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Ruby told Dean…Winchester that our Dean might listen to me. That was the reason why she said all those things" Rory explained. "She thought that if I talked to him that he might ask for help, go to the police."

"Rory, this isn't the time or the place to do this," Luke said.

"Luke's right," Lorelai interjected. "You can talk to him once we get out of here. You can make things right with him then."

Rory look at Dean Forester's sister as she steeled herself. "No, I got to do this, mom. I've got to try to get him to go to the police and get away from whatever Ruby is."

"Rory, you aren't going out there to talk to him," Jess stated as he got to his feet to face her.

"Yes, I am," Rory said. "It's Dean, Dean Forester, remember him? He's the guy who played video games and watched movies with me and my mom, who worked in Doose's Market. He won't hurt me. He won't hurt anyone of us and you all know it. He might have hit Ruby, but it took her attacking Luke and you for him to do that, not to mention that he probably believes she is a demon too."

"Rory?" Lorelai questioned.

"I'm not sure what she is Mom. But, these guys have obviously been twisting things in his head, talking about demons and hell and how they seem to think that he is going to take Winchester's place at some point," Rory replied. "If we don't like what Ruby's been saying for the past few minutes imagine having her doing day after day and it seems he's been with them for a while. No wonder he's all screwed up right now."

Jess sighed, "But, that doesn't mean..."

"Jess, you know him," she pleaded. "He won't hurt me. He won't let Sam or…Winchester hurt me."

"You don't know that," Emily said glancing over at Clara before turning her gaze to granddaughter, "I'm sorry to say this, but you don't know that boy anymore."

"Grandma, if anything he might be our only hope of getting out of here."


	16. Chapter 15

Another talky chapter - I swear there is some action in a couple of chapter honest!

* * *

As they walked down the corridor, Jess wasn't too sure what they were doing, demons? How the hell had Forester gotten involved with that. When they were teenagers, a beer gut, couple of dumb kids and boring nine to five gig ending with him falling asleep in front of the TV every night; yeah, things like that he could see in the guy's future. Weird religious symbolism and gun play not so much.

He looked around, hearing Winchester and Ruby arguing in the barricaded dinner, not too sure if he could make out their conversation, though he was sure the word 'virgin' had been involved.

Rory took his hand, she seemed nervous not sure if this was a good idea. Like him being there was helping her do this. He was so going to kill Forester for doing this to them.

Jess steeled himself as he saw the two of them were standing by the back door, they were discussing something. Christ, it was looking at two peas in a pod; the only way to tell them apart was their clothes and the trail of dried blood down Foresters arm.

Rory coughed. "Dean?"

Both men turned round, Forester looked concerned. "You two shouldn't be here, you should get back to the storeroom."

"Personally, I'd rather be able to go down the street for a beer," Jess retorted.

"You aren't the only one, dude," Sam said.

Rory turned to Jess, "Can you give us a minute, please?"

Jess stood there for a moment, not wanting to let go of her hand, Sam seemed to have noticed, nodding to Forester before turning to the other two putting his hand on Jess' arm, "We'll just be over there."

Rory swallowed as she watched Jess and Sam moving away, before turning back to face the concerned face of Dean Forester. "So apart from this, how have you been?"

He knotted his brow thinking for a moment, "Me, well, good actually. Then I got mixed up in all of this. What about you?"

"You know, living in hotels, eating too much takeout, not to mention trying to keep to all my deadlines. It's harder than I thought writing for online sites considering I'm posting to about five, right now," she replied causing him to smile.

"You're loving it, aren't you?"

Rory nodded. "Every minute."

"Yeah, sorry to spoil things for you," Forester said.

"I think the guy who shot at us first is to blame for it," Rory replied. "I was trying to remember if this situation was like a part of some old movie or book so I could make up lots of smart pop culture related comments."

"Typical Gilmore way of dealing with things; I'm surprised your mom hasn't come up with a few already."

"But after the thing I saw in the store room, I'm all out."

"What did you see?" Forester asked confused.

"Black eyes, steam, all in all a really neat party trick – if you are into death metal or something like that," Rory replied to which Forester's reaction was just a resigned look.

"What did he do to her?" Forester asked.

"He had this flask and…."

"Splashed her with holy water?" Forester asked as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Suppose it was better than the time I first met her."

"Really?" Rory asked. "What happened?"

Forester thought for a moment remembering the day he first met Ruby, "Well, it was an experience."

He'd first met Ellen that day when she had turned up early as the Winchester's and Bobby hadn't been to sure what to do with him considering he wasn't exactly in the best shape. Bobby had figured a female approach might freak him out a little less.

Well, anyone else approaching him might be a better idea, after his first meeting with the Winchesters and the impromptu Holy Water shower that Bobby had given insisted on giving him to cover a multitude of things after Sam and Dean Winchester had stopped Bobby's attempt to skewer him in the silver knife incident. Which, had only ended when both brothers had explained to the man, that they were holding down at that point, they definitely hadn't brought a shape shifter with them.

Though, the topper was being made to walk under some weird ceiling decoration a number of times, while his leg hurt like hell and he felt like he was going to pass out as Bobby had burnt some weird herbs and cursed in a number of languages.

Forester couldn't be sure if they were all directed at him or at the Winchester brothers' father, whose name seemed to be interspersed in the expletives. But Dean Winchester's response to that had been that he would have definitely known if his little brother had a twin because you even at four, you remember two babies being brought home from the hospital.

When Ellen had arrived, Dean Forester had been short of climbing up the walls considering he had been stuck in a little room to 'rest'. Well, that wasn't exactly what happened; she had arrived when he was trying to wake up after being 'helpfully' drugged on account of the fact that he had been close to climbing up the walls to get away from the crazy people he had found he was staying with.

She had talked to him for a while finding out some things about him, keeping him calm and telling him that while she and the others had a lead on the guy who had originally shot him so they were leaving him on his own for a while. He had the choice he could try and leave, even though with his leg, he wouldn't get very far or stay. But, she had called her daughter who was coming round to make sure he had anything he needed, though he'd have the free run of the place while they were gone.

Ellen hadn't let him respond, instead giving him a brief description of her daughter before walking out of the room, so when a blonde who had a mouth on her turned up looking for everyone else he wasn't exactly surprised.

The fact she was a little too comfortable around the place as he hobbled into the kitchen hadn't really phased him, but, when she tried to crawl into his lap after he sat down made him feel more than a little uneasy. He had been polite told her 'no thank you' and could she please get off of him.

It was then she had laughed, told him he was a prude, and took a bite out his sandwich, before staring him in the face and laughing how much he looked like Sam, how she had to get close to get that the smell was off and declaring out loud that she knew that Daddy Winchester could be stupid but she thought that Mommy Winchester would have counted how many babies had come out of her that day.

He had tried to push her off him when the other woman had turned up declaring the word 'Christo'. At that point the first blonde's face contorted in pain and her eyes went as black as coal before she had fled out the door.

Forester, although not proud to admit it, had coward in the corner, while the second blonde ran to the kitchen cupboard and proceeded to salt the entrances of the room. Then she exclaimed that he better not be faking his reaction as even if it hadn't been his or Sam's fault as she had called him, she still owed him one hell of a payback for Duluth. It was that point he asked if she was Jo. All in all it wasn't exactly how he normally met people.

He cocked his head to the side as he remembered it, as Rory looked at him, he could see it in her eyes, the need to understand what was happening. He took a breath, "Rory…"

"Dean, I know that this isn't your fault that this all just happened to you, but…"

"Rory," Forester said firmly. "You should go back to the store room. You and the rest will be safe as soon as we go. I just have to work out how to stop the guy who shot at the diner."

"No Dean. You don't have to go with them, you don't have to be a part of those people's lives," Rory replied. "Demons? Guns? This isn't you, I know you, and you don't want any of this."

Forester let out a laugh. "Want this? Rory, no-one wants this. I don't want this, Sam doesn't want this, Dean Winchester doesn't want this, Ruby…well, I'm not sure what she wants, but I don't think being here today was high on her to do list."

"That isn't what I meant," Rory said. "You deserve better than this. You deserve…"

"Deserve?" Forester asked. "Rory, it doesn't matter what I deserve or want, this is happening."

"That wasn't what I meant," Rory replied. "Everything has just got out of control, you can come back from this; you don't have to listen to them. The things they told you - you were scared, I understand that, but that isn't real."

"Rory…"

"Here is real. Stars Hollow is real. The people you know here are real! Not this demon stuff, not the stuff those people have been telling you. I don't know how Ruby did it, but she isn't a demon, there is no such thing," Rory interjected. "You don't want this, you want to settle down, get a good job, and have friends. That is what you wanted. We can help you deal with that man across the street, us, not Sam and his brother. We can help you get to the police and then you can get back to the life you wanted when we were kids."

"That was years ago Rory and what did it get me?" Forester asked.

"Don't be like that," Rory said.

"No, don't you get it?" Forester asked. "Some people don't get what they wanted when they were in High School, they don't get to go to conventions, they don't get to interview important people and eventually become the next Christine Amanpour."

"Dean?" Rory said sympathetically.

"No Rory," Forester said his head hanging in shame. "I screwed up here and yeah, I left to try and find a life, but it didn't work out, I got involved in this. But even if I hadn't…I… don't belong in Stars Hollow, not anymore. I'm not sure I ever really did."

"Who says? Dean, you can do anything, go anywhere you want. This is just one of those crazy things that happen."

"Crazy things?"

"Yes, you can get out of it. There are people here that care about you," Rory said. "People here will understand."

"No, they won't Rory," Forester said. "And…"

"Dean, people here do care about you, we do," Rory said, interrupting him.

"This isn't the same as Kirk waking up naked in a tree in the centre of town or Taylor trying to stay out of Miss Patty's way, when she gets hands on during a town meeting, Rory," Forester replied. "This isn't even in the same league as what happened when the town found out I cheated on Lindsay. People here will never understand this."

"Dean, you don't have to be scared; you can get help, all you have to do is ask. I'm not saying that it will be easy, but people will understand; think of your family, they'll want you to be okay."

"People won't get what is really going down here."

"They will. I'll help you if you want. You don't have to feel like you have to go through this alone," Rory said. "I'll be right by your side."

"Rory..."

"No Dean, I can help."

"How exactly?" Forester asked. "What can you do Rory?"

"We can get you out of this."

"So once we get out of here are you going to get Grandpa to find me a lawyer?" Forester asked sarcastically.

"Dean, don't be like that."

"And what about things like Ruby? Or guys like the one who are shooting at us? Is your Grandpa's lawyer going to deal with them?"

"The police can deal with the man and as for Ruby - demons don't exist," Rory said. "I know you believe that she is one, but you could be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after what happened to you in Detroit. They've brainwashed you with all that Antichrist and demon stuff."

"Oh, that is much better, you going to get me a shrink to tell me that I can't tell what is real anymore." Forester replied.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" Forester asked. "How are you going to help with this?"

"I can write something about Ruby and the people, who want to hurt you. Get your story out there. Someone might pick it up, the police could investigate. That could help your friends too. Get the professionals involved so they can have a normal life."

Forester rubbed his tired eyes in exasperation. "Guys like Sam and Dean Winchester don't get normal lives, Rory. And you can't write a word about this."

"Why not?" Rory said. "If it helps you then why shouldn't I?"

"Because….if you do, I'll deny it," Forester said.

"What?"

"I'm serious Rory. You can't write a word about what really when down here. If you do I'll deny everything. I'll say that you got it all wrong or that I fed you a line and you fell for it. That today was about something else…like I set this entire thing up because I heard you were in town and I just lost it because I never got over you," Forester said. "I'll do it and I don't care if it shots your reputation to hell."

"Why would you do that?" Rory asked confused.

"Why do you think, Rory?" Forester replied. "I've caused enough crap today; I'm not going to be the cause of anyone else here getting dragged further into this."

"Then think of your family," Rory argued. "What about them, your parents, Clara?"

"I am thinking about them."

"I don't…" Rory replied as Forester rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Rory, this is real, Ruby is really a demon and people like the Winchesters hunt them. I don't like it, but it is all real. If you write the whole truth about this the very best you can possibly hope for is a permanent desk at the World Weekly News," Forester explained. "So, go back to the storeroom, you don't want this, you can get out of it. I've been kinda drafted, but once we go, you and Jess and the rest of you can put all of this behind you and go back to your lives. If hunters and demons think I have no reason to want to come back or have a reason to stay away from here then they'll have no reason to go after any of you."

"And what about you, what about your life?" Rory asked. "Do you want to take Dean Winchester's place, because that's what he and Ruby seem to think that you are going to?"

"I don't know if I will or if I won't, I just…. I don't know," Forester replied as he started to get frustrated, tensing up under Rory's glare, no longer sure how to express himself just as he did as a teenager.

"Why does he want you to take his place?" Rory asked. "Is he really dying? Ruby said that she'd be left to deal with you after he croaked."

"Rory, it isn't like that."

"Well, tell me what it is like because she said she was going to turn you into a cold blooded killer! You can't tell me you are going to go along with that," Rory said, praying for an explanation, although he didn't seem to respond. "If you don't want a lawyer or me to write a story, then maybe we can get him a good doctor to help him. You don't have to become what she says."

"You don't understand…," he started to say. "Dean Winchester isn't dying."

"He isn't? But, that's what they were saying."

"I know, but he isn't dying," Forester explained. "He is going to die in about three months I think, unless something big happens; but he isn't exactly dying."

"Excuse me?"

"As far as I understand it, he is going to die but he isn't dying. It was stupid and selfish, but he did it and if I hadn't met Ruby I wouldn't have believed it. He's just scared that Sam is either going to go dark side or do something stupid after they take him."

"Something stupid?"

"Like take Ruby's advice to either stop it or try to get him back after they take him. Winchester thinks if I stick around Sam will feel responsible for me and cover my back. That way Sam will have something to focus on and not dwell on how he lost his brother. Winchester thinks that I can help Sam get through it, help him be okay. Make it that he can lose his brother and go on."

"Who takes Winchester?" Rory said before realizing something. "Are you saying that someone is going to come and kill him?"

Forester nodded. "Kind of; it's hard to explain and I don't understand the how, exactly. But, I can understand why he did it, even if I think it is stupid thing to do. The wanting the pain to go away after losing the most important person to you, after believing you failed them, that you weren't good enough when it counted."

"I don't understand."

"You don't want to," Forester said he said stroking her face. "I never wanted this, I never wanted for any of you to know about this stuff. I wish I could have just met you on the street and said yes to a cup of coffee and we could have caught up with how life is going for you before I went left; before you found out about any of this."

"You have to go along with what they say?"

"It's what it is, Rory," Forester replied.

"You have a choice; you are strong enough to tell them that you don't want to be a part of any of it."

"Don't you get it, Rory?" Forester asked. "It doesn't matter what I want, especially not when I am in this town. Whether it is you or getting over you and moving on with a life that, well was never going to be as exciting as yours or Jess's but it was mine, my choices."

"But you can go back to that. It isn't too late."

"This is happening Rory and I got to live with it. This guy shooting at us was waiting for me. Ruby came here because of me. It doesn't matter if I want out of it. These people are going to come after me no matter what, and I can't do anything to stop them if I stay here," Forester explained. "If I stay here, I'm never going to be happy knowing that I'll always be looking over my shoulder. That other people are going to be in danger because of me."

"Don't say that."

"Rory, I know you are trying to help, but you can't," Forester said. "I know what I have to do, and I am going to do it, even if it means turning into someone who I'm not sure I'd really like right now, considering what I let Ruby push me into doing."

"Don't say that; don't say you have to go with them. It isn't you. You don't want this, I know you didn't want to hurt Ruby, you only did because her pushing you wasn't working so she started to hurt us," Rory said sympathetically. "Dean, you don't want to hurt anyone, but it isn't in you to stand by and let someone else get hurt if you can stop it."

Forester clenched his jaw, firm in his resolve. "Rory, you don't know me anymore."

* * *

Jess looked up at the guy in front of him, he seemed kind of quiet and interested in the floor, but Jess could tell that he was well aware of everything that was going on around him. Jess turned his attention towards Forester and Rory, who were still talking.

"It should be over soon, we'll be out of your hair if that is what you were worried about," Sam said.

"That's nice to know, but it isn't exactly what I'm thinking about this second," Jess kept his focus on Rory.

Sam looked up for a second, "What she is doing isn't going to work. Wish it would, but it won't. It's gone to far for it to do any good; he isn't going to stay here."

"What?" Jess said.

"He's not going to mount a rescue operation to free you guys," Sam replied.

"Yeah, right."

"He isn't that stupid and anything she says to him isn't going to make him stay when we go and you know that," Sam said.

"You don't know Rory. She has to try."

"Yeah, get that," Sam nodded. "I wish that she could get through to him and he'd stay with you guys. That he hadn't been dragged into this, but he's kind of right, he's got his family to think about."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm guessing you guys are out here because my brother tried to explain things and ended up doing the holy water trick?" Sam replied.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, how did they do that? Contacts and dry ice?"

"More like years of hell fire," Sam said.

"Yeah, you got pills for those delusions?" Jess asked.

"Delusions?"

"You are 'The Antichrist' aren't you?" Jess retorted.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, to you I suppose I am. But, if you know a prescription that means I can take two a day and all this goes away, I'd be really grateful."

Jess didn't know how to respond to that. "Suppose I should apologize to you for this morning."

"What?" Sam replied.

"The diner, when you and your brother…."

"You mean when you thought I was him?" Sam asked. "Forget it dude, think what is happening now takes priority."

"Right."

"Don't know the full story and to be honest not sure I want to," Sam said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just you didn't seem to want to talk to the guy before you went for blood."

"We did not go for blood," Jess said. "And they have history."

Sam smiled. "That maybe, but it's not like you guys are still in high school, so isn't their history really between them and not the rest of you guys?"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying that once you guys started I sure felt uncomfortable. Hell, you made my brother feel a little uncomfortable and that last happened…well I'm not sure I really want to remember… that," Sam replied. "But, I get it, you were looking out for her, well I hope that is what it was because if that is what this town does to people who, from my understanding were a little rude, what do you do about jaywalking? Stone them to death?"

"You got no right to judge, but you have the guns don't you."

"I'm not judging you, dude. Okay, maybe a little because when all said and done it is my fault Forester's stuck in the middle of this. So, I kind of feel responsible for what has been happening to him."

"Great." Jess replied.

"And just to let you know, I don't have a gun, the only one we have is the one that Forester brought with him," Sam said. "I'm just saying there are two sides to each story and you didn't ask for his before you guys started in on me. It might have been nice if you had given me a chance to explain because for all you knew, I could have been him, and I was coming to apologize to her, but was put off by the rest of you."

"Yeah right," Jess replied. "If it is all the same to you I think that is best that we don't discuss this."

Sam looked at him. "Like you didn't appreciate it when someone looked a little further than the attitude you were throwing out? But there is one rule for some people and another for others and you either have got to deal with it or make up your own."

Jess looked at the guy, he had Forester's face but he was no chump. "You did read my book didn't you?"

"And listened a little, enough to read between the lines," Sam admitted. "How someone didn't judge you as a screwed up kid."

"Right."

"Dude, the dedication to her at the front of it was a big give away; not to mention the fact you looked like you wanted to make me face a firing squad when you thought it was me that upset her," Sam replied.

"Are you about to give me dating advice?" Jess asked mockingly.

"No," Sam said. "Though for your next book one can I say something?"

"You are going to tell me anyway aren't you?"

"I was just going to say, your style when started going close to Hemingway, I didn't get it dude."

"Are you criticizing my writing?"

"I'm just telling you what I felt. I actually liked your book, especially when it seemed to be your words or even when you veered towards Kerouac, I got what you where saying. But in some parts, it's like reading a medium trying to channel Hemingway and there you lost me."

"What?" Jess replied.

"Dude, I'm just saying that maybe you should get a new editor or agent, one that is tougher on you, but I'm not sure how it works," Sam said. "Not that my opinion counts for much but man, when your story seemed to be in your words and wasn't copying someone else's style, I really liked it."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that on board."

A couple minutes of silence passed as they watched Rory and Forester talk.

"So, you….you been doing this thing…long?" Jess said to him causing Sam to look up.

"What siege's in diners?" Sam replied.

"You know what I mean," Jess replied.

"There was a bank, does that count?" Sam said with a smirk, before the expression on his face changed. "And a police station."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Suppose we should be grateful that you guys aren't amateurs then."

Sam cocked his head to the side, "Amateurs no, but professionals at things like this, not really."

"Shit like this just happens to you then?"

"Didn't plan it. What about you, you plan to be doing this?" Sam said.

"No, I didn't," Jess said. "What about after this, what are you planning to do?"

Sam shrugged, "Not sure, drop Forester off and then get back on the road."

"Hit the road?"

"Yeah, hopefully," Sam said.

"Not that I'll ever be accused of being a big fan of the cops, but you could give yourselves up?" Jess reasoned. "I'm sure that once they realize it wasn't you that started this, they'll go easy on you and possibly help you find out what happened to your girlfriend too."

Sam straightened up. "Excuse me?"

"Ruby told us, said it weirded her out that you had a girlfriend named Jessica and that Dean Forester was called Dean."

"Right," Sam replied. "But what happened to Jess…my Jess, isn't any of your business."

"Yeah, just like you and what happened between me, him and Rory," Jess said causing Sam's expression to harden. Jess took a breath, understanding that he had overstepped a line at that point. "Look, I'm sorry about bringing that up. It's just a tense situation and I'm out of order. I'm just trying to say you can go to the cops."

Sam shook his head, "No, not an option."

"Really?" Jess asked.

Sam huffed. "Yeah, really."

Jess took a second to think. "You said you don't have a gun?"

Sam sighed as he could see the cogs working in Jess' brain, "No, but Dude, don't be stupid."

"Yeah, I know," Jess replied.

"But you had to ask?"

Jess shrugged. "Yeah, and I haven't got into a real fight in years."

Sam snorted, "Let me guess, one of the last times happened to be in high school and the guy happened to look like me?"

"What gave it away?" Jess replied. "Any idea when you guys are going or not."

"Soon I hope," Sam said. "The tactical team was pulling in we'll leave as soon as we can be they've properly taken over from the locals – we can be sure you guys are safe then."

"Yeah right and you three will just disappear into thin air," Jess retorted.

"Don't worry about us – we'll be gone," Sam replied. "I'd say at most we'll be here another hour."

Jess took a breath. "Good, because you can take your box of tricks with you and that includes whoever your friend Ruby was talking about heading this way as well."

"Who did she say was coming?" Sam asked quickly, causing Jess to tense.

"She said she dealt with some bottom feeder who had been hanging with the guy who runs the local store. Said something that others were probably going to come and have a look at the place."

"Where is my brother?" Sam asked before heading down the corridor to the front.

"What is going on?" Forester asked as he moved quickly toward Jess as soon as Sam took off.

"I don't know," Jess said as Rory followed behind. "Just told him what Ruby said about others coming and that his brother was now talking to her."

Forester's face paled. "No, not more of them."

"More of who? More people like the guy who shot at us" Rory asked causing Forester to shake his head, she took a breath. "More like Ruby?"

"By the sounds of it she had a plan to deal with it, and it would mean she'd leave them alone too, so it isn't like he'd lose in the deal, whatever it was," Jess said.

"What plan?" Forester asked, to which both Rory and Jess shrugged.

"I don't know, but so what if more pretend freaks come," Jess said. "The cops are outside so with any luck they'll get picked up and them and Ruby will end up in a rubber room."

"See Dean, you don't have to be part of it." Rory said

"Don't you get it, it isn't pretend!" Forester said as the blood drained from his face and he took off to the store room.


	17. Chapter 16

Hopefully this brings us a bit closer to the action now!

* * *

"Did she say if they were on their way or was she just mouthing off?" Forester asked Luke and Lorelai as he ran back into the storeroom.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai replied.

"Ruby? Did she say they were definitely on their way?" Forester asked as Jess and Rory came in behind him. "Please, it's important. What did she say?"

"Your 'demon' was making noise to piss off your 'friend', that is all," Luke replied. "Seriously Dean, even if you didn't listen to whatever Rory said to you out there, the way that guy dragged Ruby out of here, he's on the verge of losing it. This needs to end now."

Forester clenched his jaw. "What did Ruby say?"

"That someone called Lilith would be sending people here because she's probably will have heard what was happening," Rory said.

"Whoever that woman Ruby is talking about," Emily interjected. "I'm sure the police will have dealt with this situation long before they show up."

Lorelai nodded. "My Mom is right, Dean. It might be better for your friends if they give themselves up. The police can help them; they can deal with the man who is shooting at us as well as the people who Ruby said are coming."

"So we still have time?" Forester asked them.

"Dean, you don't have to go along with anything they are saying," Rory said as Forester stood in the storeroom waiting for an answer to his question. "We understand that all of this has been hard on you. That Sam and his brother helped you when you were hurt, but you don't owe them. You can let them handle it. You can let them deal with this and you stay here with us. If anything they are the reason that you had to suffer in the first place."

"Do we still have time?" Forester asked again.

"Time for what?" Jess asked. "Before Ruby's friends get here?"

"Yes!" Forester said.

"How the hell do we know?" Jess replied. "That Winchester guy pulled that girl out of here and last I could figure they were talking about what they were going to do about this whole mess you brought down on our heads."

"Jess, you're not helping!" Lorelai said before she put a hand on the Forester arm. "Dean, listen to Rory, please. If not for your sake, then for Clara's. This isn't your… fight."

He looked over at his sister before grabbed hold of her arm. "Come on, we are getting you out of here."

"Finally, someone is talking sense," Emily said, getting to her feet.

"Dean?" Clara said as she was roughly pulled toward the door.

"Clara, you got to go. You don't stop. Not to wait for me, not for the cops, not for Mom and not for Dad. You just go!" Forester said.

"No!" the girl replied.

"Clara, don't worry about me. But, you do as I say; you find a car, head east and keep driving."

"What?" Luke asked.

Forester turned to look at Luke but before answering he focused on the girl standing behind him.

"April? That your name? You too! You and Clara are getting out of here, now," Forester said, making a move towards her.

"You aren't touching her," Luke replied pushing Forester back.

"Dad?" a scared April asked her father as she watched on.

"You don't understand she has to go. Her and Clara have got to get out of here!" Forester said, squaring up to Luke, "I got an address for them to go to. You can go with them, but they have to go now, Luke. I only hope there is still time. But if there isn't, you got to get them out."

"One minute you're all for us staying put until the Hartford cops get here and then you'll leave. But now you're all for getting us out of here while you stay? Why?" Jess replied.

"Jess is right. You aren't making any sense, Dean," Rory said.

Forester turned to her. "You can get out the same the same way they got in – through Luke's apartment and over the roof. But once you are out, you don't look back - you run and you don't stop!"

"Please young man, I am not going over any roof." Emily replied.

Forester knotted his brow, took a deep breath before turning to face Emily. "Fine, you stay then. But Clara and April have to go!"

"Excuse me?" Emily replied.

"Luke," Forester said ignoring Emily. "Please, I know we never got on. But please, take my sister and your daughter and get them out of town! Before Ruby can try and…."

"And do what?" Ruby said as she appeared in the doorway, causing to Forester to straighten and turn round as he pulled his sister firmly behind him.

"You aren't touching them, Ruby," Forester replied. "I don't care if you say that it will deal with you too, but you take one step closer and…"

"Oh, you heard did you? What happened in that police station? Did they tell you what happened in the end? What Lilith did? How there was a way out, but big old Dean said 'No!' made them fight," Ruby said with a smirk.

"He was right to tell you 'no'," Forester replied. "And you are not touching that kid or my sister!"

"Who said I'd want your sister?" Ruby said causing Forester to turn and look at the girl behind him as Ruby continued. "Smells like little Miss Forester followed the good old American tradition and had some fun at the after party at her high school prom."

"You and what's his name?" Forester asked causing his sister to blush. Forester visibly relaxed before breaking out in grin. "Oh, thank God!"

Ruby smiled at Forester's reaction, before fixing her gaze at someone else. "But you do realize that does leave…"

Luke pulled his daughter toward him.

"Leaves me for what?" April asked the smirking Ruby.

Forester clenched his jaw, taking up position right beside Luke, shielding April, "Doesn't matter what happened in the end, Ruby. They were right not to have you let your way. You are not touching anyone."

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, don't you panic," Ruby replied to her. "Good old Deano here, he spoiled your little girl for what needs to be done and Kirk there, well he has someone – though who knows what the children will be like. Leaves only little April here who is any good, that is unless good old Jess there is going to admit that him and that good time girl back in High School didn't go all the way because he was saving himself for the day Rory came begging at his door – oh wait, she did that and he sent her away."

"Spoiled?" Rory asked.

"You are not doing it," Forester retorted. "I don't care what I have to do, but I'm drawing a line right here. You can get the hell out of here if you want; just like I have heard you always do when the dirty work needs to be done."

"Great another one who can't look two steps ahead of him," Ruby replied before turning to Rory. "Is that part of the reason you let him walk away? Or was it really because you were just enjoying that shiny new penny called Logan so much after you'd started to get bored with the whole marriage wrecking thing that you didn't care you ripped Forester's heart out, again?"

"That is none of your business," Rory said.

"No, it isn't, but what can I say? I have to get my kicks somewhere before I go," Ruby replied before turning to Forester, "You think I want to drag this out considering what it will do to me? So why don't you get out of my way and let me get this over with. I promise to make it as quick as I can for her. But you are scaring her and the rest of them right now."

"Make what quick?" April asked as her father pushed her further behind him, before she turned to the others. "Lorelai? Rory? What is she talking about?"

"Ruby…Ehm, Cruck…Santana..." Forester said he fumbled to get something out of his back pocket.

"That one starts Crux sancta. If you are going to exorcise someone at least get the pronunciation right," Ruby retorted as she crossed her arms. "If you get it wrong you will just piss it off and do you really want to do that?"

"About as much as you want to find out how well you function without a brain stem. Which will happen if you try and touch that kid," Winchester said coldly as he pressed the cocked gun to her skull. "I told you it wasn't happening, but you go and try it Ruby. Let's see who's faster - me and this trigger or you."

"Well, I was digging the blonde, but I could live with brunette," Ruby said. "Pull the trigger and we'll see who I suit more. Or do you want to pick?"

"One thing you turning up in a girl he can't save Ruby, try it and we'll see what he does when he watches you smoke into someone else," Winchester said, gun firmly planted next to the back of her head. "Let's guess how long Sam keeps you around then."

Ruby snorted. "Wouldn't it be interesting to find out? Because are you really sure he sees thing your way considering how things worked out the last time?"

Winchester's face hardened as she waited for a response.

"Author dude. Salt circle, round the ladies, now!" Winchester yelled to Jess quickly reacted.

"So, it is really true," Forester said to Winchester, who only seemed to relax his gun hand when Jess completed his task. "They are heading here."

Winchester nodded. "Sorry Dude, but yeah. You wanted to say goodbye to your folks before you went to off to fight the good fight, but it looks like you have just brought the war to them."

"And thanks to you two it won't be much of a fight!" Ruby retorted.

"No one is fighting at all," Sam said standing in the doorway to the storeroom.

"Sammy, no!" Winchester said taking a step towards his brother.

"Yes," Sam said.

"You are really going to leave this decision to him?" Ruby asked while Sam silently looked Forester in the eye.

"You all go, I'm going to stay," Forester said mournfully causing the room to look at him as he stood in the middle of the storeroom.

"No, you are not," Winchester said. "And Sam, you're idea sucks!"

"Tell Bobby, thanks for everything and Jo…tell her, tell her, I couldn't do it that I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't," Forester said. "So, you should go, get out of here. I'll take the rap, just go."

"No, that's a stupid idea and you aren't doing it," Winchester said before looking at his brother. "And you can get the self serving martyrdom crap out of your head as well."

"If Forester wants to stay let him," Rory yelled to which her mother shook her head as Winchester pulled Forester towards the doorway to try prevent further interruptions to the discussion.

"Let him go Rory, he has to go with them," Lorelai said as she prevented Rory interjecting further.

"You can't be serious that you want that boy to go with them?" Emily quietly asked her daughter as they watched Dean Winchester chew his brother and Forester out for offering to stay.

"Mom, he has to go with them and he has to go now - the sooner the better," Lorelai said glancing in the direction of April, who was cowering behind her father. "Luke, they have to go now and take Ruby and Dean with them. We can't risk it."

"That woman is crazy," Luke said, before turning to look at his daughter. "No, you're right."

"Mom, Luke, you can't be seriously thinking that Dean should go with them?" Rory said. "If what I said to him is starting to get through to him that he is starting to get that Ruby is crazy; then he can get away from them. Don't now say he should go with them."

"Rory, he has to go," Jess said. "Don't you get it? What is going to happen if he stays? It isn't because he wants to get away from them or doesn't believe them; he's saying he'll stay because he does. He's trying to protect us by saying he'll stay."

"If he stays it will show him that Ruby isn't what she says she is," Rory replied.

"I'm not so sure," Kirk said before looking at Clara who was still confused about her brother's reaction to Ruby's statement. "What would someone, who claims to be a demon, want with a young girl, if she didn't want to make a sacrifice with a…."

"Don't you say that word!" Winchester yelled pointing in the direction of Kirk as he caught the last of the conversation, before addressing Luke, "It doesn't matter what Ruby said. No-one is going to touch Slugger there."

"Is that another one of your dying wishes?" Ruby retorted.

"Maybe it is?" Winchester said. "And Sam, don't make me say 'no' to this again. No-one outside a bad Vincent Price horror movie should even have to say 'no' to this once in their lifetime. Don't make me an even more sad walking horror cliché than I already am before the hounds call."

"Dean, I am not agreeing with Ruby!" Sam retorted.

"If you were being smart you would!" Ruby argued to which the Winchester's and Forester glared at her.

Ruby you are not helping," Sam said before turning to his brother. "But, she is kind of right - Lilith is going let those Demons rip this town apart unless she has a reason not to. So, it's up to Forester there."

"I'll stay," Forester argued. "You go and I'll take the heat off."

"Why don't you people see that you have to make hard choices to win a war? You have more options!" Ruby argued. "Why don't you see that sometimes collateral damage is necessary?"

"And I'm willing to be it," Forester replied. "I brought this down on everyone, so if I stay Lilith can have me and the town is safe right? All I ask is that if possible you make sure I don't become like Ruby."

"Cut the crap right now," Winchester said. "I told you - you are not staying."

"You don't tell me what I get to do!" Forester said. "And as for me staying. I can do it; I can give myself up, I can face Lilith's friends!"

"Really? What about when the real fun begins because that kid in the party dress won't just be forcing you to have tea with her dollies when they work out, you aren't the one she want. She is going to hurt you with all the imagination that a seven year old possessed by an ancient she bitch can come up with, do you understand me?" Winchester said firmly to Forester. "So if anyone is doing sacrificing crap - it is me! All you guys get out of here. I'll buy you guys the time you need."

"Dean!" Sam said to his brother.

"I'm screwed already Sam, it doesn't matter about me, she wants a trophy then she can have one but neither you nor Forester are going Thunderdome – not here you don't!"

"Thunderdome?" a confused Emily mumbled to her daughter as they listened what the others were saying.

"Two men enter, one man leaves," Jess said.

"And what happens to the other man?" Emily asked.

"You don't want to know," Luke said quietly as he watched Forester argue that he should stay while the Winchester brothers left.

"He can't, he can't be serious," Clara said taking a step towards her brother only to be held back.

"No Clara, leave it," Jess said as he grabbed hold of her.

"Let me go!" Clara said as she tried to pull away causing Jess to pull her close to him to try and calm her.

"You all hate him, that's it isn't it. You got no right, he didn't start this," Clara said as she sobbed.

"He didn't want any of this to happen, and now you are going to let him die because you aren't going to help him," Clara said as Lorelai took over from Jess.

"Clara, it isn't that, I know it's best for him to go, but I … I'm sorry, I wish we could help him, but I don't know how," Lorelai replied to the crying girl in her arms.

* * *

Sam looked at the ground for a second before looking at Forester, "I wasn't thinking Thunderdome. I was thinking more…Butch and Sundance."

"Bolivian army?" Forester asked causing Sam to nod.

"And I said no! No to that, no to Thunderdoming it, no to Thelma and fucking Louising it! Hell, no to any movie version crap - even if it comes wrapped up with a princess wearing nothing but a couple of clam shells and a ship sail with a talking Lobster," Winchester said.

"Princess and clam shells? With a Lobster? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

Forester looked on confused. "Isn't that from 'The little mermaid'?"

"I… well. She's hot!" Winchester retorted, causing his brother to run his hand over his face.

"Fine, I don't want to know," Sam replied before turning to his attention to Forester. "You don't have to do it. You can go with everyone else. Then you are out, free of this because they won't have any reason to come after you, because I'll stay here. They'll probably have sent a small group in first to take point. They'll let the rest know what is going down. Won't be any need for the rest to come then. Stars Hollow should be safe."

"What is that supposed to mean? Safe from what?" Luke yelled butting into the conversation.

"It means that Sam is willing to let the Demons, who are not as nice as me, to take a shot at him without them drawing attention to themselves by wiping this lovely little burgh off the face of the Earth," Ruby retorted.

Forester thought for a second. "You can't guarantee they'll buy that it wasn't you that got away."

"No, I can't, but it's the best I got," Sam admitted.

"Then **we** go out the front, because if there is any chance that me staying is going to bring those things here, better if I cut all ties and let everyone know it. Less chance of my family getting hurt," Forester said to Sam. "Anyway, it's like Ellen said; there are more of them fighting this than us. They hold all the cards right now, and I'm not kidding myself, even if I just cause enough confusion to let you guys take out one or two of them before… then I figure I'll have done some good."

"Oh, please," Winchester muttered to Forester's last statement.

"The whole idea is suicide!" Ruby said. "And not one I could actually live with."

"Even if I agree with you on the first part, you technically aren't alive," Winchester said causing Ruby to glare at him.

"Ruby, back down," Sam said before turning to his brother. "It isn't suicide; if anything it is a calculated risk – if it's Demons that are out there, Lilith will want to play – she'll need us alive for that and if it's cops, they aren't going to shoot two unarmed men surrendering. It will give you time to get these people out before you come and get us."

"And what about the nut job on the roof?" Jess asked.

"If he takes a shot, he'll only have one and he'll have to chose," Sam replied.

"So you two are planning on going out there on a 50:50 shot?" Jess asked. "Oh, that is great idea."

"Better than certain death isn't it?" Forester replied.

"Fine then," Winchester clenched his jaw as he faced down his brother. He turned taking a few steps over to the group to come face to face with an angry Luke.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Luke asked as a ticked off Winchester looked him straight in the eye.

"This!" he replied grabbing Emily's arm. Planting the gun firmly in the woman's hand. "Ruby makes a move you don't like, shoot her. Preferably somewhere where it hurts a lot."

"You are giving my mother a gun?" Lorelai asked.

"Forester can't hit a barn, so Emily here is your best hope in stopping Ruby over there if she gets ideas as I am guessing she's the only one here spends anytime at the gun range," Winchester said as he headed out the door.

"Dean?" Sam asked his brother causing Winchester to stop and turn.

"As for you - I'm so not talking to you right now."

"Okay, the men who are holding us hostage are talking about getting us out, giving themselves up to stop the town from being destroyed, while someone is still trying to kill them and then they are giving us their weapons?" Rory asked confused.


	18. Chapter 17

A little action and a little more realisation that this isn't a normal group of people visiting Stars Hollow.

* * *

She felt the weight of it in her hands; it was strange, the metal wasn't as cold as she expected and it felt both heavy and light all at the same time. It had to be the stress of things that made it feel so surreal.

Not that she had never held a gun; she had been a gun range once with Bunny and a few others of the girls. They had gone along with Mitzy to provide moral support after her therapist suggested that she needed an outlet when her husband had left her for the twenty six year old concubine in Cambridge. Also, there had been that faux grouse shooting party that Tippy Atwood and that moron of a husband had held a couple of years before. Not that she had done any shooting herself that day, considering the size of the shotgun they had given her. Richard on the other hand had loved the whole experience, the outfit, and the dogs.

Though, thinking on it she couldn't actually remember anybody doing any hunting that day, other than through Philip Atwood's collection of forty year old single Irish malts.

But this thing in her hands now was so much smaller than the canon she had held on that lawn those years before and the feeling in her stomach couldn't compare to the nervous hilarity she had gone through when she and the others had watched the reluctant instructor put Mitzy through her paces with the weapon called a 'Desert Eagle', as the paper target, or 'Henry Wilcox the third' as Mitzy had dubbed it, disintegrated in front of them. An event, as the instructor had predicted it would, resulted in a visit to the hospital; not because anyone had actually been harmed by a bullet, but due to the effects of the firearm's recoil on Mitzy's 108lb frame.

But the 9mm she held now, as Mr. Winchester had identified it, didn't look as intimidating as the firearms she had previous encountered, though that might be because she hadn't received a safety talk as she had those other times - though, she had been scared of it when she had seen it in Dean Forester's hands.

But now, she couldn't something feel a thing that was so small and surprisingly light could really be considered dangerous?

Certainly, her brain told her the relatively small device she held had been made for one deadly purpose, but if she held it, the one thing she could be certain of was that it wasn't going to be used against Lorelai or Rory.

"Mom?" Lorelai said tentatively looking at the weapon in her mother's hands. "Mom, can you give me the gun, please?"

"Excuse me?" Emily replied.

"Yeah, Grandma. Can you give Mom or Luke or me the gun?" Rory said reaching out her hand.

"Please Rory," Emily said turning the weapon at the two men and woman in front of her. "Now you three – put your hands up."

"Oh great," Ruby said as the rest of them sighed.

"Emily, give me the damn gun," Luke said.

"Luke, I am more than capable of dealing with this," Emily replied, before turning back to Forester, Sam and Ruby.

"Hands up," Emily said. "Go on, hands up."

Forester sighed; Sam snorted his amusement, while they both put up their hands.

"Please, like you are going to go along with this?" Ruby said from her side of the room.

"Now, you, whoever you are? You do as you are told," Emily said. "Hands up and you stay where you are."

"If this day couldn't get any weirder," Jess said as he watched the response to Emily.

"So what's the plan now you have them where you want them? March them outside and make them surrender to the cops?" Lorelai asked.

"No, we aren't. If they say that the police are going to come to us then we are going to stay here," Emily said firmly.

"And you think that is a good idea?" April said.

"We are going to stay here and if they think they are just going to spin some…hullabaloo story about demons to make us feel frightened of them then they are sorely mistaken," Emily said pointing the gun at those outside the circle.

"It doesn't matter about the demon shit, I want them and especially her, whatever the hell she is, out of my diner," Luke retorted as he pointed at Ruby.

"And they say small towns are heartlands of America. I was so conned by all of those Thomas Kincaid pictures; because you know, I am not feeling the welcoming ambience here," Ruby mocked causing Sam to hold back on his amusement.

"Can't blame him for wanting us gone," Forester mumbled.

"What was that RD?" Ruby retorted. "You making noises? I was willing to die here to get you out of this mess and now you're bellyaching about it?"

"You wanted to cut an innocent kid's heart out of her chest," Forester yelled causing April to pale.

"What are you complaining about?" Ruby replied. "It isn't like I was going to use your sister."

"Ruby, not helping," Sam said.

"Hey, little April's safe behind that salt while the rest of the town is going to go to a cut price version of hell and trust me that doesn't mean that the rides are going to be any less interesting," Ruby snidely said.

"Lady, you really need to think about getting on some medication or putting on a good strait jacket," Jess said.

"Sorry, but I've done the enforced bondage thing and even if that was my kink, you aren't my type," Ruby retorted.

"What do you mean about the salt keeping us safe?" Rory asked.

"Salt's pure, like iron," Sam explained. "It repels demons and spirits."

"You can't be serious?" Jess asked.

Sam nodded. "Sounds stupid I know, but it stops things that are unnatural. Ruby can't cross it unless there is a break."

"Which, I find completely racist," Ruby muttered.

"So if we stay on one side of this line you guys have to stay on the other?" Lorelai asked.

"You know I'm human, and so is Sam, we can cross it" Forester said. "It's Ruby that can't."

"Even if she could cross the line, none of us are going to hurt you," Sam added.

"Really?" Luke asked coldly. "Why the hell should I believe you on that?"

"Because this will end before the real trouble starts. But you don't have to believe me. You have the gun and we don't," Sam added. "Me and Forester will be going as soon as my brother gets back and as for Ruby…."

"Oh, I'm going my own way. I'm done babysitting and I'm not in the mood you two get yourselves killed going out there," Ruby retorted. "So Luke doesn't have to worry, his little girl is 'safe' from me."

"You two were serious about going out there, aren't you?" Luke asked the two men in front of him. "About giving yourselves up?"

Sam nodded, "Yep. We aren't going to do anything to hurt your daughter so best plan we got is us going out the front way."

"We'll keep whoever's out there distracted while Winchester makes sure you guys get out of here," Forester said.

"Who exactly will you guys be distracted?" Lorelai asked.

"Cops, National Guard, the massing hordes of hell, take your pick," Ruby said. "Though Emily if you want to take a shot, get a number, there's a line. Even one for Forester there and some of them don't like it if you try and cut in."

"I didn't ask for your advice," Emily retorted.

"Is it just me or are you and her baiting each other, getting old?" Jess asked.

"There is no need to be facetious," Emily said.

"I'm not sure he is," Kirk added.

"Seriously, is you two bitching at each other getting us anywhere," Jess asked. "You start and then Ruby takes shots at us."

"Seeing how I'm not being allowed to do anything really useful, I got to pass the time somehow," Ruby replied.

"I doubt you would ever be useful at anything," Emily retorted.

Ruby smiled, "Break that circle and I'll show you."

"Come on, leave the lady alone" Sam snapped before he sighed. "I understand that nobody wants to be here and hopefully it will be over soon, okay."

"That's real reassuring of you," Jess said.

Rory put a hand on Jess' shoulder to still him, before nervously saying. "If that guy is still out there or there are others who want to hurt you then maybe my grandmother is right, neither one of you should got out there – the two you can stay here until the police come in and they can help both of you."

"Rory," Forester said.

"No. Luke is right and if she is willing to go then, and I can't actually believe I'm saying this then she should. This has to end, but there has to be another way than the way you guys are saying," Rory said. "Ruby can go and the rest of us could all sit here and wait for the police."

"Jesus, don't you get it?" Ruby replied. "This isn't a fairy tale, it isn't one of those books you've always got your nose stuck in. Sitting here isn't an option. Not for them. So maybe it's best if you keep your suggestions to yourself."

"I was just trying to be helpful," Rory replied.

"How best can I say this – don't be. Because honestly, from what I've seen you being helpful or at least trying not to be really destructive to other people is a skill you should leave off your resume," Ruby retorted.

"What did I do to piss you off?" Rory asked causing Ruby to smile, which in turn caused Emily to focus her aim on the sarcastic blonde.

"Ruby, lighten up, okay," Sam asked her.

"When Miss Naivety over there stops acting like this is going to end like a true life movie staring her as the heroine because she used her powers of persuasion on us then maybe I will," Ruby retorted.

"Look everybody, as soon as my brother comes back, me and Dean here, will be go out the front door and give ourselves over to the police and then this will all be over for all of us, so can we all be…what is the best way to say this 'cordial' to each other," Sam quickly interjected while glaring in Ruby's direction as he lowered his arms.

"You, I said hands up," Emily snapped causing Sam to again raise his arms. "And don't you move until I tell you too."

"Rory, you okay and I mean really," Lorelai asked to which her daughter nodded.

"Mom, it might be a little uncomfortable for them to stand like that and as for her there, she as we are all agreed is 'nuts'," Lorelai added helpfully. "At least let them sit down."

"Go on, sit down," Emily said after a second, gesturing to those she had previously ordered not to move. "I said sit down, so go on, I haven't got all day."

"Okay," Sam muttered as he did as he was told causing Forester to smirk.

"What is so funny?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Forester said biting his lip.

"No, explain yourself," she said firmly. "Or is this another thinly veiled jib at my family.

He looked around him, "No...It's …ehm, well not exactly; it was just the way you said that it reminded me of something that is all."

"Reminded you of what? Well, spit it out," Emily said.

"I know it's stupid, especially right now, considering everything else that is going on but you holding a gun, ordering Sam around. It's like I'm sitting outside myself, watching something made up of one of my worst nightmares when I was going out with Rory. All that's missing is the fancy maid, table linen and the whole interrogation before facing the firing squad because I wasn't running a fortune 500 company when I was in kindergarten," Forester explained.

"That is one of your nightmares?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Forester said. "I know it's probably not in the same league anything you guys have."

"I don't know, a nightmare's a nightmare, though if we have to live through them can you take the one I have about the midgets?" Sam asked.

Forester nodded, "Suppose it seems kind of fair."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

Forester shrugged, "As I said it was stupid."

"Yes, it is," Emily said firmly.

Jess snorted after a few moments of tense silence passed. "I don't know, went to one of those Friday night dinners myself."

"Don't know what was worse back then – having nightmares about that Friday night dinner at Rory's Grandparents or the one where you turned up at school without your pants," Forester joked to which both Jess and even Luke had to stifle their amusement causing both Rory and Emily to glare at them.

"Actually if those dreams about my parents involved you ending up on a roasting spit as the main course at a charity function then I think I can understand what you talking about," Lorelai added.

"Lorelai!" Emily said.

"Sorry," came the quick reply. "Not the time, huh?"

"Whatever you're talking about couldn't have been that bad?" Sam said keeping an eye on the woman with the gun.

"It's something you have to experience to get," Luke replied.

"Yeah," came both Jess' and Forester's replies.

"I believe as my daughter said this is not the time to discuss this?" Emily said coldly as she continued to hold the raised firearm.

"Oh come on Mom, it's as a right of passage with the Gilmore's to get through a Friday Night dinner so think of a compliment. Dean there only went to one and he still remembers that beefaroni years later," Lorelai joked to which Emily scowled.

"We will discuss this in detail later."

"Sure we will," Lorelai replied with a smile.

"So nut job and cops or deal with a pissed off Emily Gilmore, armed or not, no wonder you guys are volunteering to go out the front door," Jess said to Forester.

Forester shrugged, "I suppose you can look at it that way."

"That isn't a good reason to go get yourself killed, Dean," Clara said. "Why don't you just do like they first said, go over the roof and get out of here. You don't have to prove anything to this town."

"Clara, I'm not going out the front way to prove anything to anyone. Don't worry I'm going to be fine," Forester said.

"Don't say that!" Clara said trying not to cry. "Don't say that because….don't make promises you can't keep."

"Clara, when haven't I kept a promise to you when it counts?" Forester said seriously his sister. "But you guys being here is my fault and it's up to me to do something to fix it."

"A psycho taking pot shots is hardly your fault," Lorelai said, "Though, if I was your mother I'd be more worried about the women you've been spending time with lately."

Forester straightened as Ruby simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Sam said as he saw the apprehension that had suddenly fallen over Forester's face.

"Dean. Stay inside, with us. You don't have to go and risk being shot at. You don't have to bet your life on what these guys are telling you," Rory said.

Forester took a breath, "Rory, I'm not."

"Really?"

"Rory, don't make this harder for him," Lorelai replied.

"You don't want us to stay?" Sam asked.

"That is an understatement," Luke said glaring at him.

Sam's face hardened as he nodded his understanding, "We'll be out of your hair soon, dude. Don't worry about that."

"And you can take your girlfriend with you," Luke added to which Ruby tutted.

Rory took a breath, "Okay, so if you are going out there to give yourselves up to the police then it is over for you, Dean."

Sam sighed as Forester shook his head, "Rory."

"Dean, if Sam and his brother want to run from this Lilith then fine, but you don't have to go with anything they say once you are with the police."

"Really? It's okay now for my brother to go risk his life by going outside because he's now got your blessing? You want to bet your life that the guy who started won't take a shot at him?" Clara asked coldly. "At least Lorelai and Luke are being honest that they want him gone because they are scared of Ruby would do to April, but what about you?"

"Clara!" Forester tiredly said.

"Clara, I just meant that…" Rory started to say before she couldn't seem to find the words to explain.

"Just meant what?" Clara asked.

"Hey kid, calm down will you," Jess said.

"No, I won't calm down, not when she knows what could happen and not after what we had to watch him go through last time," Clara said firm in her resolve.

"Clara! Stop it! It happened okay, it is done," Forester snapped. "Me and Sam are going out of the front door and you are going to go with Winchester and us doing it has nothing to do with Rory, nothing to do with this town and our family business has nothing to do with them. Right now we have a plan and you and Rory aren't going to change it."

"But, why do you have to go?" Clara asked as the others watched.

"Because if we stay it will be worse," Sam said.

"I understand this is hard Clara, but your brother is right. Us turning on each other is not going to help," Lorelai said turning to her mother. "And to show you that we are going to get through this my Mom is going to lower the gun, to make sure there isn't an accident."

"Lorelai, please I know what I'm doing," Emily said.

"Really, you do? Do you want to enlighten us?" Ruby asked. "Because I'm sure as hell not going to do anything just to please you."

"Ruby!" Sam said.

"It's not like she's going to shoot anyone, Sam," Ruby replied.

"Let's not test that," Lorelai said, "Right Patty?"

"This is not the time for one of your jokes," Emily said as her daughter addressed her.

"Mom lets not get into this. Because you have no idea where it could lead – this week you holding a gun in the back room of a diner, next week, you are pulling off a bank robbery so you can fund the revolution."

"Lorelai, for once can you please make sense."

"Seriously mom, Luke is really angry, Clara is scared, Rory is basically being ripped apart by someone who has threatened to cut April's heart out and all I wanted today was to get my seating plan finalized, plus there is no way you can pull off the beret."

"A beret?"

"I'm sorry mom, the fully automatic submachine gun yes, but unlike Patty Hearst, there is no way you could get away with the beret. It just wouldn't suit your face," Lorelai said jokingly hoping her mother would loosen her grip on the weapon she was holding.

Rory smiled at the confused look on her grandmother's face. "She doesn't really mean it Grandma. I'm sure if you put your mind to it you could get a beret to suit you. Though, you'd definitely come up with a better guerrilla name than Tania."

"Yeah, we'd have to think of something better than that as Tania just doesn't do it for someone like you Mom," Lorelai said jokingly.

"She is really like you said she was," Sam said to Forester.

"Yeah, told you she was smart," Forester said.

"Yeah she is."

"Not that I am against taking the compliment, but what are you two taking about?" Lorelai asked.

"You're trying to keep things light," Sam said. "Basically, you're doing the same thing Ruby was by pissing your mom off so keeping her attention on her, but it's okay really. Your mother isn't going shoot anyone. Are you, Emily?"

"How can you be so sure," she replied.

Sam took a breath. "Because you never hand a loaded gun to someone you don't know unless you expect your lose your brains right then and there, and my brother knows that."

"It's not loaded?" Ruby asked.

"It's light isn't it? The gun," Sam said to Emily. "The handle – it's empty isn't it?"

Emily narrowed her gaze at him, "How can you be so sure?"

"My brother might be majorly pissed off at the situation but he isn't ready to hand a loaded gun to someone he's just met," Sam explained as he pointed at the gun in Emily's hands. "He took the clip with him."

"The part with the bullets?" Kirk asked as Jess laughed.

"He took the magazine with him?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "But you having the gun seemed to make you feel better as well as making sure that none of you, especially Luke there, doing something stupid after all the…sacrificing talk, so I wasn't going to say."

"Not to mention your brother knowing that it would piss me off," Ruby said.

"Well, if someone was going to shoot us it would be most likely be her, and he has to get his kicks somehow," Sam said.

Emily felt the void in the base of the handle, the one that she hadn't noticed, probably due to the amount of adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins as she had held it in her hands.

"Even if he hadn't taken that with him, the safety, it's still on," Forester mumbled as Emily continued to actually examine the gun in her hands as she found the lever.

"Yeah, that thing," Forester said.

"So, now we know that no-one is going to die Annie Oakley, can you put that thing down?" Lorelai said relieved as she moved to try and take the gun out of her mother's hands.

"Lorelai, you please…." Emily started to say as the gun went off.

"Oh God!" Kirk exclaimed as the scene unfold in what seemed slow motion Sam ducked while Ruby pushed Forester out of the way.

"Oh shit," she said as they all looked at her while she slowly sank to the floor. "You know how much this top cost me?"

"Oh, my god!" Emily exclaimed as she looked on horror at the woman in front of her.

"You said it sister, I can't hide the hole," Ruby said as she sat there looking at the hole in her chest.

"Forester? You okay?" Sam asked as he quickly got to his feet moving to Ruby's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Forester said as Lorelai and Emily looked on in horror.

"They owe me a new shirt," Ruby exclaimed pointing in the direction of Emily and Lorelai causing Sam to laugh as he tended to her.

"Seriously, Bobby, I'll take being shot by him. It goes with the territory, but them! No way in hell, and not to save RD there," Ruby said getting to her feet. "Stupid damn amateurs! Your brother giving Grandma a gun is one thing, but him not checking to make sure someone hadn't put one in the chamber, not to mention who told her to take the damn safety off that is something else."

Forester swallowed taking a step back as Ruby glared at him.

"As long as you are okay," Sam said.

"Oh, I'm peachy," Ruby retorted.

"You got shot!" Kirk exclaimed looking at the girl standing in front of them.

"Yeah I did!" Ruby snapped.

"Bullet proof vest. It has to be," Jess said.

"Please with this top, it'd stretch it," Ruby said.

"You've got a hole in your chest," Rory said.

"IS that what that burning sensation is? There was me thinking it was something I ate," Ruby retorted.

"That's not possible!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh, I wish that was true," Ruby said. "Man, I actually went shopping for this one and I paid too."

"You actually went and bought something?" Sam asked confused. "With money?"

Ruby knotted her brow. "I wanted the experience it once, okay!"

"Oh my god!" Emily said as Luke took hold of the gun, "I shot someone."

"Yeah me," Ruby said as she started to burp. "Oh great, it clipped the stomach on the way into the lung. You know how painful that is going to be while it works it way out?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, it just went off," Emily said who was standing there is shock.

"Yeah, yeah, just do us a favor, in the future, if someone hands you a gun, think of it like drugs - just say 'No'" Ruby said in between burps before turning to face Forester. "As for you, no guns, period! You hearing me?"

* * *

"Sam?" Winchester said as he came running into the room. "You okay? I heard a gunshot."

"I'm fine, Ruby's not. There was a bullet in the chamber," Sam said as he continued to help the distracted demon.

"What? I didn't….," Winchester whipped round to face Forester, "What did I tell you? You never put a round in the chamber unless you are going to use it. That is the surest way to get your dick blown off."

"Right," Forester said quietly as Winchester.

"We have to get her to a hospital," Rory said.

"Eh…no," Winchester said. "Even if we wanted to, there's no time. The police would have heard that shot too. They'll be in here soon."'

"So what is the plan now?" Sam asked as Winchester pulled Ruby's knife from the shelving unit support.

"Same plan," Winchester said. "Just change of time table."

"Okay," Sam said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Forester asked.

"You aren't going to like it," Winchester said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory asked.

Winchester sighed. "I'm sorry, I did find a nice bottle of bourbon upstairs, but now there isn't much time so you got something to bite down on something because we got to do something about that arm."

"What?" Forester asked.

"I'll let you hit me afterwards, will that do?" Winchester said before turning to Jess, "Hey dude – want to give me a hand."

"Why, should I?" Jess asked as Winchester pulled out a lighter.

"Because, you look like such a helpful guy," Winchester replied. "Plus the quicker you help me, the quicker we all get out of here. So can you PLEASE hold him for me?"

"Dean?" Forester said cautiously.

"Look, don't worry, Sam and Jess will make sure I'll only have to do this once," Winchester said. "I'm not saying that it won't hurt a little, well a lot actually, but it should mean that long run you'll live."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Forester asked as Sam gestured to Jess to grab Forester by an arm as Winchester began to heat up Ruby's knife.

"Just hold still," Winchester said as pulled off the makeshift bandage before he pressed the steaming blade to Forester's flesh. Forester stifled a scream while the others watched on.

After a moment after the two men dropped Forester to the floor, Winchester slapped the pale man in front of him, "Dude, you still with us."

The hook caused Winchester to take a step or two back, "Okay, did say you can have one."

"You bastard! You just get off on injuring me? Since I met you, I've been kidnapped, terrorized, almost stabbed, fallen out of that big dumb jerk off car of yours, shot – twice and not to mention what that cop wanted me to get an exam to check for and now after all that you suddenly decide to brand me?" a pale hurt Forester said getting to his feet as he cradled his arm.

"You say that like I'm doing it deliberately, but I'm not and I apologized for the kidnapping thing and as for that cop – wackjob!" Winchester replied before he ran a hand over his tired face. "Dude, if the cops see that arm of yours, they'll stick you in an ambulance and Sam in the wagon, you understand? I can't be in two places at once. So, I need you to hold it together and to put on the stuff I got from your friend's apartment. When you get out there, you follow Sam's lead, make sure you get it the wagon, you'll be less vulnerable. You understand me? I will come for you guys, both of you – I promise."

Forester took a moment before nodding his response as the rest watch and Ruby continued to quietly burp in the corner.

"Good, you need to hurl you do so now, while your friends get ready to move out with me," Winchester said as he noted Forester's pale face.

"Why should we?" Luke said.

"Because Dude, that gun going off gives us about five minutes before the cops come in, 'cause they so far they ain't called to see if we are all okay. You want your family here when the cops go shock and awe in an enclosed space if we got another option? Like you guys being out in the open in the middle of the street, while I go and deal with my business. And before you ask Ruby won't be coming with us, could you be happy with that?" Winchester answered while Sam helped Forester on with the shirt that had been taken from Luke's closet upstairs.

Luke stood there for a second, "If she comes anywhere near us."

"Dude, if it helps. I'm in complete agreement with you," Winchester replied as Ruby.

"And there was me thinking that people were beginning to care," Ruby huffed as she continued to burp causing Winchester to look at her confused.

"She says there is a bullet in her lung," Lorelai said as she saw the expression on Winchester's face.

"And she reacts like that?" Winchester said smirking causing Ruby to flick him the middle finger.

"Nice," Winchester said as he got out his phone.

"Dean!" Sam snapped tiredly as he put on the baseball cap his brother had brought him.

"Come on, I can't film this?" Winchester asked as the Demon in front of him continued to burp. "I'm not going to make it to next Christmas. This could be Bobby's present for next year or Rufus'. They'd both get a kick out of it."

"Put the phone down, Dean," Forester said.

Winchester pouted. "You guys are no fun."

"No, they don't have the emotional age of twelve," Ruby said as she started to cough. She took out a handkerchief as she coughed on more time spitting the bullet into the cloth in her hand. She took a step putting the bundle into Winchester's hand. "I'm done."

"I suppose that means we'll catch up with you later then." Winchester said.

"Yeah, right, if you guys get through it," Ruby said as she picked up a second jar of peanut butter and left them to their fate.

"You letting her go? She should be going to a hospital," Lorelai stated to Winchester before turning to look at Forester and Sam. "And you're dressing them up? Like Luke?"

"If she wants to go to one she can get there herself, as for that other thing, well why not?" Winchester shrugged to which Sam tutted.

"If the guy who started this is still out there, it'll be harder to tell us apart if we're dressed alike," Sam explained.

"Great, so now the cops will think you two are me," Luke replied.

"Think of it is as starting a fashion trend," Winchester said looking at the group in front of them before turning to his brother, "Any idea how we are doing this as I'm taking it the roof is out seeing how Grandma here is in heels, not to mention the skirt that hot momma is in."

"What has my skirt got to do with this?" Lorelai asked.

Winchester shrugged noting the expression on Luke's face. "Dude, I'm just saying she ain't dressed to be vaulting off the fire escape; that is all."

"There is a drain cover near the back door," Sam noted.

Winchester rubbed his tired brow, "That the best you two can come up with?"

"Kirk, there should be able to help," Forester said, turning to the skinny man who had sat in the corner mostly quiet and terrified since this had all began. "You worked for the county for a couple of days, right? You've worked everywhere else in this town. Do you know something of the sewer system?"

Kirk nodded, "There was a complaint that local businesses were taking advantage of the sewer system instead of using proper ways of removing waste. The town hall decided to have a proper clean out to get an idea if it was the case. Held up the commissioning festival last summer."

Lorelai threw a look at Luke. "You didn't?"

"What?" Luke protested as he continued to stand his ground against Winchester, "Taylor was getting on my nerves."

"Really?"

Luke looked at his fiancé, "It wasn't even commemorating the real birth of the town - it was when they signed the damn paper in the Fifties to rezone. He wanted to celebrate that. You said it yourself it was a stupid thing to celebrate and those sewers did actually need looking at. So what if I actually killed two birds with one stone?"

"Pod people," Winchester muttered under his breath.

Sam sighed. "Bro, stop compiling that list in your head right now. We are not coming back here."

"Kirk, the main under this place, the one with the cover by the door, where does it come out?" Forester asked, "And is it big enough for people to move through?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Kirk asked.

"So that is the best plan you two can came up with?" Winchester asked his brother to which Sam nodded.

Winchester's shoulders fell, as he pulled the little guy aside, "Great another sewer."

* * *

Forester straightened as the Winchesters and Kirk talked among themselves; he crossed the salt line to reassure his sister.

"You seriously believe this, don't you? The bullshit they are spinning you," Jess asked.

Forester looked at Luke's angry face, "Doesn't matter what I believe or how much I'm sorry about this. It's best I go now and take them with me right? Make sure they leave you guys and April alone."

"Right," Luke replied.

"Yeah," Forester said hugging Clara reassuring her that as soon as he could he'd be in contact.

"So you go with them, whoever it is kills Dean Winchester and you just take his place?" Rory asked while she and her mother continued to comfort her slightly traumatized Grandmother.

"Does that part really matter right now?" Forester replied.

Rory swallowed not sure what to say.

"So you ready?" Forester asked Sam who at that point was looking a little exasperated.

"Almost, though we might have a problem," Sam replied.

"What?" Forester asked.

"My brother wants to keep you friend Kirk," Sam replied.

Everybody looked at Dean Winchester, "What? The dude is funny."

Sam rolled his eyes, to which his brother huffed a little. "I let you keep Ruby."

"Can we get out of here now?" Forester asked.

Sam nodded, to which his brother turned and looked at him, "You'll make sure he keeps his head down right?"

"Sure Dean, see you soon?" Sam said.

"Sure bro and I'll be seeing both of you two soon." Winchester replied.


	19. Chapter 18

Now I finally feel like I'm getting somewhere!

* * *

Rory took a breath as she watched Sam and Forester prepare to walk out the door of the store room. "Dean? Dean Forester."

"Yeah Rory?" Forester replied as she moved toward him.

"Have you got a minute?" Rory asked quickly. "I know this isn't exactly the best time for it, but it's just…."

"We don't have time for this," Sam pointed out to Forester.

"It's just I'm…I want to say," she said taking a breath, pulling Forester to one side. "The stuff Ruby said about me, about us. About me getting bored and not…I just want to say…."

She hesitated as the words seemed to refuse to come out.

"Are you lost for words?" Forester asked in disbelief as Rory stood there in silence. "A Gilmore lost for words? Now I think I've seen it all."

"It's that you are really going out there and there isn't anything I can…" Rory said quietly before steeling herself. "Before you go, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"What?" Forester replied.

"For what Ruby said, for…oh I don't know. I just didn't want….I don't want…."

Forester sighed. "Rory, go with your Mom and Luke and get out of here. I understand what you are trying to say and why you're saying it. As for Ruby, she's…well, she is what she is and I got to go now."

"Dean?"

He took of the baseball cap to allow him to brush his fingers through his hair, "Rory, we'll do this later, okay?"

"But, what if there isn't a later?" Rory asked.

He took a breath saying nothing in reply. Instead he put the borrowed baseball cap on his head gave her a warm smile and shrugged before turning to leave with Sam.

"Rory? You okay?" Lorelai asked as they watched them go.

"They got to keep their heads straight right now, focus on what they got to do," Winchester explained as the others organized themselves to go.

The seconds passed, then they heard the yelling coming from outside. Dean Winchester stilled, hesitating on a course of action as he listened helplessly to the noises. After a moment Clara Forester moved forward taking his hand, both of them standing there, not moving, as if they were standing vigil as the diner filled with the raised voices of police outside ordering their loved ones to the ground.

Jess moved to gently separate the girl from the silent man in front of him; though at that point neither Clara nor Dean Winchester seemed to put up a fight in that regard.

"Come on, you are staying with us," Jess whispered to the girl who seemed focused on other things.

As the sounds from outside started to calm down, Winchester suddenly seemed to spring into action.

"Move!"

* * *

"What is going to happen to them?" Rory asked Winchester as they walked through the sewer under Star's Hollow.

"Arrested. Then I go and get them," Winchester said, curtly as he closely followed Kirk while the others came up two abreast behind them on the slime covered ledge - Lorelai and April, Emily and Rory, Jess and Clara with Luke finally at the rear.

"And if you can't what happens?" Luke asked, to which Winchester took a moment.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes," Lorelai said.

Winchester snorted. "No you don't. Not really."

"I shot that girl, she got up and she…." Emily muttered all the while holding onto Rory's hand.

"Emily, she got up," Luke said firmly.

"Yep, she did," Winchester replied. "But don't worry about that Ma'am, it was my fault. Should have checked the chamber before I gave you the damn gun; but if someone had to take a bullet today, don't think it could have happened to a nicer person than Ruby."

"She didn't put a bullet in her," Luke said. "She'd be dead if she really had."

"Sure, big guy and I'm going to meet Bigfoot for a beer later," Winchester said sarcastically.

"If she can walk away on her own two feet then I think it is safe to say that anything that happens to that bitch is her own problem," Jess said as he guided Clara along the tunnel.

"No, not really, she's my problem," Winchester said in a rhetorical fashion before adding. "Hey Emily, where is that spunk that pissed her off in the first place? Huh?"

"I think that the 'spunk' you are talking about was really lost when my Granddaughter's ex-boyfriend started all of this by holding a gun on us," Emily replied.

"And there it is," Winchester replied. "Glad to see it's on its way back."

"Mom, Dean didn't start this. Someone started shooting at him, they didn't hold us hostage," Lorelai said.

"And I'm sure a lawyer will point that out, hopefully, that is if they can make sense of any of this," Emily said.

"Already started," Clara mumbled under her breath. "All Dean's fault."

"What is that supposed to mean," Jess said as she avoided his gaze.

"Nothing," Clara said started pushing forward, past the others before continuing onward.

"Clara stop!" Luke yelled causing the girl to stand still for a second.

"Why should I?" Clara asked.

Luke took a breath. "Your brother asked me to take care of you and that is what I'm going to do."

"Yeah, sure YOU will." Clara retorted.

"Give the guy a break, will you? It's been a tough day for all of us," Winchester said as she started onward again. "We got to stay together, right now."

"Clara?" Rory yelled as Clara refused to be stopped.

"Leave me alone," came the reply.

"Come on Clara! Kid, I don't need this, we got to stick together," Winchester pleaded running forward to grab hold of her. "You got to not think about it. They are going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" Clara asked.

"Because they are, because they got to be," Winchester said. "I got as much riding on this as you, so please, we got to stick together. Once I know you guys are out of this, I'm going after them, your brother and mine, I promise. But you running off means I got to waste time going after you. You understand me?"

"You promise?" the girl asked. "You promise to get both of them. Why?"

Winchester grinned, "Hey, with the way they're dressed, I got to get both of them to be sure I got mine, don't I?"

Luke watched, thinking how screwed up this was. How Clara was only beginning to still after listening to the words of a madman. Taking comfort in the promises of someone who held a gun; who even though there was nothing but apparent hate between them, was working with a woman who had wanted to cut his daughter's heart out. She was listening to him rather than people, who even though she hadn't known well, had been a present in her life since she was a child.

Then again after listening to the crap that Ruby had spouted what could he expect. In a way the bitch had been right, Stars Hollow was just like everywhere else - they saw things as they wanted to and it took a hell of lot for it to let you move on once it had made up its mind.

It didn't make them bad people it was just something you did, you protected what you knew.

Which meant that Dean Forester was never going to be anything other than the bad guy when it came down to anything to do with him and Rory and to some it would take something short of a miracle change that. Hell, some folk in the town still saw his nephew as the same surly screwed up kid who took off on that bus and in the process broke Rory's heart all those years ago. They didn't want to take the time to get to know him now, to find out that he had made something of his life.

And when it came to Dean Forester, Luke couldn't honestly say he was any different, because he still thought of Dean Forester as the kid that wasn't worthy of Rory, who was stupid enough to get married to a girl he didn't love, and too stupid to hold on to the girl he had screwed up his life for.

It didn't matter that Dean Forester had had time to move on from that, had had other things to deal with because to Luke, he was still the bitter and angry kid who had threw a tantrum because Luke had Gilmore Girl and Forester couldn't keep his.

But, even though Luke could now admit that some of the things that had been said that day had rung a little true, he and Lorelai hadn't reached the point where they could make things work until long after that day for a mulitude of reasons; not to mention he finally got that he had been facing an angry hurt kid who had been lashing out at the guy who had been basically a bit of a dick to him in the most painful way possible without throwing a punch; it didn't mean that he felt any different about Dean Forester today than he had back then. But, was that fair?

If Luke had just simply met Dean Forester on the street yesterday, would he have gotten past the ill feeling of years ago and really given him the time of day to find out if Dean was no longer that angry, bitter kid he had dealt with on the lawn of the Twickham house all those years ago?

Truth was – he couldn't be sure. No, that wasn't exactly true, considering he first gut feeling when the Foresters had stepped foot in that diner just to get coffee before this mess started. Christ, he couldn't really blame Clara Forester for her opinion of him, for listening to Ruby's bullshit. He couldn't expect her not to feel that part the reason that he and the others were letting her brother walk out that door was another way to punish her family for Dean and Rory.

But it wasn't and Dean Forester didn't deserve to have been as scared as Luke could see he had been when he walked out that door.

He didn't deserve to be coming home to say a final goodbye to his family before he got dragged further into shit he had no business dealing with; while Luke and Lorelai had sat there rest of the combined Danes and Gilmore families had been talking about flowers, menus and center pieces.

Dean Forester had walked out of that door scared and he had tried to hide it with his '_Rory, we'll do this later_'. He didn't deserve that or to find himself relying on people, who seemed intent on getting him killed.

Even if Stars Hollow wasn't going to throw Dean Forester a parade any time soon, he didn't deserve to be walking out of Luke's storeroom to possibly face his death as collateral damage at the hands of someone who held the belief that he was a sacrifice that had to be made, all because he looked like someone else and he certainly didn't deserve it for a stupid affair he had years ago.

Hell, the kid wasn't even being allowed go out and face his fate in his own clothes.

But, even if on some small stupid level he did, Luke was damn sure that Clara Forester definitely didn't deserve to have to take the word of someone she had just met and who was probably on the FBI's most wanted that he was going to look out for her family; rather then believing the same thing being said by the people from the town in which she lived. What could he expect though? It was pretty clear that even before the 'Demon' had turned up or even before that first bullet had come through that window, Clara believed in the opinion of some of the people in that diner, her brother ranked just above something they'd scrape off their shoe; a belief that didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon as he watched her take in Dean Winchester's words.

Oh shit, Taylor had gotten the town to wear those stupid pink and blue ribbons to show which side they were on during the first of his and Lorelai's breakups; Forester hadn't been lucky enough back then to get that, though he had been responsible for all his own actions and decisions, of which he had made a few stupid ones in Luke's opinion even though he had been a kid; but when this was all over…..

Fuck – somehow, something was about to go seriously wrong in Stars Hollow with respect to the Foresters.

"That is fucked up," Jess stated as Winchester gave Clara a reassuring hug.

"You can say that again," Lorelai said.

"So what do we do now?" Rory asked.

"After this, we make sure the whole town understands what 'really' went down here," Luke replied quietly.

"What?" April asked.

He pulled his daughter into a hug, "Let's get out of here first, okay."

"Right with you Dude!" Winchester said as he brought Clara back to the group gesturing to them to continue onwards as Kirk finally decided on which way to go.

"Luke?" Lorelai said as she held back.

"What?"

"What if we can't?" Lorelai asked. "You got any ideas how to stop things getting twisted up after this?"

He shrugged glancing at the scared angry girl who was trudging along in the slime with them, "I don't know, but we better think of something."

* * *

"So what now?" Kirk asked as he stopped at the bottom of a ladder to one of the manhole covers.

"You guys do whatever you want, while I take off to go get my brother and Forester, pure and simply," Winchester said.

"That's your plan?" Rory asked. "You're going to end up getting caught too."

"Yeah well, Sam's better at the details than me. But I do know that my bucket list doesn't involve spending anytime in Supermax, even if it is just at visiting time," Winchester replied as he followed Kirk toward the street. "I just got to get them out of the wagon without any fuss before they hit lockup as I still have got to get to the Grand Canyon before deal time is due."

"Okay?" Rory said quietly.

As they climbed out the sewer, Winchester was greeted with the sight of Kirk standing in the street with his hands in the air.

"Great, there goes that idea," Winchester said as the cops handcuffed him.

* * *

"Excuse me, why are we being treated like this? We were the ones taken hostage," Emily asked as the state trooper who cuffed her.

"It's just until they work out who is who and what is going on, Grandma?" Rory explained as she was taken toward the Police van.

"Well, I don't understand why you and your mother can't ride in the police car with me?" Emily asked as she was lead away.

"There is only one car, Mom," Lorelai said, "It's best you ride with April and Clara – make sure they're okay."

"Honestly thinking that we started this," Emily said. "We were held hostage, that woman…Oh God, they don't have her in the wagon do they?"

"What woman, ma'am?" the trooper asked.

"Mom, we will see you soon, just look after the girls." Lorelai said quickly.

"Ma'am everything will be sorted out at the station in Hartford," a policeman said to Emily, "That means we need to talk to everyone."

"I want my husband, where is my husband?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure ma'am, but we do have a few people waiting at the police station, he's probably there," the state trooper replied.

"What about the guy with the guy shooting into the diner?" Lorelai asked as she saw one of the cops place April into the back of a police car.

"If you mean the shell casings that were on the roof we found? We didn't find anyone there and that doesn't answer the question of the gun shot that was heard from inside the diner," one of the troopers said answering Lorelai's question as Emily suddenly fell quiet.

"Yeah, sure you need to sort that out too, don't you?" Lorelai said nervously as she was lead away to the wagon.

She stood there beside Rory as Dean Winchester was man handled by two armed policemen as a member of the SWAT team opened the door of the van.

"Glad to see you could make it," said a handcuffed Sam who was sitting across from Dean Forester.

Winchester smiled. "Good to know that while I'm crawling through shit, you two are sitting on your asses in some warm cozy wagon."

Forester raised his manacled hands. "Yeah, real cozy."

"Dean, are you okay?" Rory asked as she got in.

"I'm fine Rory. How's Clara?" Forester asked.

"She is holding up fine," Winchester said as he got in the van to followed by the rest of little handcuffed group.

* * *

"So you went to Stanford?" Lorelai asked Sam breaking the relative silence as the van moved along the road.

Sam looked around the others, unsure what to say for a second, "Yeah."

"Good school," she added.

"I enjoyed it," Sam replied.

"That's good," she added humming gently for a second as Sam looked at her confused.

"It's just…well Dean…Forester and me go way back, embarrassing moments, fighting off spiders, water bottles the whole getting on my good side and I've talked to your brother but…"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You haven't talked to me?"

"Not so much," Lorelai admitted.

"And you thought you'd ask where I went to school?" Sam asked as the rest of the occupants of the van looked at her.

"Well…does anyone else know how to make safe small talk with the proposed King of Demon 'topia?" she asked, to which Jess groaned, as she turned back to Sam. "Not that you plan to rule, obviously."

"No, definitely not," Sam quickly replied as his brother held back a chuckle.

"Ehm, I knew someone who taught there, Stanford I mean," Rory said trying to change the subject. "You might have met him."

"I don't know, it is a big school," Sam said.

"Max Medina, English Lit?" Rory said as Lorelai tried not to tense as her daughter brought up the subject of her ex-fiancée.

"I'm not sure if he's still there," Rory said. "It was a while ago, he left to go teach there when I was in high school."

"Ehm, we might not have been there at the same time," Sam said.

"Okay, but I know he taught freshman, for a while if that is any help," Rory interjected.

Sam shook his head, "I did Art History then, those classes clashed."

"Art history?" Jess asked confused.

Winchester grinned. "So he could meet…" The van stopped causing the occupants to look at each other.

"No way in hell are we in Hartford," Luke said.

Sam swallowed, "Great."

"What now?" Jess asked.

"We'll see," Winchester replied.

The policemen in the back of the van with them looked at each other before getting up, one moving to the back of the van which for some reason had just turned off its engine. The other moved up to the front moving past the shackled prisoners to mutter something to the one who were driving through the small grated opening in the solid steel divide.

The guard at the back looked out through the blackened window, "Road."

The other one nodded, and then he promptly elbowed Sam Winchester in the face causing him to bang his head on the cold steel bar behind him, knocking him out cold. Dean Winchester launched himself at his brother's attacker as did Dean Forrester. The second guard moved towards them to help his now pinned partner only to be taken down by Luke, Jess and a slightly surprised Kirk, while Rory and Lorelai looked on.

"You think this is it people?" the guard with blackened eyed asked as he threw Kirk across the van with as free hand while Jess and Luke tried to hold him, "The fun has just begun."

"Don't let it get to you," Winchester yelled at Luke who was doing his best against the possessed guard.

"Rory, my back pocket!" Forrester yelled at the girl who had been sitting next to him. She hesitated for a second taking moment to take in what was happening.

"Rory my back pocket, get it, read it!" Forester yelled as he helped Dean Winchester hold the guard in place, "Move Rory! Before they jump and finish us all off."

She moved feeling in Forester's jeans pockets as he concentrated in trying to keep the guard down.

There was a bit of paper she found was a little crumpled, "Dean, I don't …"

"Damn well read it!" Winchester yelled as he moved his body weight as a response to the one he was holding getting an arm free. Lorelai moved to sit on the man's feet as a way to aid in holding him down.

"Whatever the hell it is Rory, do it!" Jess yelled, as he and Luke, now worked hold the other one in place. Which was working pretty well considering they had very limited use of their hands at this point.

As she spoke the words written down, she was unsure what they had to do with this, but she spoke them, trying not to trip up on the pronunciation. The guards reacted, both howling in pain.

Jess and Luke held as firm as long as they could in the small space of the crowded van, holding onto the man with the blackened eyes who seemed to be now having an epileptic fit in response to whatever Rory was saying.

The one on the floor stopped squirming, turning to Dean Winchester, "This isn't over. We'll be seeing you soon."

The pillar of black smoke burst out of the man's mouth causing the two men who had been holding him down to fall back due to the force. The other followed suit, throwing both Luke and Jess to the other side of the van.

"What the hell?" Luke said.

Winchester moved over to his brother as Luke tentatively took a step towards the unconscious policeman, he carefully stretched out his chained hands feeling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh in relief when he found one; he looked over a Forester who was doing the same thing to the other one. "They're alive?"

"Those bastards were probably not in them long enough to do any real harm." Winchester answered.

"What?" Sam asked as he started come round.

"Trust you bro, out cold when there is work to be done." Winchester said produced a paper clip he could unlock Sam's cuffs.

Sam shook his head, as he took something out of his pocket, "Got my own."

"We should come to this town more often; the cops here are really bad at this aren't they?" Winchester said with a smile.

"We've got to think of a way out of here, but the driver at the front he'll have a gun won't he?" Forester asked.

"Yep, but with any luck Rory's little exorcism took care of him too," Winchester replied.

"Do we want to test, whatever you are talking about right now?" Jess asked.

"Okay, might be an idea to stay in here for a moment," Winchester replied causing Forester to go for something in his pocket tossing it to Winchester.

"You took the boy scout motto way to seriously?" Winchester jokily said looking at the chalk in his hands.

"Are you complaining?" Forester asked as Winchester went to draw a devil's trap on the back door, he stopped turning to Forester before looking at the chalk in his hand.

"I don't want to know where you hid this when they padded you down, do I?"

Forester smiled. "Shut up."

"What happened?" Sam asked as he sat down and rubbed his head.

"Rory saved our collective asses." Forester said.

"Yeah, by feeling up yours," Winchester said jokingly as he began to draw on the walls of the van again.

"What the hell did you make her read?" Lorelai asked as she held onto her stunned daughter.

"Whatever it was, it stopped these guys cold," Jess said nodding in the direction of the two unconscious guards as he rubbed his wrist which was a little raw from the handcuffs.

Rory stood up and handed Forester back the piece of paper, who in turn handed it to Sam, "Cheat sheet."

"You're carrying an exorcism ritual with you?" Sam asked as he looked at the carefully written words in on the piece of paper.

"Bobby said that I should memorize it, but I'm having problems," Forester replied as Sam noted the phonetic spelling underneath the Latin on the sheet of paper in his hands. "My pronunciation sucks."

"Latin – verbs are a bitch," Winchester said, "I always sound like I'm ordering pizza."

"That is because you usually are, if you are doing it from memory," Sam said.

"Morsus mihi in meus pilosus ass, bitch puer," Winchester retorted.

"Oh that you can say without a dictionary - real mature!" Sam replied as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Say what you want, I'm not the one who got the elbow to the face. But that is the price you pay for having that big brain of yours, shouldn't be such a double threat should you, Britney?" Winchester said.

"If my head wasn't throbbing, I'd have something to say to that," Sam replied.

Winchester grinned. "You know, I was thinking speaking of you and that art history course and seeing how we are on the East Coast; so what do you say, once we get out of this of course about heading…."

"Dean! No" Sam firmly.

"What? She's my friend too," Dean said picking up a night stick and throwing it to Jess.

"We are not swinging by to see Sarah."

"Why not? You two had a fight I don't know about?" Winchester asked causing Sam to glare at his brother. "You have talked to her lately, haven't you?"

Sam huffed, "Jesus Dean, haven't we caused enough problems today?"

"Who's Sarah," Forester asked to which Winchester grinned.

"None of your business," Sam replied.

"Art dealer in New York," Winchester said answering Forester's question. "Cute, spunky, a barrel of fun, you'd like her and she might like you seeing how she has thing for guys with bad hair or at least she did the last time I saw her."

Sam huffed, "Bro, there are limits!"

Winchester picked up pepper spray to hand to Lorelai. "I just want to go say hello to an old friend."

"Dean! Shut up!" Sam replied causing almost everyone else in the van to smile.

"He says that like he has a problem spending time with a girl who's pulse is actually her own," Winchester joked as Sam looked at him, his face as black as thunder.

"What are you going to do with kids today?" Lorelai quietly replied as she took the spray out of Winchester's hand, "What am I to do with is?"

"You might need this for when we get out of here," Winchester admitted.

"You expect us to fight?" Kirk asked.

"No. I expect us to defend ourselves if we need to. So please, point that away from me," Winchester said.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Kirk asked quietly, "This is real; all of this is real."

"No, it can't be real," Rory said as Winchester tried to hand her the other pepper spray. She looked up at him. "But the smoke, they weren't faking it were they? Ruby, demons everything you guys were talking about it exists doesn't it?"

"Glad to see you're finally getting to the same page as the rest of us," Winchester said sympathetically. "Now can we focus on how not to get shot up?"

"Not to rain on your parade, but seeing how this is kind of new to us what are you guys planning?" Luke asked, as Forester was handed the other nightstick.

The Winchester brothers looked at each other, but before they had a chance to answer they heard the sound of the door lock opening was heard. Winchester and Luke nodded and took up positions by the door. They pushed out hard in the hope of knocking the person opening the door out cold, but instead of the expected group of possessed guards, three masked individuals each holding shotguns greeted them.

One of them bobbed the gun, as he noted the night stick in Jess's hand "Drop it."

Winchester swallowed, as the others dropped their weapons. He looked over his shoulder at his brother and Forester. "Like we weren't in enough trouble."


	20. Chapter 19

Okay, last tidied up chapter.

* * *

As the small group got out of the van they could see the police car that had held Emily, April and Clara sitting stationary in front of them.

Luke made a step towards the empty car, only to have a gun pointed at him. He stopped, "Where are they? What have you done with them? If you've hurt my daughter!"

"Grandma?" Rory screamed as she began to panic on the site of the empty car.

"Dad!" April said, appearing from around the side of the car as did Emily and Clara. They started to close the distance between them and their families only to be signaled that they shouldn't move.

"Who are you?" Rory asked as two guns continued to be trained on them, while the third masked individual jumped in to the police van to check on the two policemen who were still lying unconscious inside.

She received no reply as her mother turned to see the serious concerned expression on Forester's face.

"That paper, the thing you got Rory to read?" Lorelai asked in hushed tones. "Can we use to get out of this? Because the guns aside, they look pissed!"

A solemn Forester swallowed before he shook his head. "They're not demons. They're hunters and it's me they'll be pissed at."

"Pissed at you or not, how can you be so sure they aren't those demon things?" Jess asked quietly as the man got out of the wagon to move to check on the state of the driver, who it seemed was be beginning to stir after being caught in the wake of the exorcism that had freed the guards.

They watched as the man mumbled something causing a cloud of black smoke to almost explode from the driver causing him to slump forward before the man cuffed him to the steering wheel.

"Oh God! The cops said they never caught the one that was shooting at us," Rory said as the armed group reformed.

"It'll be all right okay, you'll be okay," Forester replied as one of the armed group forcibly pushed him forward separating him and the Winchesters from the residents of Stars Hollow.

"Come on, leave them alone!" Jess yelled causing the biggest of the armed group to turn to face him while the other two continued to focus on the three men who were now standing in front of the van.

"Cristo!" the smallest one of them said in a female voice while simultaneously flinging water in Sam's face. He sighed as his brother started to snigger at his brother's plight. "Guess you still aren't over Duluth, huh?"

"You guys all know each other?" Kirk asked as Sam ran a hand over his wet hair.

* * *

After a second Emily and the girls were signaled that they were allowed to join the others.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked her Grandmother as Emily pull her and her mother into a tight hug.

"I'm fine but are you two all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Mom we're shaken up, but we're fine," Lorelai replied.

"The policemen who were with you? Were they like the ones who were driving us?" Emily asked. "They didn't touch you or Rory, did they?"

"Mom, me and Rory are fine," Lorelai said. "I don't understand what happened, but we're fine, are you?"

"The police car, it stopped and then those people appeared and then there was smoke. I mean it came from the policemen," April explained.

"Yours had the smoke too?" Luke asked as he continued to check on April.

"Yeah, but I'm fine Dad. Whoever they are, they got rid of the demons before they could do anything to us, because that is what the smoke was, wasn't it, demons? That's what Ruby must really be like, the smoke I mean; she has to be like those policemen, doesn't she?" April said before looking her father straight in the eye. "Can you and Lorelai think about moving to New Mexico after the wedding? It has to be 'quieter' than this."

Luke smiled as he pulled her into a hug, "We'll talk about it."

"Good, because then you guys can help me explain to Mom why I so need to have sex as soon as I can." April said as she held on to her father.

"Right, we...ehmm." Luke replied as he found himself suddenly lost for words.

* * *

As the reunions continued Jess grabbed hold of the obviously agitated Clara.

"It's okay, they seem to know him," Jess said to the girl who wanted to join her brother. "It's okay."

The woman who flung the water moved to Forester, hesitating for a second as if deliberating, before putting the gun down and reaching for his injured arm.

Forester hissed as she gave it a tentative squeeze, "I'm okay."

"No, you're not," she replied, though the concern in her voice come out slightly muffled due to the cloth over her face.

She ripped the shirt sleeve get a better look causing him to flinch in pain. "Stop being a baby."

"If you'd be gentle I would," Forester replied to which she pulled off her hat and lowered her mask to be better able to glower at him.

"I finally finished patching you up and you go and did this?" she asked as she started to prod at the burn that was holding the bullet wound together. "What are you a masochist?"

"I guess so; survived you looking after me didn't I?" Forester added sarcastically. To which she gave his arm a hard squeeze in response.

"Jesus Jo!" Forester replied as he tried to stay on his feet as the pain shot through him.

She smiled. "Good, no nerve damage."

"There could be now!" he replied.

"I told you to check if he was okay," The other female said, walking over to Winchester. "Not get him shot up and start a siege."

"No, you said he was gone and someone wasn't telling you where he went. So because it was my fault you were looking after him that I had to go and find him," Winchester protested. "You never actually said 'just go check on him' and you damn well gave me the impression that if I didn't bring him back I better have a hell of a good reason or you'd whoop my ass from here to Idaho and for the record I didn't shoot him."

"Sam, tell your brother to stop being an idjit," the man who stood guard over the rest of them said.

Sam smiled. "Dean..."

"I get it Sam," Winchester said as an angry Ellen removed her mask.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, I like the giant devil's trap on the road you guys put down" Sam asked Bobby as his brother continued to be stared down by an angry Ellen.

"Girl didn't like the idea of you two going after him," Bobby said.

"And why are you here?" Forester asked.

"You think I'm going to sit at home and miss the three of you get your asses chewed out?" Bobby replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks Dude," Winchester said, before Bobby pointed in the direction of the driver in the van.

"And missing that one, you two? You know better than that," Bobby said causing Sam to bow his head.

"We got interrupted before we could check on the guy properly," Winchester pointed out. "Not to mention we were making sure someone didn't need his diaper changed."

"I don't need babysat," Forester said incredulously before turning to Jo. "Seriously, I really don't. I would have been back before you knew it. And no-one started shooting until they got into town."

"Hey, I resent that," Winchester protested. "This is all Sam's fault anyways. I said pick you up as soon as we found you, but no he wanted to go sight seeing and said to let you have some time to do your thing."

"What does that mean? Were you planning to bundle me into a car again?" Forester asked.

"Is it a crime to see if you are okay?" Winchester retorted as the residents of Stars Hollow watched on confused.

Jo shook her head, before turning to Forester, "I got that you wanted to see your folks. But if you were just saying so you could get out. I'd have understood that."

"I told you I'd be back in three or four days," Forester said to her. "I was coming back."

"Even if you were running, then fine, I wouldn't have blamed you. But, then I find out Sam and Dean coming here. The three of you together? Something was bound to go wrong."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Forester mumbled.

"It's not like that, and look what happened," Jo retorted as she got something out of the bag she was carrying. A bandage and a bottle of antiseptic.

"We were just getting into town when the news announced what was going down," Bobby said, "Ended up talking to some weird cat lady in the crowd at the square, Babette? She had some story about a local family being held hostage, said about a wedding next week. Something about an ex-boyfriend of the daughter being involved – figured that with the bullets flying and all that somewhere along the line you three would be in there."

Clara looked at her brother and then to the others accusingly, Lorelai nodded, "Don't worry when we get back we'll make sure people get told what really happened."

Forester shook his head, "Might be best not to."

"Dean?" Clara looked at her brother as did Bobby and the others; Bobby nodded understanding the boy's sentiments.

"But, it's isn't fair," Clara protested, "You didn't hold anyone hostage. You were the one that got shot"

"She's right, people should know that," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, but the guy was shooting at me," Forester said quietly. "So it was my fault."

"Yeah, but you know how that place thinks, they'll end up saying stuff that isn't true, that isn't right," Clara said.

"She's right," Luke said after a moment. "Everyone thinking that all of this was down to you isn't right, Dean."

"When is it? But that doesn't matter right now," Forester said to which Luke sighed.

"It matters," Rory replied.

"Kid's right, it might be for the best. If he takes the rap then there is less chance for anyone thinking that he's going to turn up in your doorstep anytime soon." Bobby said.

"Less chance of a demons coming this way," Jo said as she cleaned up Forester's wound as he grimaced, though she ignored his mumbling about being in pain.

"No Dean," Luke said with a shake his head turning to Bobby. "No. No offence to who ever the hell you are, but we can sort out what our town thinks."

"What?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sure you can," Forester said quietly as Jo bandaged his arm.

"We'll think of something, Dean," Luke said firmly. "We'll let people know you won't be back, and make sure they know that you didn't start this."

"Why?" Forester asked confused.

"Because you didn't," Lorelai replied.

Bobby sighed as he lowered his gun, took off his cap and mopped his brow, "So boy, seeing how these people have decided they're going let folk know you ain't staying here, what is your plan now?"

Forester turned and looked at Sam who gave him a reassuring nod causing Forester to turn and look at the older man, "I want to help sir. Not sure how I'd best do that, but I want to do my bit."

"Great. But first thing first, you knock off sounding like a recruitment poster," Bobby said, with a shake of his head, turning to Winchester. "You owe me big for this."

"Put it on the tab," Winchester said with a smile.

"Always knew you Winchesters were going to be the death of me," Bobby mumbled. "He can't hit the side of a damn barn."

"But he can learn," Jo said with a smile. "We can teach him."

"Girl, I don't want to know what you are planning to teach him, considering how quick you wanted to get down here when I told you the boys were on his tail," Bobby replied.

"Hey," Jo protested. To which Forester blushed as Ellen glared at him, before turning back to Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Don't look at us," Sam said quickly before Ellen had a chance to raise her gun again.

"Said it was creepy when I found out," Winchester protested.

Ellen turned to her glare to the other two standing beside the prison van, "Joanne Beth. You got something to tell me?"

"We haven't…" Forester started to say to which Jo put a hand to his chest to silence him.

"Mom, don't start," Jo said to Ellen, with a raise of an eyebrow.

"That is your daughter?" Emily said breaking into the conversation.

"Why do you ask?" Ellen replied.

"No reason," Emily said curtly causing Ellen to turn back to her daughter, and the young man who was currently trying to make himself a lot smaller than he actually was. Ellen glared at him. "You hurt her, I'll hunt you down. You understand me?"

Forester swallowed. "Yes ma'am, but even if….I'm not planning on hurting her."

"Men never do," Ellen shook her head.

"Mom, none of your business," Jo said firmly.

Ellen stood there for a second, "Time to get going."

Jo shook her head, looking up at Forester, "Sorry about her."

"So, I guess you're serious about finding out whatever this could, possibly…?" he started to ask quietly.

"I came after you when you were being stupid, didn't I? So shut up," Jo said with a wry smile before giving him a peck on the cheek. "But don't think I'm going to automatically come running every time you decide to walk, especially if you are just being dramatic."

"But if I got a good reason you will?" Forester asked with a grin.

"Don't push it or I will sic my mom on you!" she replied.

"Okay, I get the message," Forester said as he took Jo by the hand, taking her over to the crowd, to introduce her to Clara, "Jo, I'd like you to meet my sister."

Jo put out her hand to the girl, "Hello Clara."

"Hi?" the confused scared girl said taking the hand of the formerly armed woman.

Jo smiled, and winked at the girl, "It's okay, don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

Clara relaxed a little, "Thanks."

"So after all that talk of keeping the town safe, what he's really doing is taking off with Blondie the 'Demon' Slayer?" Jess said to his Uncle.

"Does that really matter?" Luke asked as they watched Forester and the girl talk to his sister. "Doesn't make what happened today any less real, does it?"

Jess shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

"Her name is Joanne and I'm not taking off with her," Forester said as he took a step to join in Luke and Jess' conversation while Jo and Clara talked.

"Then what are you doing?" Jess asked.

Forester shrugged. "Doing what I can and I'm not going down without a fight if there is anything I can do to stop it."

"Really?"

"Life's short," Forester said as if it explained everything. "I could be dead tomorrow, probably will be."

"Dean, you don't know that," Luke said.

"No, I don't," Forester said. "But, it seems what I do know is that even though people are gunning for me, I'm done being a whipping boy. I'm not going let anyone, especially a puff of smoke that's clinging to a walking corpse, twist everything in my life just to get arise out of me. Because that is what Ruby and the things like her are, and it is what they do, when you get passed the rest of it."

Luke looked at the expression on the face of the man in front of him. "Is that advice?"

Forester shrugged. "Take it as you want."

Luke nodded. "Kid, if you are going to do this. You'll be careful?"

"I got a lot to learn before I'm going to be able to do anything, but I'll try," Forester replied before straightening. "Hope your wedding next week goes well."

Luke nodded before smiling, "It will and good luck, Dean."

"Thanks Luke," Forester said as he handed back the baseball cap Dean Winchester had taken from Luke's apartment. The older man took a breath as he took it before offering his hand.

Forester hesitated for a moment then reciprocated in kind.

"That it?" Jess asked Forester after his Uncle turned to join his daughter. "Just _'I could be dead tomorrow_'? No saying sorry about starting this again."

Forester scratched his nose. "Yeah, I might be spending too much time with Bobby, but that is about it."

"You can't be serious about getting into this," Jess said. "I know you've always been stupid when it comes to women in general and that blonde girl is pretty, but after everything today, you can't really be seriously…"

"What my life still too dull for you?" Forester asked sarcastically.

Jess narrowed his brow. "Cut the shit bag boy, you know what I mean. From what I've got they expect you to just fit into this, Replacement Dean?"

"I'm not replacing him." Forester stated.

"Tell that to your family, tell Rory that," Jess said.

"Look after her will you," Forester said. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like write about the weird stuff. I don't want to have her destroy her career over this, over me."

"Excuse me?" Jess asked.

"You know what I mean."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You want me to stop Rory? You can't be serious?"

Forester nodded. "She'll listen to you."

"You don't know that."

"Jess, please. She said that she might write something to help me. If you've still got any pull with her, if Ruby was right about you still caring about her, you have to stop her reporting what really went down today," Forester said, stopping short of pleading. "You don't want her to become part of this."

Jess took a breath, "Okay, I get it, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks."

"So I guess I'll being seeing you around?"

"No, you won't, but you know that after today you definitely don't want to," Forester replied.

Jess narrowed his brow. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Forester said with a smirk before turning to rejoin his sister and Jo.

* * *

As Rory watched Forester and the girl talk to his sister, Lorelai gave her a hug, "You okay?"

"I think so," Rory said, as her Grandmother joined them, "Just been a very strange day."

"I know," Lorelai said. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, I shot a girl and there appears to be clouds of smoke that attack people. And we still haven't decided where Second Cousin Francine is going to sit," Emily said, to which both Lorelai and Rory looked at her.

"What? We haven't and if she isn't happy you know she'll create a scene," Emily said.

"Right grandma," Rory said tentatively.

"Well, that is one way to hold on to that last thread of sanity we all appear to have left," Lorelai said turning back to look at the scene in front of them, Dean and the blonde girl he was with were talking to Clara. Sam Winchester and the older man, Bobby were explaining to Luke and Jess a possible way that they could leave, while keeping the rest of them out of jail, while Dean Winchester seemed to be explaining to April and Kirk how to throw a punch.

"It's been a very strange day," Lorelai said, "I don't know about you guys, but I need coffee."

Emily sighed, "When don't you?"

Rory continued to watch what was going on.

"You are not responsible for this Rory," Emily said firmly. "No matter what that woman or 'thing' said back at the diner."

"So you believe them now about the Demons?" Lorelai asked.

"What I'm saying is Rory isn't responsible for that boy's actions or who he has become involved with."

"Mom, drop it," Lorelai said.

"No Lorelai, I won't have it," Emily replied, "She is not to blame."

"I know that, Rory is nothing like the way Ruby said, but we can do this later," Lorelai said.

"I don't know, maybe she was right a little," Rory said. "Maybe if I had done something different back then, if I had just..."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Emily said, "Rory, nothing that happened between the two of you caused that boy to get mixed up with these people. He's making his own decisions about this and that has nothing to do with you or what that Ruby girl said to you. As for the rest of it she was twisting things."

"Mom," Lorelai said quietly as Rory still seemed to be despondent.

Emily pointed of the small group of three who were still chatting. "Rory, that boy seems to have found his level and from the looks of it her mother seems to be very proud of her."

"Of course I'm proud of her," the woman called Ellen said.

Rory swallowed. "She didn't mean anything."

"Yes she did," Ellen said as she cocked her head to the side.

"No offence was meant," Emily said.

"Really?" Ellen said as Lorelai grew a little more embarrassed at her mother's lack of tact.

"Yes really, I didn't expect to be held hostage when I got up this morning. Or find myself being rescued from the police because of, well, I'm not sure what was controlling them," Emily said intending to explain to the woman in front of her how she felt.

"I get that," Ellen replied, curtly, picking up a bag.

Emily nodded. "Yes. Though I hope you understand that today has been more than a little – rattling. I was just saying that anything that woman, Ruby, said to my granddaughter shouldn't be believed."

Ellen nodded in agreement, before taking a look at Lorelai and Rory, "You two okay?"

"They're fine," Emily said.

"Good," Ellen said calmly. "And for what it's worth, you're welcome."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"Nice to meet you folks," Ellen said with a smile before she walked away.

Emily stood there opened mouthed as Lorelai turned to her mother, "Even though she didn't actually say anything, I think you just came closer to a smack down than you did with Ruby and you shot her, Mom."

"Yeah Grandma," Rory said with a nod, "That was close."

"Close. Nay, she's 'protective' but she's got a longer fuse than that, not much of one I think, but it's something I don't want to test," Sam Winchester said as he walked up to them.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Ellen's just…Ellen," Sam explained. "Look, we'll be out of your hair soon. Luke said that you guys are going to give us a bit of a head start before you call the cops to come get you."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay."

"I'm sorry you guys got involved and thanks Rory, for bailing our asses out the fire back in the wagon there," Sam said.

"It's no big deal," Rory said to the tall man in front of her.

"Yes it was," Lorelai replied.

"Mom," Rory said quietly.

"What? I can't be proud that my baby saved everybody," Lorelai replied. "Even if she did use witchcraft."

"It wasn't witchcraft, it was just an exorcism ritual," Sam said. "And we do appreciate it."

"Okay," Rory said. "But I'm not planning on making a habit of it."

"I understand," Sam said with a nod, giving them a set of charms and a list. "Dean… your Dean told me that he left some things and instructions at his parents' place to protect them. But these are just in case he missed anything."

"Thanks," Rory said as Rory took the list.

"Should cover most things, but once they know that we're gone your town will be okay," Sam said before getting some money out of his wallet and handed it to Lorelai.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"The bill for the room," Winchester said as he joined them. "Consider it extra compensation, in case the credit card company doesn't pay. Bobby took the courtesy to pack up our stuff, so we're out of your place. That should more than cover the bill for any damage."

"Damage? What damage?" Lorelai said to which both Winchester brothers just shrugged.

As she took the wedge of notes, she swallowed not wanting to dwell on what he could have meant. "Ehm. Thanks."

"Well," Winchester said as he clapped his hands together. "We'll be off, nice meeting you. And good luck for the wedding, though Lorelai, if you feel that you need to talk about…."

Sam sighed as he turned to leave, "Dean, the woman is getting married."

Dean Winchester smiled uncomfortably at the three women in front of him, "Yeah, good luck with that!"

"Did he just try and…?" Lorelai asked slightly confused as the Winchesters headed toward the parked Impala.

"Yeah Mom, you just got hit on." Rory said with a smile.

"What is going on?" Luke asked.

"That other Dean, after all of what happened just tried to proposition Lorelai," Emily said.

Lorelai smiled, "Guess I'm not going to be a sad old house frau after next Saturday after all."

Luke stared at her slightly confused.

* * *

"You are complete dog, you know that," Sam said to his brother as Winchester caught up with him.

"Am not," Winchester protested. "If I was, why the hell would I be saying that we should be heading to New York so you can actually use that college education, you got."

"We are not going to see Sarah!" Sam said firmly as they got to the parked Impala.

"Dude, come on, she's cool and Forester is all safe and sound now. Not to mention that he's going to be tucked up with Jo and all," Winchester said as he opened the door. He coughed a little. "In my final days, is there something wrong with me just wanting to be sure that you at least remember what you have do to safeguard our family line with a nice sane girl?"

"Get in the damn car, Dean!"

* * *

Jess walked up to Clara, who was watching the cars pull away. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she said sniffing as she dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "He'll be okay; he'll be safe right? Even with those things out to get him?"

"Sure he will," Jess replied. "They'll watch his back, even if it is in the middle of all this messed up shit."

"They seem to care for him. Don't they?"

"I guess so," Jess said taking a deep breath, "They did come all this way to make sure he was okay, didn't they?"

Clara bit her lip, and turned to Jess and gave him a warm genuine smile. "They did, didn't they?"

He thought for a second, "Yeah, they did."

"Good," Clara said. "He deserves that, he deserves someone to be looking out for him."

"I don't think that too many of the folk around here would say that right now, they are going to want to blame him for what went down today," Jess said causing Clara to stare.

"Don't worry, we'll tell them he didn't start it," Jess said. "Once Lorelai and Rory start you know it will take a lot more than a couple of your brother's demons to shut them up."

"Yeah?" Clara asked tentatively.

"Yeah, you just watch them and we'll make sure they listen," Jess said sympathetically as he started to guide the girl to rejoin Luke and the others on the road.

"You sure?" she asked.

Jess nodded his response, putting a comforting arm round the teenager. "Yeah, and you're right, he does deserve someone to look out for him."


End file.
